Zeitfluss 500 Jahre
by Haasilein
Summary: Was passiert wenn Kagome nicht in die Vergangenheit zurück kehrt? Wie wird dann die Zukunft aussehen?
1. Zerstörtes Tor

**Zerstörtes Tor**

Naraku lachte. Endlich wusste er wie er diese Nervensägen loswerden könnet. Dann würden sie ihm nicht mehr im Weg stehen. Dann würde ER das Shikon No Tama bekommen.

Kagome hatte mal wieder einen Test zu schreiben und sie wusste, dass das auch wieder einen Streit mit Inu Yasha mit sich bringen würde. Deswegen sagt sie ihm diesmal erst gar nichts davon.

Sie fing an ihre Sachen zu packen, dieser verdammte schwere Rucksack, warum lies sie ihn eigentlich nicht hier? Dann ging sie zu ihren Freunden. „Du gehst schon wieder Kagome-san?" „Ja, morgen schreiben wir eine wichtige Arbeit, ich werde aber bald wieder zurück sein, Sango." „Und Inu Yasha hat diesmal gar keinen Aufstand gemacht? Sieht ihm gar nicht ähnlich." Kagome machte sich gerade wieder an ihrem Rucksack zu schaffen und sagte nur so nebenbei: „Er weiß es nicht. Ich hab nämlich heute keine Lust auf diesen immer gleichen Streit."

So verabschiedete sie sich von Sango, Miroku und Shippo und machte sich auf den Weg zu Brunnen. Die 3 konnten ihr nur noch blöd hinterher sehen, wie sie davon stapfte.

Kurze Zeit, nachdem Kagome gegangen war, kam auch Inu Yasha zum Dorf: „Wo ist Kagome?" Schweigend deuteten alle in Richtung verwunschen Wald. ‚Verdammt, sie kann doch nicht einfach so gehen, noch dazu ohne ein Wort zu sagen!' Fluchend stürmte er hinterher.

Kagome war gerade am Brunnen angekommen, als sie sich noch einmal umdrehte und einen roten Punkt in der Ferne sah, der schnell immer näher kam. „Inu Yasha!" flüsterte sie.

Dieser bemühte sich nun noch schneller bei ihr zu sein, er hatte nämlich eine Dämon gewittert, und der war ganz in Kagomes Nähe.

Der Dämon, der sich in den Büschen versteckt hatte, erkannte seine Chance sofort. Er sprang aus seinem Busch hervor, machte 2 Sätze und war noch vor Inu Yasha bei ihr. Es ging alles so schnell, dass Kagome gar keine Zeit hatte zu reagieren. Sei dachte schon ihr letztes Stündchen hätte geschlagen, doch statt sie zu töten, stieß er sie in den Brunnen. Sie wollte gerade erleichtert aufatmen als sie noch eine Explosion hörte. ‚Der Dämon hat den Brunnen in die Luft gejagt!" dachte sie noch entsetzt, dann hatte sie die Druckwelle auch schon durch den Zeitentunnel hindurch erreicht. Durch die Gewalt der Explosion wurde sie sogar noch auf der anderen Seite aus dem Brunnen in die Luft geschleudert. Sie war schon längst bewusstlos als sie in der Krone des Baumes landetet, an dem Inu Yasha vor langer Zeit gebannt war.

„Du elender Schuft!" Lange konnte sich der Dämon nicht über seinen Erfolg freuen, denn nun war auch Inu Yasha am Brunnen angekommen. Panik und Wut waren in seine Augen zu lesen und mit einem Hieb Tessaiga's spaltete er ihn in 2 Teile.

Naraku beobachtet derweilen die ganz Szene mit einem finsteren Lächeln. ‚Es hatte also geklappt,' freute er sich und verschwand.

Inu Yasha indessen, kniete verzweifelt am völlig zerstörten Brunnen. Es kostete ihm viel Kraft, die Tränen die ihm in seinen Augen brannten zu unterdrücken.

„Verdammt, Kagome! Warum musstest du alleine gehen? Warum konnte ich dich nicht beschützen?" Er wusste nicht, ob sie tot war oder nicht. Und er konnte sie nicht erreichen. Die Verbindung zwischen den Welten war getrennt worden.

Niedergeschlagen und mit gesengtem Haupt ging er zu den andren zurück, um ihnen alles zu erzählen. Vielleicht würden sie ja gemeinsam eine Lösung finden.


	2. Neue, alte Freunde

**Neue, alte Freund!**

Es war ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne schien hell und ein lauer Frühlingswind trug das fröhlich Gezwitscher der Vögel an ihr Ohr.

Langsam kam Kagome wieder zu sich. Sie spürte die warmen Strahlen ihr Gesicht streicheln und kniff die Augen zusammen: „Nur noch ein paar Minuten, Mama!" Sie wollte sich gerade zur Seite drehen, als sie spürte wie alles unter ihr zu wanken begann. Mit einem erschrockene Schrei riss sie die Augen auf und klammerte sich an einen Ast. Es glich einem Wunder, dass sie bis jetzt nicht runter gestürzt war. Sie sah auf den Boden und erblickte den zerstörten Brunnen. Die Erinnerung an das Geschehne traf sie wie ein Schlag und beinahe hätte sie den haltgebenden Ast losgelassen. „Inu Yasha!" Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen. „Sango, Miroku, Shippo!" schluchzte sie. Nun würde sie ihre Freunde nie wieder sehen können. Ihre Tränen waren nun nicht mehr aufzuhalten und rannen ihr in Strömen über das Gesicht.

Als sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, begann sie ihren Rucksack zu suchen und kletterte vorsichtig den Baum hinab. Sie hatte schon Stimmen gehört. ‚Bestimmt machen sich Mama und die anderen schon Sorgen, nach dieser Explosion.'

Doch als sie es endlich geschafft hatte, vom Baum zu kommen, erwartet sie schon die nächste furchtbare Überraschung.

VON IHREM ZU HAUSE UND DEM SCHREIN WAR NICHTS ZU SEHEN!

Sie blickte sich noch mal sorgfältig um. ‚Bin ich vielleicht doch noch im Mittelalter?' Kagome schnallte sie ihren Rucksack auf den Rücken und begann in die Richtung zu wandern in der Kaedes Dorf liegen musste. Nach einer halben Stunden setzte sich Kagome erschöpft in die Wiese. ‚Wo bin ich nur? Ich hätte das Dorf doch schon längst erreichen müssen' Wieder blitzen Tränen in ihren Augen, doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Verzweiflung.

Die Sonne war schon am Untergehen, als sie etwas entfernt Stimmen vernahm. Mit einen seufzen stand sie auf und ging auf sie zu. Vielleicht war ja dort jemand der ihr helfen konnte.

Sie hatte die Gruppe von Menschen fast erreicht, als sie auf einmal etwas Metallenes an ihrem Rücken fühlte. „Wer bist du? Was willst du hier?" wurde sie barsch angefahren. „Bist du ein Dämon?"

„WAAS! ICH EIN DÄMON!" Kagome hätte fast lauthals losgelacht, doch das verging ich schnell, als sie die beiden Männer anblickte. Die hatten doch tatsächlich Gewehre in der Hand! Das wollte aber so gar nicht zu deren altertümlicher Kleidung passen.

„Am besten wir nehmen sie mal mit ins Lager." Mit diesen Worten fesselten sie ihr die Hände und schubsten sie in Richtung der Zelte, die man von dem Hügel aus, auf dem sie standen, schon erblicken konnte. ‚Déjà vu,' dachte sich Kagome nur. ( Wisst ihr was ich meine. :) )

Doch sie sagte kein Wort und wartete nur auf das was passieren würde. Zu unheimlich war ihr diese ganze Situation.

Im Lager angekommen wurden ihr dann doch die Fesseln abgenommen, da sie ja doch keine Chance hatte zu entkommen. Ängstlich beobachtete sie sich das Treiben um sie herum. ‚Wenn doch nur Inu Yasha und die anderen bei mir wären." Sie fühlte sich hilflos so alleine. Und was sie sah, machte ihre Situation nicht gerade besser.

In dem Lager hielten sich zwar hauptsächlich Menschen auf, aber sich hatte auch genauso schon ein paar Dämonen erblickt. Sogar ein paar Halbdämonen!

Plötzlich herrschte große Aufregung im Lager. Anscheinen kam eine Truppe ihrer Leute mit verletzen zurück und auch Kagomes Blick wurde von den Neuankömmlingen auf sich gezogen.

Ungläubig weitet sich ihre Augen als sie sah, wer da ankam. „Sango! Miroku!" ,rief sie und lief auf die beiden zu, die erstaunt stehen blieben. Ein paar Meter vor den beiden jungen Leuten blieb sie jedoch wieder stehen. „Sango? Miroku?" „Woher kennst du uns?"

Kagome sah die Dämonenjägerin und den Mönch genauer an. ‚Irgendwie sahen sie etwas anders aus.' Der Mönch hatte seinen Stab und die Gebetskette um die Hand, doch irgendwie sah er auch Sango ähnlich. Und die Dämonenjägerin hatte wie immer ihren Knochenbummerrang, aber keine Kirara. Und...

„Sango! Seit wann hast du auch ein „schwarzes Loch" ?" „Seit meiner Geburt, das weiß doch jeder hier." Miroku: "Aber wer bist DU? Und woher kennst du uns?"

„Erinnert ihr euch denn nicht mehr an mich?" Kagome war schon leicht verzweifelt, „ich bin es, KAGOME! Und wo ist Inu Yasha?"

Da mischte sich auch ein Mann in die Diskussion ein: „Das ist doch nur eine Legende!"

„Was ist nur einen Legende?" Kagome war nun endgültig verwirrt. Sango und Miroku hatten sich sehr verändert und erkannten sie zu alldem nicht mehr; und als sie Inu Yasha erwähnte meinte jemand, es sei nur eine Legende! In dem Moment wurde ihr alles zuviel: Die Nachwirkungen von ihrem „Flug" auf den Baum, das wieder Herunterklettern und die Erlebnisse mit den Leuten aus dem Lager,... alles wurde schwarz um sie und sie wurde Ohnmächtig.

Als sie wieder zu sich kam, lag sie auf einem Lager in einem der Zelte und hörte wie sich man über sie unterhielt: „Ein seltsames Mädchen. Was sollen wir nur mit ihr machen?" „Sessi, kommt ja eh bald zurück, sie soll dann entscheiden was mit dem Mädchen, ähmm heißt sie nicht Kagome, passiert." „Seltsam das sie noch nie etwas über die Legende gehört hat, das weiß doch eigentlich jeder hier."

‚Sessi? ... Sesshomaru? ...SIE?' Kagome verstand gar nichts mehr, die entschied sich einfach zu fragen. „Hmm Hmm" räusperte sie sich und die 2 Frauen vorm die sich gerade noch unterhalten hatten drehten sich um zu ihr. „Du bist schon wach?" „Ja. Könntet ich mir eine Frage beantworten?" „Gerne, was willst du wissen?" „Wer ist Sessi?"

(Tja, wer ist wohl Sessi?)

Sie begannen zu schwärmen: „Sessi ist einfach toll. Sie ist wunderschön, und stark. Sie hat bis jetzt alle andren Krieger im Training ganz einfach geschlagen. Deshalb ist sie auch die Anführerin." „Das sie bis jetzt alle geschlagen hat, ist ja auch kein Wunder. Bei der Abstammung." „Welche Abstammung?" unterbrach Kagome den Redeschwall. „Na ja, Ihr Großvater, väterlicher seits, war ein großer und mächtiger Yukai-Lord. Sein Name ist sogar heute noch gefürchtet." „Wie hieß er denn." „Sesshomaru." Wurde ihr auf diese Frage hin ins Ohr geflüstert.

„Sesshomaru hatte ein Kind!" reif darauf Kagome ziemlich überrascht aus, wobei die Frauen bei der Lautstärke sichtlich zusammenzuckten. Wo sie sich doch so bemüht hatten leise zu sein. „Psst, leise! Sessi ist schon da, und sie hat es nicht gern, wenn man hinter ihrem Rücken darüber spricht." Daraufhin bemühte sich Kagome etwas leiser zusein: „Sesshomaru hatte ein Kind?" „Ja, sogar mit einer Sterblichen!" „Also ist Sessi auch ein Hanyou!" Die Frauen nickten. „Aha."

Die Frauen wollten gerade gehen, als ... „Ich hätte da noch eine Frage. Was hat es mit dieser Legende auf sich?" In dem Moment, als die Eine anfangen wollte zu erzählen, trat „Sango" in das Zelt: „Ihr solltet das lieber Sessi überlassen. Ihr wisst doch wie sehr sie es liebt diese Legende zu erzählen." „Und außerdem: Es ist Zeit zum Essen." Alle machten sich auf den Weg zum großen Lagerfeuer. ‚Nun werde ich wohl auch Sessi kennen lernen.' Kagome erkannte sie auf den ersten Blick. Ihre weißen Haare und die süßen Hundeohren stachen schon von weitem aus der Menge heraus. Sie wurden einander vorgestellt. „Kagome! Das ist Sessi, unsere Anführerin." Diese würdigte sie keines Blickes, was ihr auch irgendwie vertraut vorkam. „Sessi! Das ist Kagome, wir haben sie in der Nähe des Lagers gefunden. Sie würde gern mehr über DIE LEGENDE erfahren." Da erst blickte Sessi auf, und in ihren Augen war ein gewisses Leuchten zu sehen. „Gern doch."


	3. Die Legende

_Alles was kursiv ist, denkt sich Kagome. Denn sie ist ja gut erzogen und unterbricht die Erzählung nicht!  Ach ja, wundert euch nicht über Ungereimtheiten, es ist ja eine Legende die über 500 Jahre weitererzählt wurde. „Stille Post" – Effekt._

Die Legende 

Sessi freute sich, mal wieder einen neuen Zuhörer für seine Lieblingsgeschichte gefunden zu haben. Sie setzte sich zum wärmenden Lagerfeuer, und auch die Kinder im Lager kamen alle angerannt, denn sie liebten es ihrer Geschichten zu lauschen. Inzwischen war es Nacht geworden und die einzige Lichtquelle bildete das Lagerfeuer, welches seinen Schein auf die Gesichter der Anwesenden warf. ‚Tolle Atmosphäre für meine Geschichte!' und sie begann:

„Es ist jetzt ungefähr 500 Jahre her. In dieser Zeit waren noch die Splitter des Shikon no Tama über ganz Japan verstreut und jeder Dämon versuchte sich ihrer zu bemächtigen. – _Sind sie das jetzt nicht mehr ? - _ Eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten machte sich auf den Weg, die Splitter zu suchen und sie wieder zusammen zu fügen, damit diese große Macht nicht in die falschen Hände geriete. Diese kleine Gruppe bestand aus Sango's und Miroku's ehrenwerten Vorfahren – _aha, daher diese Ähnlichkeit - _dem mächtigen Halbdämon Inu Yasha, den Bruder meines Großvaters, einer Miko, mit besonderen Kräften, denn sie konnte durch die Zeit reisen – _meinen die etwas MICH? -_ und dem sehr alten und sehr weisen Kitsunen namens Shippo – _ähh, Shippo und weise, das passt aber gar nicht zusammen - _von dem ich diese Geschichte erzählt bekam, als ich selbst noch klein war. _Kirara haben die wohl ganz vergessen? _

Die 5 hatten schon viele Dämonen besiegt und viele der Splitter aus deren Klauen gerettet, doch hatten sie auch einen Erzfeind, der es immer wieder schaffte, die mühsam erkämpften Splitter zu stehlen. Er selbst machte sich dabei aber nie die Hände schmutzig, sondern er schickte immer seine Handlanger, die meistens gleich vernichtet wurden. Die Splitter bekam er aber trotzdem. Ihr wisst wen ich meine? Jawohl, NARAKU!

Spannungsgeladene Pause 

UND DANN: Eines Tages kam es zu einem großen Kampf. Naraku hatte einen seiner stärksten Abkömmlinge geschickt, um auch noch den letzten Splitter zu holen, der in ihrem Besitz war. Doch die zeitreisende Miko war wild entschlossen, diesen letzen verblieben Splitter mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen – _das weiß ich ja gar nicht mehr! -_ Alle waren schon schwer verletz und der Kampf schien schon verloren, doch der weise Shippo warf sich mit letzter Kraft dazwischen um die Zeitreisende zu retten und gab Narakus Abkömmling mit seinem Fuchsfeuer den Gnadenstoß – _das auch nicht, Shippo du alter Aufschneider- _

Leider war es damit noch nicht vorbei, ein neuer Dämon erschien, und sah seine Chance den Erschöpften den Splitter einfach abnehmen zu können. Um sich und ihre Freunde zu retten, flüchtete die Miko durch das Tor der Zeit, welches der Dämon mit seinem letzen Angriff zerstörte. Sie ist seitdem verschwunden und niemand weiß, ob sie überhaupt noch am Leben ist. – _ja ist sie ‚seufz' -_ Die zurückgebliebenen warteten lange auf sie, sie wollten die Hoffnung einfach nicht aufgeben, denn ohne sie hatten sie keine Möglichkeit die restlichen Splitter zu finden. Nur ihre Freundin konnte sie sehen. Doch als sie nach einem langen Jahr des Wartens noch immer nicht zurückgekehrt war, versuchten sie ihr Glück auf eigene Faust. Sie folgten einem Gerücht über einen Splitter, der sich im Besitz einer jungen Frau befinden sollte.

Inu Yasha war der Meinung, dass er diese Aufgabe ja wohl alleine bewältigen könnte, doch leider war dieses Gerücht eine Falle gewesen. Die junge Frau lockte ihn an einen magischen Ort.

Zu spät erkannte Inu Yasha, dass es sich bei dieser Frau um eine Wiederbelebte handelte. Sie ernährte sich von Seelen und war auf der Suche nach Rache. Sie wollte Inu Yasha mit sich in den Tod reißen und schoss eine Pfeil auf ihn, der mit einem Juwelensplitte versehen war. Das was er jahrelang gesucht hatte, sollte ihm den Tod bringen. Sicher ihre Rache bekommen zu haben, löste sie sich auf und kehrte ins Jenseits zurück. Inu Yasha's Wille aber war stärker und der Pfeil konnte ihn nur bannen.

Ungefähr zu selben Zeit hatte Naraku die restlichen Splitter zusammen. Seine Wut war groß, als er merkte, dass genau 2 Stück fehlten: das der Miko und das in dem Pfeil. Keines der beiden konnte er je bekommen, da um den magischen Ort ein starker Bannkreis lag und der andere in der Zeit verschwunden war.

Doch trotz allem war er nun das mächtigste Wesen auf dieser Welt, und seit jeher nutzt er seine Macht um die Menschen zu vernichten. Wir haben nämlich Hoffnung, denn es heißt eines Tages wird jemand kommen, und Inu Yasha aus seinem Bann erlösen, dann hat Narakus letztes Stündchen geschlagen"

_Inu Yasha lebt noch ? _freudig: I_nu Yasha lebt noch!_

Alle Blicke waren auf Kagome gerichtet, die noch tief in ihren Gedanken versunken war. Sessi hatte im Eifer des Erzählens ganz rote Backen bekommen und wartete nun gespannt auf ein Kommentar Kagome's. Statt dessen meldete sich jemand andres zu Wort.

„Blöde Ammenmärchen! So viele hatten schon versucht ihn zu finden, keiner ist je zurückgekommen. Ich glaube nicht das es ihn wirklich gib."

Sessi, Sango und Miroku im Chor: „Natürlich gibt es ihn! Es muss ihn geben!"

Jetzt war auch Kagome aufgestanden: „Die Geschichte ist wahr."

Der Zweifler: „Woher willst du denn das wissen, du bist ja komplett fremd hier und hast heute die Legende zum 1. Mal gehört."

„Ich weiß es, weil ich die zeitreisende Miko aus der Geschichte bin."

STILLE

„Das kann ja jeder behaupten. Beweis es!" Siegessicher grinste er. Er hatte sich allerdings zu früh gefreut, Kagome konnte es beweisen. Sie zog den Juwelensplitter an ihrer Kette hinter der Bluse hervor. Allen Anwesenden fiel die Kinnlade herunter und viele Hände streckten sich dem Juwelensplitter entgegen, den Kagome sicherheitshalber schnell wieder unter ihrer Bluse verschwinden lies. „Wir müssen zu Shippo, vielleicht weiß er wo Inu Yaha ist!" Kagome hatte wieder neue Hoffnung.

Alles sahen sie noch immer verdattert an. Miroku hatte als erstes seine Sprach wiedergefundne: „Ja, aber heute nicht mehr!" Und deutete auf den dunklen Himmel. Es war eine Sternenklare Nacht und kein Mond war zu sehen. „Neumond." Flüstere Kagome, „heute Nacht wärst du ein Mensch, Inu Yasha. Ich werde dich finden."


	4. Die lieben Ahnen Teil 1

_Danke für die lieben Kommis. Ich werd jetzt versuchen regelmäßig zu updaten, jeden Montag. Inzwischen hab ich auch den Kampf mit den Formatierungen gewonnen. :D_

** Die lieben Ahnen - Teil 1**

* * *

Alle sahen sie noch immer verdattert an. Miroku hatte als erstes seine Sprache wiedergefunden: "Ja, aber heute nicht mehr!" Und deutete auf den dunklen Himmel. Es war eine sternenklare Nacht und der Mond war nicht zu sehen. "Neumond," flüstere Kagome, "heute Nacht wärst du ein Mensch, Inu Yasha. Ich werde dich finden."

Fast alle hatten sich schon schlafen gelegt, nur Kagome, Sessi, Sango und Miroku saßen noch am Lagerfeuer. Kagome hing ihren Gedanken nach und die anderen drei beobachteten sie fasziniert. Kagome lies sich die Legende noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen: ‚Wenn das alles vor 500 Jahren passiert ist, dann bin ich ja mehr oder weniger in meiner Zeit, in der Zukunft. Hat sich alles nur so verändert, weil ich den Shikon no tama nicht gefunden habe? Ihn nicht beschützt habe, wie es meine Bestimmung wäre?' Und mit Schrecken wurde ihr bewusst: ‚In dieser Zukunft gibt es meine Familie nicht; keine Mama, kein Sota, kein Großvater!' Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. ‚Aber wieso bin ICH dann noch hier? Hat es etwas mit dem Brunnen zu tun oder mit dem Juwelensplitter ...?'   
Alle drei bemerkte das Glitzern der Tränen in Sternenlicht, doch keiner traute sich zu ihr zu gehen. Ehrfürchtig wurde sie angeblickt und Kagome war unwohl zumute und verstand das ganze Getue nicht. Für die anderen aber war sie eine wahr gewordenen Legende.

Miroku fasst sie dann aber doch ein Herz und ging das unglückliche Mädchen trösten. Sanft legte er seinen Arm um sie: "Es wird schon wieder alles gut werden. Leg dich jetzt besser schlafen, wir wollen morgen aufbrechen." Kagome nickte nur und machte sich auf den Weg zu der ihr zugeteilten Schlafstätte.  
‚Er hat ja gar nicht versucht nach meinen Po zu grapschen! Anscheinend hat mein alter Freund Miroku das gar nicht weitervererbt.' Erschöpft schlüpfte sie in ihren Schlafsack, den sie in ihrem Rucksack immer dabei hatte. Dort konnte sie sicher besser schlafen, als auf dem harten Lager, auf dem sie zuvor aufgewacht war. Es gab ihr etwas Geborgenheit in dieses seltsam - fremden Welt, in der alles so vertraut schien und doch so anders war. Sie wälzte sich noch eine Zeitlang hin und her, zu aufgewühlt hatten sie die Erlebnisse dieses Tages die noch einmal an ihrem inneren Auge vorbeizogen, bis die Müdigkeit endgültig siegte. Sie fiel in einen tiefen und traumlosen Schlaf.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem leckeren Geruch geweckt. ‚Jemand hat mir Frühstück gebracht?' Es bestand zwar nur aus einem Fladenbrot und einem stark riechenden Kräutertee, aber für jemanden mit leerem Magen war es einfach köstlich.   
Nachdem sie alles aufgegessen hatte, ging sie hinaus zu den anderen, die sich gerade angeregt zu unterhalten schienen. Kagome trat neben Sessi und sofort verstummten alle und starrten sie an. Kagome wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken unter den vielen neugierigen Blicken.  
"Wir beratschlagen gerade wer mit auf die Reise zu Shippo kommt!" sagte Sessi an sie gerichtet, Kagome atmete auf und setzte sich neben sie. "Wir wollen die Gruppe möglichst klein halten, um schneller voran zu kommen, und möglichst wenig aufzufallen. Narakus Abkömmlinge verstecken sich überall, man muss sehr auf der Hut sein!" erklärte Miroku noch, stand auf und zog Sango ohne ein Wort eine mit seinem Mönchstab über die Rübe. Erst jetzt fiel allen anderen auf, dass der junge Mann neben Sango knallrot im Gesicht geworden war. Der Grund dafür: Sango's Hand lag auf seinem Oberschenkel, ziemlich weit entfernt von seinem Knie:D

Als Sango die Hand weg nahm um sich an den Kopf zu greifen, nutze der junge Mann die Chance zur Flucht. Kagome kicherte: "Anscheinend haben sich wohl die Grapscher-Gene vom alten Miroku doch weitervererbt, ich hab' mich schon gewundert!" Da fuhr Miroku um und blitzte Kagome mit wütenden Augen an, sodass ihr jedes weitere Wort im Halse stecken blieb. "Wie kannst du es wagen, so abfällig über meinen ehrenwerten Vorfahren zu reden!" drehte sich um und stapfte davon. Fragend schaute Kagome zu Sango: "Was war denn jetzt los?"  
"Weißt du, er hält sehr viel von seinem Urahnen. Für ihn ist er so was wie ein Held."

RÜCKBLICK

_Miroku hatte Sango um ein Gespräch gebeten._  
Miroku und Sango saßen an einem kleine Teich, und die leuchteten Farben der untergehenden Sonne spiegelten sich auf der Oberfläche. Verträumt blickten beide auf den Teich hinaus.  
Kirara war bei Shippo geblieben, der kleine Kitsune war schon vor einer Weile erschöpft eingeschlafen. Sie hatten heute wieder weite Strecke zurückgelegt und sind auch einigen niederen Dämonen begegnet, welche aber diese Begegnung nicht überlebt hatten.

"Sango," fing Miroku an, "es ist jetzt schon beinahe 2 Jahre her, dass Kagome uns verlassen hat (er nimmt an sie sei tot) und Inu Yasha ist nun auch schon ein paar Monate verschwunden." Sango blickte niedergeschlagen auf den Boden, doch er sprach weiter. "Es sieht nicht so aus als ob wir Naraku je schlagen würden oder könnten" Er sah auf sein Kazaana, welches mit den Gebetsperlen bedeckt war. Er spürte, dass es sich vor einiger Zeit sich wieder vergrößert hatte. "Eigentlich wollte ich damit bis zu unserem Sieg warten, aber ich möchte gerne noch vor meinem Tod etwas Glück." Er holte tiieef Luft, blickte ihr in die Augen, denn sie sah ihn inzwischen überrascht an, und: "Sango, ich liebe dich! Willst du meine Frau werden!"  
Sango war kurz davor zu lachen: ‚Sagte er das nicht allen Frauen die er traf?'  
Verletzt blickte der Mönch zu Boden, stand auf und ging in den nahegelegen Wald. ‚Nanu! Hab ich ihm jetzt tatsächlich weh getan?' "Miroku, warte!" Sango lief ihm hinterher und hielt ihn an der Schulter fest. "Hast du das etwa ernst gemeint?" Miroku drehte sich um, nahm ihre Hand in seine Hände, sah ihr fest in die Augen und sagte: "so ernst wie noch nie etwas in meinem Leben." Erschrocken wollte Sango einen Schritt zurückweichen, doch wo er einmal soweit war, wollte er nicht so leicht aufgeben. Er lies mit einer Hand die ihre los, legte sie um ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher zu sich. Sango musste das Gesagte noch immer verdauen und lies es widerstandslos geschehen. Als dann sein Gesicht immer näher kam, riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf und bevor sie einen Einwand erheben konnte, trafen sich ihre Lippen. Unfähig eine klaren Gedanken zu fassen, schloss sie die Augen und genoss den Kuss. ‚Was tu ich das? WAS TUT ER DA?' Miroku lies gerade seine Hand von ihrem Rücken hinunter zu ihren Po gleiten. Sango legt ärgerlich die Stirn in Falten, holte mit ihrer freien Hand aus und verpasste ihn eine deftige Kopfnuss. Er lies sie los und Sango drehte sich um und stapfte zurück zum Lagerfeuer, und lies einen ziemlich verdatterten Miroku stehen. Mit einem Seufzen setzte sich dieser zurück an den Teich und blickte noch eine Weile auf das Wasser, auf dem sich in der Zwischenzeit schon der Mond spiegelte.  
Sango indes machte sich Vorwürfe: "Ich dumme Kuh, da bekomm ich meinen ersten Kuss von dem Mann den ich liebe, und der mich anscheinend ernsthaft auch liebt, und ich reagiere so bescheuert!" Sie war wütend auf sich selbst und Tränen brannten ihr in den Augen. Da saß sie nun; das Kinn in ihre Hand gestützt, lümmelte sie vorm Lagerfeuer und zwei verräterische Tränen hatten sich in ihre Augen geschlichen, als Miroku zurück kam. "Ähm, Sango, es tut mir leid, kannst du mir verzeihen? Es war blöd von mir glauben ... Sango, warum weinst du?"

Er hatte es natürlich sofort bemerkt. Sango blickte zu dem zerknirschte Miroku auf, der dachte sie würde weinen, weil er sie so bedrängt hatte. Sie fasste einen Entschluss, auch sie wollte endlich glücklich sein und sie würde sich nicht selbst dabei im weg stehen! Damit stand sei auf und ging zu ihm. Knapp vor dem Mönch blieb sie stehen. "MIR tut es leid. Es ist mir einfach passiert, ...die blöde Gewohnheit. Und ... JA!" Sango legte ihre Arme um ihn und zog nun ihrerseits Miroku zu sich. Und schnell, bevor sie der Mut verlies, küsste sie ihn. Miroku brauchte eine Weile um zu realisieren was da gerade passierte, doch dann legte auch er seine Arme um sie und zog sie fest an sich. So standen sie einige Sekunden lang da und keiner traute sich irgendetwas zu machen, aus Angst diesen Moment zu zerstören. Dann griff Sango sanft nach Mirokus Hand und schob sie zu ihren Po. Miroku war sehr erstaunt, er durfte ihr tatsächlich an den Po fassen?  
Ermutigt von ihrem Handeln, öffnete er vorsichtig mit seinem Mund ihre Lippen. Eigentlich hatte er Wiederstand erwartet und als dieser nicht kam, begann er sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Engumschlungen ließen sich die beiden auf den Boden gleiten. Nach einiger Zeit mussten sie aber doch wieder Luft holen, wiederwillig ließen sie voneinander ab und schauten sich liebevoll an. Jetzt sprach auch Sango endlich aus, worauf Miroku so lange schon gewartet hatte. "Ich liebe dich!"  
Miroku küsste sie auf die Nasenspitze, "Ich dich auch!" Glücklich kuschelten sie sich vor dem wärmenden Lagerfeuer aneinander, und so schliefen sie auch ein. Morgen würden sie sich auf den Weg zurück ins Dorf machen. Eine Hochzeit musste vorbereite werden!


	5. Die lieben Ahnen Teil 2

_Herzlichen Dank, Avallyn Black, mir wär das glaub ich nicht aufgefallen. Hab blöderweise das Kapitel unter einem falschen Namen gespeichert. '. Aber jetzt:_

**Die lieben Ahnen - Teil 2 ** __

Am nächsten Morgen:   
Shippo war diesmal als erstes wach und beobachtet neugierig Sango und Miroku, die noch immer aneinander gekuschelt schliefen. Er hatte inzwischen gelernt, seine Gedanken nicht gleich lauthals rauszuschreien.   
Bald wachte auch Sango auf, weil sie sich beobachtet fühlte. Schläfrig blinzelt sie den kleinen Kitsunen an und lächelt einfach nur. Sie genoss es in Miroku's Armen zu liegen, mit dem Rücken an ihn geschmiegt. Unruhig rutschte sie etwas hin und her, als sie plötzliche etwas Hartes an ihrem Po spürte. Sie lief sofort rot an und mit einem "Uuaahh!" sprang sie auf. Miroku blickte sie überrascht an und Sango wurde richtig dunkelrot als sie sah, was sie da gespürt hatte.   
Es war bloß Mirokus Mönchsstab, den er in der Nacht quer über sie beide gelegt hatte, um ihn im Falle eines Angriffs rasch zur Hand zu haben. Und am Morgen als Sango wach geworden war, war das Ende des Stabes wohl zwischen sie gerutscht.   
"Sango, alles in Ordnung?" "Ähm, ja, ich hab mich nur vor einer Schlange erschrocken!" versuchte sie sich zu retten, es war ihr peinlich. "Eine Schlange? Wo denn?" " Ähm, ich glaube sie ist weg!"   
Shippo sah Sango fragend an, schließlich hatte er keine Schlange gesehen, doch diese deutete ihm, ja bloß den Mund zu halten. Endlich bemerkte auch Miroku, dass Shippo schon wach war. "Guten Morgen, Shippo", sagte dieser vergnügt. Doch anstatt ihm ebenfalls einen guten morgen zu wünschen, fragte er einfach: "Sagt mal, was war denn gestern noch los als ich schon geschlagen habe?"   
Der Mönch grinste: "Ich habe Sango einen Heiratsantrag gemacht!" Shippo guckte blöd: ‚ So etwas ist doch nichts Neues, er macht hübschen Mädchen ständig Heiratsanträge' Er bemerkte aber Shippos Blick und ergänzte beleidigt: "Und sie hat JA gesagt."   
"Heißt das, dass es bald eine Hochzeit geben wird?" fragte Shippo immer noch etwas misstrauisch. Die beiden Verlobten nickten darauf nur. "Juhuu, es gibt eine Hochzeit! Bald wird ein Fest gefeiert!" Der kleine Kitsune sprang vor Aufregung im Kreis und jubelte.

"Und deshalb müssen wir jetzt zurück zu Kaedes Dorf" unterbrach Sango den aufgeregten Tanz "Wir müssen noch viel vorbereiten."  
Sie wollten in dem Dorf feiern in dem Sango, nach dem Verlust ihrer Familie, einen neue Heimat gefunden hatte und auch Miroku sich zu Hause fühlte.  
"Wann soll denn die Hochzeit sein?" Sango und Miroku blickten sich an. Bis zum Dorf hatten sie cirka noch drei bis vier Tage Fußmarsch vor sich, und wie aus einem Mund kam die Antwort: "In 2 Wochen!" Alle lachten fröhlich über diese Einstimmigkeit. Schnell war dann alles zusammen gepackt und sie zogen los, das Liebespaar natürlich Hand in Hand.

Doch Miroku war während des gesamten Weges unnatürlich schweigsam. Zwar lächelte er Sango unentwegt verliebt an, man merkte aber, dass er über etwas grübelte.  
Nach beinahe drei Tagen fasste er endlich Mut. "Sango, ich muss dir noch etwas sagen ..." Weiter kam er nicht, er wurde von Shippo unterbrochen. "Da vorne ist das Dorf! Ich kann es schon sehen!" Er nahm Sango bei der Hand und schleifte sie in einem Tempo, dass man dem Kleinen gar nicht zutrauen würde, in Richtung der Häuser. Anscheinend war er aufgeregter als das Brautpaar selbst. Kirara und Miroku beeilten sich hinterher zu kommen.

Sie gingen gleich als erstes zu der alten Miko Kaede, um ihr von ihrem Plänen zu berichten und die Einzelheiten zu besprechen.  
Die beiden wollten eigentlich nur eine kleine Zeremonie. Kaede sagte dazu nur: "Ich glaub kaum, dass sich das machen lässt. Gerade in diesen schrecklichen Zeiten, nutzen die Dorfbewohner gerne jede Gelegenheit um zu feiern und ihre Sorgen für einen Moment zu vergessen."  
Das sahen sie dann auch ein und gaben sich geschlagen. "Ein großes Fest also! Na dann haben wir noch viel zu tun." "Keine Sorge Sango, die Dorfbewohner helfen euch sicher gern" beruhigte Kaede sie.  
In den nächsten Tagen hatten sie wirklich viel zu tun, es musste ja neben den Hochzeitsvorbereitungen auch noch die alltägliche Arbeit, wie die Feldarbeit und sonstiges, verrichtete werden.  
Das Brautpaar hatte in dem Dorf nun auch eine eigene Hütte bekommen, in der sie ,ausnahmsweise, schon vor der Zeremonie zusammen leben durften. Das aber auch nur, weil keiner von beiden eine Familie hier hatte. Shippo und Kirara mussten als Anstands"damen" fungieren.

In dem ganzen Trubel ist Miroku immer noch nicht dazu gekommen mit ihr über das, was ihn bedrückte zu reden. Erst an dem Abend vor den Feierlichkeiten ergab sich eine Gelegenheit. Sie waren das 1. Mal allein in der Hütte.  
Er fing an zu stottern "Ähm Sango ... ich muss dir endlich etwas sagen!" Sie sah ihn aufmerksam an. "Es ist wegen ... na ja, wegen der Hochzeitsnacht ..." Bei dem Gedanken daran wurde sie etwas rot im Gesicht. "ich habe lange nachgedacht ... und es ist so ... das die Aussichten Naraku zu besiegen gleich Null sind." ‚Was hat das denn mit der Hochzeitsnacht zu tun?' "Und ..." Er holte noch einmal tief Luft: "Ich möchte diesen Fluch nicht weitergeben." Puhh, er hatte es geschafft, nun war es raus. Sango fiel Buchstäblich das Gesicht hinunter. Nun hatte sie vor langer Zeit ihre Familie verloren und würde auch nie eine eigene Gründen können. Miroku sah sie forschen an und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Ihr standen die Tränen in den Augen, doch sie fasste sich schnell wieder. "Ich verstehe dich Miroku, es fällt mir zwar schwer, aber ich werde deine Entscheidung akzeptieren" gab sie gefasst von sich. Etwas zu gefasst, er merkte, dass es sie sehr getroffen hatte.

Es wurde ein berauschendes Fest. Es gab vielerlei Köstlichkeiten und genügend Alkohol, dem Miroku reichlich zusprach. Er wollte das Gespräch vom Vorabend vergessen. Sango hingegen nahm kaum etwas zu sich, ihr lag das alles noch immer schwer im Magen. Allerdings kam sie nicht umhin, mit einigen Leuten anzustoßen, sodass sie, als sie sich schlafen legten, bereits einen kleinen Schwips hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Sango, das sie fast nichts getrunken hatte, vor Miroku wach. Der Kopf tat ihr leicht weh. Das hatte sich aber schlagartig vergessen, als sie an sich hinunter sah. "Wieso bin ich nackt? Was ist den gestern noch passiert?" Langsam kam dann doch die Erinnerung zurück und ihr Gesicht wurde heiß, bei dem Gedanken an die wunderschöne Nacht. Schließlich weckte sie auch ihren frisch angetrauten. "Was ist denn?" brummelte er und hielt sich seinen schmerzenden Kopf. Er hatte einen ordentlich Kater, war aber ebenfalls gleich wach, als er die Situation erkannte. "Sango? Du meine Güte! Haben wir etwa... ?" Sie nickte nur. "Scheiße!" Er ließ sich zurück aufs Lager fallen. "Hoffentlich ist nichts passiert. Das darf nicht wieder vorkommen." Er rieb sich stöhnend den Kopf "Ich werde nie wieder Sake trinken!" Der Taijin war es egal, sie hatte wenigstens eine schöne Nacht mit ihm verbracht.

__

Einen Monat später:  
Die beiden lebten nun in dem Dorf, denn die Splitter zu suchen hatte ohne Kagome wenig Sinn. In Sango regte sich schon seit langem sein leiser verdacht und er wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker: Die eine Nacht war nicht ohne Folgen geblieben. Sie musste es ihm sagen.

Sie machten gerade einen Abendspaziergang. Sango hat sich fest vorgenommen es ihm jetzt zu sagen. "Du Miroku, ... erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Hochzeitsnacht?" "Ähm .." ,rot werdend "ein bisschen." "Es wird bald etwas geben, dass dich immer daran erinnern wird." Sango redete um den heißen Brei und Miroku sah sie nur verständnislos an. "Miroku ich bin schwanger!" verdeutlichte sie ihre Aussage. Das Gesicht des Mönchs entgleiste und Sango hatte schon Angst vor dem, was sagen würde, doch dann fing er an zu strahlen. "Ich werde Vater!" Seine Entscheidung damals war ja rein von Vernunft geprägt gewesen und so freute er sich trotz allem. Sango war sichtlich erleichtert, aber weiter darüber reden konnten die nicht mehr.

Genau in diesem Moment wurde das Dorf von Narakus Handlanger angegriffen und sie mussten kämpfen. Die Gegner waren in der Überzahl, der Mönch konnte auch sein Kazaana nicht einsetzen, da Naraku auch seine Giftbienen wieder mitgeschickt hatte.  
Sango wurde von immer mehr Dämonen eingekreist, er konnte nicht zu lassen, dass seine Familie! vernichtet wird. Ohne zu zögern nimmt er die Gebetsperlen ab.  
Schon nachdem er die ersten Bienen abbekommen hatte, ging er geschwächt in die Knie. Seine Frau wollte gerade zu ihm laufen, doch er rief: "Kirara, bring Sango in Sicherheit!" und diese gehorchte sofort, ohne auf die Proteste der Frau zu hören. ER sah noch wie Kirara sie wegbrachte und hörte noch wie sie verzweifelt seinen Namen rief. Als sie weg waren, hatte er auch schon alle Dämonen verschwinden lassen. Er spürte das Gift schon in seinem Körper, doch darüber machte er sich keine Gedanken, sein Tod war unausweichlich. Er hatte sein Kazaana überbeansprucht, und es vergrößerte sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde. Traurig blickte er auf seine Hand ‚nie werde ich mein Kind kennen lernen.' Das waren auch schon seine letzten Gedanken und er wurde von dem schwarzen Loch verschlungen.

Kirara hatte indessen Shippo und Sango in ein weit entlegenes Bergdorf gebracht, Sango hatte den ganzen Weg über geweint und geschrieen. Als sie ankamen, war sie schon ruhiger geworden. Sie wäre am liebsten mit gestorben, doch sie musste leben, für ihr Kind, das sie unter dem Herzen trug. Für ihrer beider Kind.

RÜCKBLICK ENDE


	6. Aufbruch

>Danke für die netten Kommis, freu mich immer, wenn meine Geschichte jemanden gefällt. Die Bemerkung "Schreib, schnell weiter!" war echt lieb, aber leider unnötig. Ich werke geradea an Kapitel 25 von 27 geplanten. Also kommt noch eine ganze Menge. Mein Schreibstil hat sich bis da, wo ich jetzt bin, ganz schön verändert. - Zum Besseren, wie ich denke. Langer Rede - kurzer Sinn: Es geht weiter!

**Aufbruch**

* * *

In kurzen Sätzen hatte Sango Kagome die Geschehnisse von damals geschildert. Jetzt verstand sie diesen Miroku auch besser und ihr tat das Herz weh wegen des grausamen Schicksals ihrer alten Freunde.  
Sie stand auf und ging Miroku suchen, um sich zu entschuldigen. Sessi sah ihr eine Weile hinterher. ‚Ich noch kein Wort mit ihr gewechselt und trotzdem mag ich sie irgendwie. Sie hat so eine Unbeschwertheit und Wärme. Das ist den Menschen hier schon lange verloren gegangen.'  
Sie hatte ihn schon bald entdeckt. Er saß auf einer keinen Anhöhe und blickte hinunter auf das Lager. Kagome fiel auf, dass man von dort oben Sango und Sessi sehr gut sehen konnte. Als der Mönch Kagome bemerkte, versteckte er schnell etwas hinter seinem Rücken. Er war aber nicht schnell genug, sie konnte noch erkennen , dass es etwas gezeichnet hatte, eine Person, leider aber nicht welche.  
"Hallo, Miroku" fing sie an, "es tut mir leid, wenn ich etwas Falsches gesagt habe. Ich wollte dich nicht verletzen." "Schon gut, wahrscheinlich hast du ja Recht. Schließlich hast du ihn besser gekannt als ich." "Hmm. Komm lass uns zurückgehen, die anderen warten schon auf uns."

Als sie zurück kamen, saß Sessi noch immer am selben Platz und schien darauf zu warten, endlich weiter sprechen zu dürfen. "Wie ich bereits sagte, wir müssen uns überlegen wer mitkommt! Sango, Miroku?" Diese zeigten durch ein kurzes Nicken ihr Einverständnis. "und mit mir und Kagome wäre wir schon einmal zu viert. Sonst noch freiwillige?"  
Etwas verlägen schlägt Sango jemanden vor: "Wie wär's noch mit Otoko?" "Keine schlechte Idee. O T O K O!" schallte es dann durch das ganze Lager in einer Lautstärke, dass sogar die Vögel im Wald erschreckt hoch flogen.  
In der kleine Gruppe hielten sich alle schnell die Ohren zu. "Brauchst ja nicht so zu brüllen, ich steh ja direkt hinter dir!" Nun war Sessi etwas verlegen.  
Kagome schaute Otoko interessiert an. Er stach unter allen anderen anwesenden heraus. Seine Gestalt war zwar menschlich, doch seine Haut war grün und schuppig wie die eines Reptils. Doch seine Augen wiederum strahlten menschliche Wärme aus.  
"Kagome, darf ich dir Otoko vorstellen. Wie dir bestimmt schon aufgefallen ist, ist er ein Hanyou und ein sehr begabter Schmied." Beleidigt mischte dieser sich ein: "Was heißt da sehr begabt? Ich bin genial, schließlich beherrsche ich auch die uralten Schmiedekünste von Toutousei, wer heutzutage kann das sonst noch von sich behaupten! Und außerdem bin ich Erfinder." An Kagome gewandt. "Was sagst du zu meinen Feuerrohren - eine Erfindung von mir." (Er meint natürlich die Gewehre) "Ähm, ja , toll"  
"Ist ja schon gut" ergriff nun Sessi wieder das Wort, "Und was ist? Kommst du mit?" "Natürlich so ein Abenteuer lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen. Vor allem möchte ich gern selber sehen was an dieser Legende dran." Dabei beäugte er Kagome misstrauisch. Das passte dieser aber gar nicht, sie hatte es satt von allen dauernd beglotzt zu werden. Wütend stemmte die ihre Hände in die Hüfte. "Schau mich nicht so blöd an, noch nie ein Mädchen gesehen." (Entschuldigung mir ist nichts besseres eingefallen)  
Ungerührt blickte er zur Seite auf Sessi. "Nemura, muss aber auch noch mit, schließlich möchte ich unterwegs auch was anständiges essen." Kagome wollte gerade erwähne, dass sie doch kochen könnte, aber dann fielen ihr Inu Yasha's Kommentare zu ihren Kochkünsten ein und sie ließ es lieber bleiben.  
Sessi holte gerade Luft, da sage der Schmied schnell: "Bitte brüll nicht wieder so, ich geh ihn eh selber suchen." "Mir soll's recht sein." Er war erst ein paar Meter entfernt, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte. "Hey, du, Fremde. Du wirst eine Waffe brauchen!" "Ähm, ja." Er schaute sie weiter an, als ob er auf etwas warten würde. Erst nach geraumer Zeit, ging Kagome ein Licht auf. "Einen Bogen bitte, und einen Köcher voll Pfeilen."  
Er war enttäuscht. "So etwas ordinäres? Pah, dass ist meiner Künste ja gar nicht wert! Na ja, wenn die Dame es wünscht." Damit ging er endgültig.  
Sango hatte die ganze Zeit über kein einziges Wort verloren und als Kagome sie etwas über Otoko fragen wollte, reagierte sie überhaupt nicht. Sie starrte nur mit glänzenden Augen in die Richtung in der er verschwunden war. Das Mädchen gab es auf mit ihr reden zu wollen und ging stattdessen zu Miroku - Sessi war ihr nicht ganz geheuer. Was wahrscheinlich nur an ihrer Ähnlichkeit mit Inu Yasha lag.  
"Hallo Miroku!" sie setzte sich zu ihm. "Du sag mal, ist dieser Otoko immer so überheblich?" "Ja, aber er kann es sich auch leisten. Er ist tatsächlich der beste Waffenschmied den es noch gibt." "Und wer ist Nemura?" "Er ist hier für viele Sachen zuständig, unter anderem kochen. Was er wirklich gut kann. Ich bin aber trotzdem nicht davon begeistert, dass er mitkommen soll." "wieso?" "Weil er ein furchtbarer Angsthase ist, und ständig rumnervt." "Oh!" Nach einer Weile, des Schweigens und vor sich Hinstarrens: "Miroku, darf ich dich noch was fragen?" "Hm" "Wieso seid du und deine Schwester nach euren Vorfahren benannt?" "Diese Namen wurden von Genreration zu Generation weitergeben, immer an diejenigen, die den Fluch des Kazaana erbten. Meistens waren dies die Erstgeborenen."  
Sessi hatte die ganze Zeit dem Gespräch gelauscht, musste die beiden nun unterbrechen. "Kommt, wir müssen los. Bis zu Shippo haben wir noch einen langen Weg vor uns. Wir treffen uns in einer Stunde wieder hier."  
Kagome brauchte nicht lange, sie hatte ihren Rucksack schon fertig gepackt und wartet nun auf die anderen. Nach und nach trafen diese ein, bis die kleine Gruppe vollständig war. Otoko reicht ihr den gewünschten Bogen und Köcher mit Pfeilen. Aber auch noch einen kleinen Dolch. "Ein Dolch?" "Ja, für den Fall, dass dir die Pfeile ausgehen, damit du dich verteidigen kann's." "Danke." Kagome nahm den Dolch und schaute etwas ratlos an sich hinunter. ‚Wo soll ich den nur hintun', sie hatte ja wie immer ihre spärlich Schuluniform an. Otoko bemerkte ihr Dilemma und reicht ihr noch einen Waffengürtel. Kagome legte ihn sich schnell um und verstaute den Dolch. Was für ein seltsames Bild: Ein Mädchen mit Schuluniform und Waffengürtel, das passte so gar nicht zusammen und alle grinsten leicht bei ihrem Anblick. Doch das Grinsen verging ihnen und wich einem Staunen, als sie sahen wie Kagome scheinbar mühelos den schweren Rucksack auf den Rücken nahm.  
Jetzt nahm sich das Mädchen Zeit ihre Begleiter zu mustern. Sango hatte ihren Knochenbummerrang dabei, Miroku den Mönchstab, Otoko eines seiner "Feuerrohre", auf die er so stolz war und Nemura bloß ein paar Töpfe und eine kleine Tasche. Ihr Blick blieb bei Sessi hängen, die Toukejin und Tensaiga an ihrer Hüfte trug. ‚Mann, sie muss wirklich sehr stark sein, wenn sie Toukejin führen kann!'  
Schweigend marschierten sie los, jeder seiner eigenen Gedanken nachhängend. Doch einen Gedanken hatten sie gemeinsam: ‚Was uns wohl erwarten wird?'


	7. Der erste Kamp oder

** "Mist, Naraku hat uns entdeckt!"**

* * *

Sie waren schon 2 Tage unterwegs. Hin und wieder sind ihnen ein paar Dämonen über den Weg gelaufen, die einfach von Sango oder Miroku eingesaugt wurden. Alles in allem ist nichts aufregendes passiert.

‚Irgendwie bin ich noch nutzloser als damals bei Inu Yasha. Ha, damals! Genau genommen ist es erst ein paar Tage her, dass ich gegangen bin und ich hab mich nicht einmal von ihm verabschiedet. Ich wollte mich einfach so davon schleichen!'  
Es war Abend und Kagome saß noch am Feuer und hing ihren Gedanken nach, an diesem Abend war sie dran mit Wache halten. Die anderen schliefen schon längst. Darüber war sie sehr froh, so konnte niemand ihre Tränen sehen, die ihr nun unaufhörlich über das Gesicht liefen und bereist kleine Pützen auf der steinharten Erde bildeten. Sie hatte gar nicht versucht sie zurückzuhalten, wozu auch.  
Was sie nicht wusste war, dass ihre Tränen nicht ganz unbemerkt geblieben waren. Jemand hier hatte eine ebenso gute Nase wie Inu Yasha. Sessi war von dem ungewohnten Geruch aufgewacht und blickte nun zu Kagome, nicht wissend was sie tun sollte.  
Kagome sinnierte weiter ‚Keiner hier braucht mich. Es sind keine Splitter zu suchen, Nemura ist fürs Kochen zuständig und die Dämonen werden hauptsächlich von Sango und Miroku erledigt. Und was die beiden nicht schaffen, schafft Sessi. Bei den letzen kleinen Kämpfen hab ich eigentlich nur zugesehen.' Am liebsten würde sie davon laufen, sie fühlte sich so allein, hatte ihr keine Freunde. ‚Alles ist hier so ... anders, fremd. Aber wohin könnte ich schon gehen, nicht einmal nach Hause.' Noch mehr Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht und nun lies sich auf ein Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Sie war schon total verzweifelt, als ihr etwas einfiel: ‚Inu Yasha!' Sie fasste wieder etwas Mut und man konnte Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen sehen, auch die Tränen versiegten. ‚Wenn du noch irgendwo am leben bist, werde ich dich finden!' versprach sie sich selbst.  
Plötzlich legte jemand einen Arm uns sie. Erschrocken sprang sie, setzt sich aber sofort wieder beruhigt hin als sie sah wer es war.  
Sessi war unbemerkt aufgestanden und saß nun neben ihr, um sie zu trösten. "Es wird schon wieder alles in Ordnung kommen." Kagome blickte ihr in die Augen und fühlte eine Art Verbundenheit. Alles brach aus ihr heraus: "Er fehlt mir so. Hier ist alles so ähnlich und doch so anders. Ich kann nicht einmal mehr nach Hause. Das einzige was ich noch hab ist ER." Etwas leiser: "Ich liebe ihn."  
Seltsamer Weise wirkte Sessi nicht sonderlich überrascht. Sie nahm die nun wieder schluchzende Kagome einfach in den Arm und strich ihr sanft über den Rücken. Tausend Erinnerungen kamen wieder hoch und sie schluchzte noch heftiger. Irgendwann war sie dann vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen. Sessi legte sie ihn ihren Schlafsack und übernahm ihre Wache.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Kagome unsanft von Otoko geweckt. "Komm steh auf du Schlafmütze! Erst übernimmt Sessi die Wache für die und dann müssen wir auch noch alle auf dich warten." Kagome rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. ‚Sind wirklich schon alle wach außer mir?' Tatsächlich, alle hatten schon zusammengepackt und warteten nun mit dem Frühstück auf sie. "Aber warum habt ihr mich so lange schlafen lassen?" "Anweisung von Sessi." Antwortet Nemura ihr schüchtern. "Apropos, wo ist sie überhaupt?" Die anderen zuckten nur mit den Schultern, dann hörte man ein lautes Getöse und sah in weiter Ferne Staub hochfliegen. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen zuckte die junge Miko erschrocken zusammen. "Anscheinen trainiert sie mal wieder." kam es von Sango. "Komm lasst uns Frühstücken, ich bin am Verhungern!" Und damit wollte sie nach der Kelle greifen, doch Nemura funkte dazwischen "Erst wenn alle da sind." Und schlug ihr mit einem Löffel auf die Finger. Beim Essen kannte er kein Pardon, entweder bekamen alle was oder alle mussten warten. Sango zog eine Schnute. Und Miroku schüttelte nur den Kopf über das Benehmen seiner Zwillingsschwester.  
Zum Glück blieb ein Streit aus, denn in gerade kam Sessi aus dem Wald zurück. "Was gibt's zu essen?" Nun wurde ausgeteilt und alle verspeisten genüsslich ihr Frühstück, dass wie Kagome wiederwillig zugeben musste, einfach köstlich schmeckte.  
Nachdem sie wieder alles weggeräumt hatten, machten sie sich auch schon auf den Weg. Kagome, nicht wirklich ausgeschlafen war, hatte ziemliche Schwierigkeiten mit den anderen Schritt zu halten. Sessi bemerkte dies und blieb stehen, worauf Otoko, der direkt hinter ihr ging, in sie hineinlief. "Mensch Sessi, was ist denn jetzt los?" "Nichts weiter." Sie wartete bis Kagome zu ihr aufgeschlossen hatte, und ging erst dann weiter. Otoko blickte sie grimmig an.

Auf einmal hörte man weiter hinten ein Kreischen. Alle dachten sofort an einen Dämon und zogen ihre Waffen, als Nemura verfolgt von einem wütenden Miroku angelaufen kam. Letztendlich versteckte er sich hinter Kagome und Sessi, die nebeneinander standen. "Was ist den jetzt los?" frage Sessi streng. Miroku sah Nemura nur böse an mit einem Blick der wohl sagen sollte: _Halt bloß deinen Mund! _  
Nemura kicherte "Ich weiß ihn wen er verknallt ist!" und flüsterte es Kagome ins Ohr. Er benahm sich jetzt wirklich ziemlich kindisch. Zum ersten Mal betrachtet Kagome Nemura genauer. "Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich." "Ich bin schon 10." Kam die stolze Antwort. Kagome war schockiert, wie konnte man den ein halbes Kind mit auf eine solche Reise nehmen. Sie wollte gerade noch etwas zu ihm sagen, aber er war verschwunden. Verwirrt blickte sie umher.  
Schließlich sah sie auch hinter sich und hatte den Grund für sein plötzliches Verschwinden vor Augen.

Eine riesige Armee von Dämonen war aufgetaucht und es wurden immer mehr, sodass sogar die Sonne verdeckt wurde. Sango und Miroku machten sich gerade gemeinsam bereit, den Dämonen ihr Kazaana vorzustellen. Kagome konnte es gerade noch rechtzeitig verhindern.  
"Was soll das Kagome?" "Na seht ihr denn die Bienen nicht?" "Doch, und weiter?" "Hattet ihr es denn noch nie mit Narakus Giftbienen zu tun? Das kann ich ja gar nicht glauben." "Was soll mit diesen Giftbienen sein?" "Das Gift dieser Bienen gelangt durch das Kazaana hindurch in eure Körper, ihr würdet einen elendigen Tod sterben." Die beiden wurden bleich.  
Während die drei sich über die Bienen unterhalten hatten, wollte sich Sessi schon mal der Dämonen annehmen. Sie sprang hoch, holte mit ihrer Giftklaue (von Sesshomaru vererbt) aus und prallte zurück. Verblüfft saß sie nun am Boden. Noch bevor sie aufstehen konnte, tauchte Naraku höchstpersönlich auf. In dieser Zeitebene hatte er es nicht einmal nötig sich hinter seinen Pavianfell zu verstecken. In der Hand hielt er das fast vollständig Shikon no Tama.  
"Hallo Kagome, schön dich wiederzusehen" er lächelte boshaft "wie sich sehe hast du den Sturz durch den Brunnen überlebt.  
Ich wollte es erst gar nicht glauben, als ich dich in Kannas Spiegel sah. Jetzt fehlt mir dann nur noch ein Splitter." Dann schrie er. "Gib ihn mir!"  
"Niemals." "Na gut, dann macht ihr halt Bekanntschaft mit meinem Abkömmling HEAT."(Ist Englisch, hab leider keine Ahnung von japanisch) Und er verschwand.

Da wo Naraku noch bis vor ein paar Sekunden zu sehen war, schwebte nun jemand ... etwas? anderes. Als sie Heat sahen waren sie kurz davor loszuprusten. Sehr gefährlich sah er nämlich nicht aus.  
Heat war ein kugelrunder Mops (kein Hund), man konnte nicht einmal erkennen, ob er ein Mann oder eine Frau sein sollte. Seine Haut war knallrot, als hätte er einen schlimmen Sonnenbrand und seine stroh-blonden Haare waren zu einem Ma-ge (japanischer Zopf) hochgesteckt. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er eine einfachen Sonnenschirm.  
Alles in allem, sah er aus wie ein Sumo-Ringer, der zulange in der Sonne gelegen hatte.  
Eine kleine Handbewegung von Heat, und die Dämonenschar griff an. Sessi wehrte, die ersten erfolgreich mit ihrem Schwert ab, während Kagome nach ihren Pfeilen suchte. In der Aufregung war ihr der Köcher hinunter gefallen. Sango und Miroku standen noch immer etwas belämmert daneben, nicht wissend was sie tun sollten ohne ihr Kazaana.  
Kagome hatte schon ein paar Dämonen mir ihren Pfeilen erledigt. "Warum kämpft ihr nicht?" "Na ja, wir wissen nicht wie." Nun schaute Kagome die beiden verdutzt an. "Sango, warum verwendest du nicht deinen Knochbummerrang? Und Miroku, hast du keine Bannzettel und außerdem deinen Mönchstab!"  
Sango wollte sich keine Blöße geben und griff zögerlich nach ihrem Bummerrang. Was dann geschah, konnte/wollte Kagome einfach nicht glauben. Sango holte einmal Schwung, dann noch einmal und noch einmal. Als sie ihn dann endlich warf, flog er nur ein paar Meter weit und blieb dann in der Wiese stecken. Mit knallrotem Kopf lief sie ihn holen.  
_Kagome: drop._  
Miroku sah dem Ganzen gebannt zu. Sessi war noch immer mit den Dämonen beschäftigt und nur die Hälfte von ihnen war kampftauglich.  
Katastrophe! Kagome kämpfte nun wieder an Sessi's und Otoko's Seite (hatte ihn total vergessen), der eifrig versuchte die Angreifer mit seiner neuen Erfindung vom Himmel zu holen. Heat hatte sich noch keinen Millimeter bewegt, und sah, anscheinend ganz unbeteiligt, den Kämpfen zu. Der Schweiß stand ihnen schon im Gesicht, sogar denen, die eigentlich nur dumm dastanden. Sessi ging inzwischen die Puste aus, und Kagome und Otoko schien es nicht anders zu ergehen.  
Sango hatte sich nach einiger Zeit wieder dazu überwunden noch einen Versuch zu starten, diesmal flog ihre Waffe sogar in Richtung der Dämonen, nur verfehlte sie diese um etliche Meter. Und als der Knochenbummerrang zurückkam, wurde sie von ihm am Kopf getroffen und fiel um.  
_Alle: drop_  
Zur selben Zeit wie Sango hatte auch Miroku seine Kampfversuche gestartet. Er bewarf einen Schlangendämon mit einem Bannzettel. Der guckte aber nur kurz verwirrt und war ihn dann von sich. In seiner Not, schlug Miroku den Schlangendämon einfach mit seinem Stab KO. Das konnte er ganz gut, er hatte ja schließlich lang genug bei Sango geübt. _grins_  
Von seinem Erfolg ermutigt stürzte er sich ins Geschehen.

Kagome kam das Ganze inzwischen ziemlich merkwürdig vor. ‚Da stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht. Es wird immer heißer, wir sind bald am Ende. Und dieser komische Abkömmling von Naraku hat sich noch immer nichtbewegt. Moment mal, heißt er nicht HEAT? Das sagt mir irgendetwas.' Und plötzlich wusste sie was los war. "Sessi, wir müssen Heat loswerden, sonst sind wir erledigt." Sie verstand nicht was Kagome meinte, da ergänzte sie noch: "Diese Hitze; dafür ist er verantwortlich." Sessi nickte kurz, sprang dann hoch zu dem schwebenden Heat und versuchte ihn mit einer der stärksten Attacken von Toukejin, die sie beherrschte, zu vernichten.  
Als sich der Staub verzogen hatte, war Heat noch immer am Himmel. Er hatte einfach seien Schirm schützend vor sich gehalten, und somit keine einzigen Kratzer abbekommen. Er war sogar noch immer ganz gelassen.  
Kagome: 'Der Schirm muss ein besonderes Schutzfeld haben. Na warte!'  
Sie spannte ihren Bogen mit alles Kraft und legt all ihre Energie in diesen Pfeil. Sie wollte in gerade abschießen, da sprang die Halbdämonin ihr in die Schusslinie um ihrerseits einen Angriff zu starten. "Aus dem Weg!" schrie Kagome nur und lies los. Der Pfeil flog um Haaresbreite an Sessi vorbei, er streifte sogar noch ihre weißen Haare, als sie sich erschrocken umdrehte.  
Der Pfeil traf auf den Schirm, er leuchtet hell auf als er gegen die Barriere stieß und kurz darauf auch schon durch war. Ein Schrei der einem durch Mark und Bein ging erfüllte die gesamte Lichtung. Heat implodierte und zog alles um sich in ein schwarzes Loch. (wie bei einer Sonne) Die 6 ... nein 5 Gefährten (Nemura war ja spurlos verschwunden) konnten sich noch gerade so retten.  
Sessi bohrte Toukejin in die Erde und hielt Kagome fest, Miroku tat das Gleich mit seinem Stab und schnappte sich, die noch immer bewusstlose Sange und Otoko fand Halt an dem Baum neben dem er stand. Gerade als die Kräfte sie verlassen wollten, verschwand das schwarze Loch und eine unheimlich Stille legte sich über den Wald und die Lichtung.

Alle zuckten erschreckt zusammen als: "Hallo, alles gut ausgegangen?". Nemura war wieder da. Genauso plötzlich wie er verschwunden war, war er auch wieder aufgetaucht. Die Anspannung der Gruppe löste sich bei seinem fröhlichen Lachen, und sie machten sich nach einer kurzen Pause mit Jause (hihi, reimt sich) auf den Weg.


	8. Die letzte Miko

Danke für den Hinweis bezüglich Heat. Werd es bei Gelegenheit überarbeiten, was in nächster Zeit sicher nicht der Fall sein wird. An "Geister der Vergangenheit" schreibe ich auch grad fleißig weiter, trotzdem wird es noch ein Weilchen dauern bis der nächste Teil fertig ist, da Zeitfluss ja auch noch nicht abgeschlossen ist (Schreibe gerade an einem Lemon Teil ;))  
Noch dazu hab ich eine neue Homepage hochgeladen, die verwaltet werden muss. Wen es interessiert: http/mitglied.lycos.de/none  
Das Thema lautet Schreiben und Zeichnen, bald werden auch die ersten Wettbewerbe starten. Aber nun mal weiter im Text :)

Die letzte Miko

* * *

Sie waren schon wieder eine Weile unterwegs und es herrschte schon die ganze Zeit ein seltsames Schweigen. Kagome fragte sich, was wohl mit den andren los sei, denn in den letzten Tagen hatte sich schon so etwas wie Freundschaft entwickelt. Doch nun...

Plötzlich hatte sie ein seltsames Gefühl, ein Gefühl das sie kannte, doch es verschwand gleich wieder. ‚Das muss ich mir wohl eingebildet haben.'

Sie spürte wieder ein Blick in ihrem Rücken und drehte sich um, und bemerkte gerade noch, wie sich Sango schnell zur Seite drehte.

‚So geht das schon die ganze Zeit.' Sie hatte gerade zu ende gedacht, als sie hörte wie die anderen hinter ihr tuschelten, außer Sessi, die ging vor ihr. Kagome wurde sauer. Wütend drehte sie sich um und schrie die anderen an. „Was soll das jetzt. Was ist auf einmal los mit euch!" Diese blieben nur erschrocken stehen und sahen sie verdutzt an. Alle außer Nemura, der war schon wieder verschwunden.

Als Kagome merkte, dass wohl keine Antwort zu erwarten war, stapfte sie noch immer wütend weiter und rannte fast Sessi um, die ebenfalls stehen geblieben war. Durch den Zusammenprall landete sie unsanft auf ihrem Hinterteil. Sessi half ihr aber gleich wieder auf.  
„Du hast ihn Angst gemacht." Meinte sie vorwurfvoll.  
„Wen hab ich Angst gemacht?" Kagome hatte keine Ahnung was Sessi meinte.  
„Ist es dir nicht aufgefallen? Nemura ist weg."

Kagome drehte sich verwirrt um, und verstand jetzt noch weniger. Denn da stand Nemura doch.

„Apropos Nemura. Wie kannst du es nur verantworten ein Kind mit auf so eine gefährlich Reise zu nehmen."  
„Er sieht aber nicht aus wie ein Kind, oder?" Er ist fast so groß wie ein Erwachsener.  
„Nein, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, dass er ein Kind ist."  
„Kagome, glaub mir, du regst dich umsonst auf."  
„Was soll denn das nun wieder heißen?"  
„Ist dir denn gar nichts an ihm aufgefallen?"  
„Nein."  
„Einer Nemura's Vorfahren war ein Dämon, er hat gewisse Fähigkeiten geerbt."  
„Zum Beispiel?"  
„Zum Beispiel, dass er sich wort-wörtlich in Luft auflöst, wenn Gefahr droht oder er Angst hat." Sessi hatte das alles so sanft erzählt, dass sich Kagome unweigerlich eine Frage aufdrängte. „Ist er dein Sohn?"  
„Nein, aber seine Mutter hat ihn mir bei ihrem Tod anvertraut. Er war damals noch fast ein Baby. Ich lies ihn aber bei Otoko, schließlich konnte ich ja keinen Säugling mit zu den Kämpfen nehmen."

Kagome schwieg. Sessi sah sie an und wechselte abrupt das Thema.  
„Du bist sehr stak."  
„Hä? Ich?"   
„Du hast den Mistkerl mit einem Schuss erledigt." Kam es beigeistert von hinten. Nemura hatte sich unbemerkt angeschlichen.  
„Das sind doch nur die ganz normalen Kräfte einer Miko." Tat Kagome das Kompliment ab.  
„Was ist eine Miko?" fragte Nemura darauf.  
„Du weißt nicht was eine Miko ist?" Nun ergriff Miroku das Wort.  
„Miko's sind seit einiger Zeit, sozusagen ausgestorben. Naraku hat sie alle töten lassen."  
„Soll das heißen ich bin die einzige Miko, die es noch gibt? Das kann ja gar nicht sein, es werden doch Mädchen mit dieser Gabe geboren!"  
„Kann schon sein, aber alle sind peinlich darauf bedacht nicht aufzufallen. Wer möchte schon, dass die eigene Tochter getötet wird."  
„Verstehe. Das heißt also, dass auch ich in großer Gefahr bin."  
„Keine Angst, wir beschützen dich." Das hatte Miroku gesagt, und Kagome blickte ihn und Sango an. drop ‚Na super, da bin ich ja schon so gut wie verloren.'

Sie waren während des Gespräches weitergegangen und nun an einen großen Berg angekommen. Sessi blieb stehen und Miroku der nicht achtgegeben hatte, stieß mit ihr zusammen. Beide Gesichter zierte eine leichte Röte, als sie in die Augen des anderen sahen und sie wandten sich schnell voneinander ab.

„Wir sind da." Sagte Sessi noch immer etwas rot.  
„Da oben in einem Dorf lebt Shippo."  
„Waaas! Wie sollen wir den da rauf kommen?"  
„Ganz einfach: Klettern." Sessi ging voraus und die anderen folgten ihr, wenn auch wiederwillig.

Als sie endlich, nach einem schier end losen Aufstieg angekommen waren, ruhten sie sich erst mal am Rande der Klippen aus. Alles außer den 2 Halbdämonen, hatten etliche Kratzer und Prellungen abbekommen. Sie sahen wirklich ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

Frauen aus dem Dorf kamen mit Trögen vorbei , anscheinend wollten sie Wasser holen gehen, und starrten die kleine Gruppe verwundert an. Kagome starrte unverhohlen zurück, sie hatte wirklich genug davon, wie ein Tier im Zoo behandelt zu werden. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, drehten sie die Frauen um, und rannten zurück ins Dorf, welches sich fast bis zur Klippe erstreckte. Die letzten Häuser waren nur einige Meter entfernt von ihnen, sie waren aber zu erschöpft, um sich auf noch für das letzte Stück aufzuraffen. Außerdem würde ihnen das Dorf schon nicht wegrennen.

Ein paar Minuten nachdem die Frauen gegangen waren, kamen sie auch schon wieder zurück, nur hatten sie nun einen alten Mann dabei.  
„Hallo Sessi, lang nicht mehr gesehen." Richtet dieser das Wort an sie.  
„Was führt dich zu uns?"

Eine de Frauen trat auf die restliche Gruppe zu:  
„Sagt mal, wieso hab ihr eigentlich nicht den Weg herauf benutzt?" Alle schauten auf die Stelle auf die sie mit ihrer Hand zeigte. Nicht unweit von ihnen Endete eine schmale Straße, die zu dem Dorf führte.  
„Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" Stinksauer ging Kagome auf Sessi zu.  
„Osuwari!" Nichts tat sich. Sessi und der alte Mann sahen sie nur etwas seltsam an. Kagome tat das Herz weh. ‚Das ist ja gar nicht Inu Yasha.' Langsam ging sie in die Knie, ihr Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos, so als hätte sie alle Gefühle verloren.

Nun stürzten sich die anderen auf Sessi, wegen der unfreiwilligen und auch noch unnötigen Kletterpartie. Kagome indessen hatte sich wieder etwas erholt. ‚Shippou! Ich muss zu ihm, er weiß wo Inu Yasha ist.' Sie stand auf und ging Richtung Dorfplatz, dort fragte sie den erstbesten nach dem Kitsunen.  
„Shippou? Ja, der ist dort in DER Hütte, aber..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Kagome war schon weg.

Kagome stand vor der Hütte, und aus unerfindlichen Gründen zögerte sie hineinzugehen. So stand sie ein paar Minuten unentschlossen da. Dann riss sie sich doch zusammen und trat ein.

In der Hütte war es dunkel und es roch nach Krankheit. Vorsichtig ging sie ein paar Schritte weiter.  
„Shippou?" frage sie leise in den dunkeln Raum hinein.  
„Wer ist da?" antwortete eine knarrende Stimme.  
„Hallo? Ich suche Shippou." Wieder diese Stimme.  
„Du hast ihn gefunden. Was willst du?"

Kagome stand nun vor dem Schlafplatz, auf dem ein sehr alter Kitsune lag. Seine Haut war mit tiefen Falten überseht und sein Blick hing starr an der Zimmerdecke.  
„Shippou erkennst du mich denn nicht?"  
„Kindchen, ich bin schon sehr alt. Meine Augen haben mir schon vor langer Zeit den Dienst versagt." Und er keifte noch.  
„Geh und lass mich in Ruhe sterben."  
‚Was für ein ekelhafter, alter Grieskram. Und das soll Shippou sein?' Sie wollte sich gerade umdrehen und gehen.  
„Halt warte!" Ihm war etwas aufgefallen. Gott-sei-Dank hatte ihn seine Nase noch nicht im Stich gelassen. ‚Dieser Geruch! Diese Stimme!'  
„Ka...Kago ... Kagome?"  
„Ja." „Bist du es wirklich?" Tränen traten ihm in seine blinden Augen.  
„Du bist zurückgekommen." Sie war nun wieder an sein Bett getreten und setzte sich. Sanft strich sie ihm über die Haare, so wie sie es früher immer getan hatte.  
„Tut mir leid, aber ich bin nicht zurückgekommen."  
„Bist du ein Geist und kommst mich holen?"  
Sie lächelte. „Nein, dass auch nicht. Als ich durch den Brunnen ging, bin ich wieder 500 Jahre in die Zukunft gereist. Das ist für mich erst eine Woche her, für die 500 Jahre."  
„Oh, Kagome, ich hab dich so vermisst." Mit letzter Kraft umarmte er sie.  
„Ich dich auch mein Kleiner." Eigentlich wollte er erwidern, dass er nun nicht mehr klein war, doch er genoss lieber diesen lang herbeigesehnten Augenblick. Kagome brach als erstes das Schweigen.  
„Shippou, sag, was ist passiert? Wie konnte nur alles so schief laufen?"  
Er wollte gerade ansetzten zu erzählen, doch..  
„Die Legende kenn ich schon, du Angeber. Uns alle gerettet, was?" Ihre Stimme klang etwas vorwurfsvoll, man hörte aber auch das Lächeln heraus, das auf ihrem Gesicht lag.  
„Weißt du wo Inu Yasha ist. Ich MUSS ihn finden."  
„Kommst du zurück, wenn du ihn gefunden hast?"  
„Natürlich! Aber jetzt sag mir wo er ist." Er benahm sich noch immer wie der anhänglich kleine Kitsune von damals, trotz seines Alters.  
„ Tut mir leid, so genau weiß ich das auch nicht. Das mit Kikyou und dem Bann, habe ich von Miyoga erfahren, der damals bei ihm war. Miyoga ist aber schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr aufgeraucht."  
„Kannst du mir denn gar nicht helfen."  
„Na ja, er sagte damals irgendetwas, von: du müsstest deinem Gefühl folgen, und dass nur du ihn finden könntest." ‚Ihrem Gefühl folgen..' diese Worte trafen sie wie ein Blitzschlag.  
„Danke." Sagte sie noch schnell, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und war schon fort. Er wollte ihr noch etwa hinterher rufen, doch sie war schon weg und so sparte er sich seine mahnenden Worte.

Kagome holte sich nur ihren Bogen und die Pfeile, und rannte an den anderen vorbei – die sich noch immer mit Sessi, wegen des Aufstiegs kabbelten – und den Weg hinunter vom Berg. Keiner bekam mir wie sie verschwand, nur Shippou wusste was los war, besser gesagt er ahnte es. Kagome hatte ein Ziel. Sie wusste nun wohin sie gehen musste und mit einem strahlenden Gesicht, wie man es schon lange nicht mehr bei ihr gesehen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg.


	9. Beim Wasserfall

Beim Wasserfall

* * *

Kagome war schon am Fuße des Berges angekommen, während es oben im Dorf noch immer rund ging. Sessi war mit blauen Flecken und Beulen übersäht, sogar Nemura hatte sich getraut ,sie in die Wange zu kneifen und hatte dafür prompt eine Kopfnuss von ihr bekommen. Otoko hatte es am besten von allen, den er bekam von Sessis Gegenwehr, dank seiner Haut nicht viel ab. Miroku hingegen sah nicht viel besser aus, als die Halbdämonin, obwohl gerade er sich zurückgehalten hatte. Sango war bereits eine Weile verschwunden. Genau genommen, seit eine Gruppe junger Männer an ihnen vorbei ging. Sie waren auf dem Weg von der Feldarbeit zurück zum Dorf.

Sango schmiss sich gleich dem am besten aussehenden um den Hals und fragte ihn, na was wohl? Ob er sie heiraten würde, und wenn das nicht, vielleicht eine gemeinsame Nacht mit ihr verbringe. Dessen Reaktion bekam sie aber nicht mehr mit, denn seine Frau hatte ihr schon eine mit einer Pfanne übergebraten.

Nemura war der erste, der Kaogmes Abwesenheit bemerkte. „Wo ist Kagome?" Sooft hielten alle inne. „Sie wird wohl schon zu Shippou gegangen sein. Wir sollten ihr folgen." Und ächzend stand Miroku auf und ging voran.

Die Gesuchte war aber schon ein Stück des Weges, den sie gekommen waren, zurück gegangen. Bis zu einer bestimmten Stelle. „Ja, hier war es." Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Ganz schwach konnte sie etwas fühlen, sie wusste zwar nicht was es war, jedoch kam es ihr bekannt vor. Mit immer noch geschlossenen Augen folgte sie langsam der schwachen Spur. Sie ging ein paar Schritte Richtung Wald, als sie etwas unsanft mit einem der Bäume Bekanntschaft machte, entschloss sie sich, lieber mit offenen Augen weiter zu gehen. Was sich als ungleich schwieriger erwies, sie musste immer wieder stehen bleiben, um erneut die schwache Aura zu ertasten.

Sie war schon ziemlich weit in den Wald vorgedrungen, als sie noch etwas anderes wahr nahm. Etwas erschreckend dunkles. Schnell öffnetet sie ihre Augen, die sie gerade erst geschlossen hatte, und drehte sich um. Sie sah nur ein kleines Eichhörnchen, doch lies sie sich nicht von der harmlosen Gestalt täuschen. ‚Ich weiß was ich gespürt habe.'

Langsam nahm sie eine Pfeil aus ihrem Köcher und spannte den Bogen, sie wollte gerade die Sehne loslassen, als das Eichhörnchen auf sie zuraste. Im letzen Moment konnte Kagome ausweichen. Der Pfeil, den sie vor Schreck abgeschossen hatte, flog hoch in die Baumkronen und blieb in dem dichten Blätterdach hängen. ‚Verdammt, das Vieh hat es auf meinen Halsschlagader abgesehen. Es ist viel zu schnell um es mit dem Pfeil zu treffen und hier im Wald ist es auch noch im Vorteil. Ich muss schnell hier weg.'

Sie rannte einfach in irgendeine Richtung los. Sich immer wieder duckend und ausweichend flüchtete sie durch Büsche, Dornen und sonstiges Gestrüpp. Ein paar mal hatte der kleine Dämon sie schon erwischt. ‚Was will er nur, dass er mich so hartnäckig verfolgt?' Wieder musste sie dem kleinen lebendigen Geschoss ausweichen, dabei rutschte etwas unter ihrer Bluse hervor. Die Augen des Eichhörnchens begannen zu leuchten. „Nein, DAS bekommst du nicht." Kagomes Stimme klang Entschlossen, sie tastete nach ihrem Gürtel, der nach wie vor an ihrer Hüfte hing und als er noch einmal angreifen wollte, hielt sie ihm den Dolch entgegen. Er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen und Blut lief über ihre Hand. Bei dem Anblick des Aufgespießten Eichhörnchens wurde ihr schlecht und sie musste sich übergeben. Als es ihrem Magen wieder etwas besser ging, schüttelte sie das Tier von der Klinge und machte sich auf die Suche nach einen Fluss oder ähnlichem, um sich zu waschen.

Es dauerte nicht lange und sie hörte in leises Rauschen. ‚Gott-sei-Dank, endlich kann ich den Dreck und das Blut loswerden.' Sie folgte dem Geräusch und merkte beinahe zu spät, dass sie sich zu früh gefreut hatte. Sie stand an einer Klippe und unter ihren Zehen bröselte der Rand und ein paar Steine fielen hinunter in die tiefe Schlucht. Unten am Grund dieser Schlucht floss der Fluss, dessen Rauschen sie gefolgt war.

„Na toll." Erschöpft, enttäuscht und total verdreckt setzte sie sich ein Stück entfernt von der Klippe auf den Boden und schloss kurz die Augen um zu verschnaufen.

Doch nicht für lange. Wie von der Tarantel gestochen sprang sie auf. „Es ist stärker geworden, ich muss schon ziemlich nah sein." Sie schloss abermals die Augen, um zu erkennen, in welche Richtung sie gehen musste. ‚Nein, das kann nicht sein!' Die Farbe war ihr aus dem Gesicht gewichen. „Wie soll ich denn da hinunter kommen?" Frage sie sich selbst und blickte zweifelnd in die Schlucht.

Es half alles nichts, sie musste da hinunter, wenn sie erfahren wollte, wem oder was sie da folgte. Und immerhin hatte sie die Hoffnung Inu Yasha an ihrem Ziel zu finden. Sie suchte sich eine nicht ganz so steile Stelle und machte sich an den Abstieg. Nun was sie Sessi doch ganz dankbar für die unfreiwillige Kletterstunde.

Mehr oder Wenige heil kam sie dann unten an. Die Schlucht war riesig, und das Rauschen hier unten fast ohrenbetäubend laut. Ein breiter Fluss zog sich durch die Schlucht und Kagome begann sich notdürftig zu waschen. Als sie sich wieder besser fühlte, folgte sie der Aura weiter, deren Präsenz hier unten so stark war, dass sie ihr ganz leicht folgen konnte. Es führte sie Flussaufwärts.

Währenddessen war den Leuten in dem Bergdorf auch schon aufgefallen, dass Kagome nicht mehr hier war. Ihre neu gewonnen Freunde machten sich große Vorwürfe, nicht besser auf sie aufgepasst zu haben. Naraku konnte sie schließlich jederzeit wieder angreifen. Mit Hilfe Sessi's gutem Geruchssinn folgten sie ihr.

Kagome war dem Fluss weiter gefolgt und stand nun vor einen riesigen Wasserfall. Das was sie suchte lag direkt dahinter. Vorsichtig ging sie näher und begann nach so etwas wie einen Eingang Ausschau zu halten. Lange musste sie nicht suchen, denn direkt neben dem Wasserfall führte eine Treppe dahinter. Mit wackeligen Schritten erklomm sie die nassen Stiegen und konnte bald die Rückseite der Wassermassen betrachten. Als sie sich umdrehte, erstreckte sich vor ihr ein ausgedehntes Höhlensystem, es musste riesig sein. Sie sah aber auch etwas schimmern. „Ein Bannkreis." Sagte sie zu sich selbst, aber ihre Worte konnten aufgrund des Getöses im Hintergrund nicht einmal bis zu ihrem eigenen Ohr vordringen.

Ganz sacht tastete sie mit ihre Fingerspitzen nach dem Bannkreis, der sich wie eine Mauer vor die Höhlen legte. Sie spürte nur einen leichten wiederstand und ihre Hand glitt durch auf die andere Seite. Von diesem kleinen Erfolg ermutigt, trat sie in die Höhle ein. Kaum war sie hinter dem Bannkreis, war auch von dem Wasserfall nichts mehr zu hören. Sie drehte sich nur kurz um und folgte dann ihrem Gefühl, dass sie schon bis hierher geleitet hatte, durch den „Irrgarten".

„Was ist das nur? Ich kenne es. Aber es ist kein Juwelensplitter, obwohl einer hier ist." Sie hatte schon vor einiger Zeit die Orientierung verloren, das störte sie aber wenig. Kagome hatte hier keine Angst, sie fühlte sich sicher und irgendwie zu Hause. Sie ging einfach weiter, bis sie an einer gossen Höhle ankam, die von einem sanften blauen Licht erhellt wurde.

Wieder durchschritt sie eine Barriere, welche aber kein Bannkreis war, und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen blieb sie stehen.


	10. Der magische Pfeil

Der magische Pfeil

* * *

Das sanfte blaue Licht war bei ihrem Betreten heller geworden, und so konnte sie bis zu gegenüberliegenden Wand der Höhle blicken. Dort an der Wand war ein großer roter Fleck, der die Konturen eines Menschen hatte. „Inu Yasha!" Kagome rannte los. 

Die Höhle war aber größer als sie zuerst angenommen hatte, und so musste sie auf halben Weg eine Verschnaufpause einlegen. Nun konnte sich aber genau erkennen, dass es Inu Yasha war. Er war gleich mit mehreren Pfeilen an die Höhlenwand geheftet, wobei nur einer seinen Körper durchdrang. Genau an der Stelle, an der sein Herz war. Das Bild hatte nichts friedliches an sich. Tessaiga lag am Boden, als wäre es ihm während eines Kampfes aus der Hand gefallen.

Kagome betrachtet ihn solange bis sie wieder zu Atem gekommen war, dabei fiel ihr auch das leichte Glimmen eines Juwelensplitters in seiner Brust auf. Etwas langsamer ging sie weiter und bei jedem Schritt ruhte auch ihr Blick auf ihm.

„Endlich." Sie stand nun genau vor ihm, Tränen glitzerten in ihren Augen. Ein Pfeil nach dem anderen entfernte Kagome aus seinem Gewand, bis nur noch einer übrig blieb. Aufgeregt umfasste sie ihn.

Inzwischen war auch die restlich kleine Gruppe am Wasserfall angekommen. Mehr oder weniger lädiert hatten sie den Abstieg von der Klippe geschafft und waren ihrer Spur entlang des Flusses gefolgt. Sessi war auch de Geruch nach Dämonenblut aufgefallen und machte sich etwas Sorgen. Sie sagte den anderen aber nichts davon.

Nemura hatte in seiner jugendlichen Neugierde den Weg hinter den Wasserfall als erstes gefunden und war in seinem Übereifer auch glatt ausgerutscht und die Treppe wieder hinuntergepurzelt. Letztendlich waren doch alle bei dem Eingang zu dem verwirrenden Höhlensystem angekommen. Sessi hatte von dem Lärm schon starke Kopfschmerzen, dieser Ort war nichts für Halbdämonen mit empfindlichen Ohren.

Sie versuchte als erstes den Bannkreis zu durchschreiten, in der Hoffnung endlich von der ohrenbetäubenden Geräuschkulisse weg zukommen. Da war es ihr sogar egal, von dem Bannkreis zurückgeschleudert zu werden. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah, die konnte ihn ungehindert passieren. Sie gab den anderen ein Zeichen ihr zu folgen, und setze sich hin um eine Rast einzulegen. Sie genoss die Ruhe hier.

Einer nach dem anderen gesellte sich zu ihr, außer Otoko, der deutet ihnen mit den Händen, dass er draußen Wache halten wolle, und rieb sich dabei unauffällig seine schmerzende Nase.

„Ahh, jetzt kann man auch wieder etwas verstehen." Selbst Miroku schmerzten die Ohren. „Wir sollten hier für heute unser Lager aufschlagen. Wir sind alles schon erschöpft und dunkel wird es auch schon." „Du hast Recht Miroku. Sango, du gehst mit Otoko Feuerholz suchen. Nemura, du richtest das Lager her, während Miroku und ich uns etwas umsehen."  
Alle taten wie ihnen aufgetragen.  
Kagome zog mit ganzer Kraft an dem Pfeil, doch er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Nach einigen Versuch gab sie auf und setzte sich vor Inu Yasha auf den harten Felsenboden.

„Ich konnte ihn doch schon einmal befreien, warum jetzt nicht? Was ist anders?" fragte sie in die Weite des Raumes hinein. Eigentlich erwartet sie keine Antwort, doch sie kam.

„Dir fehlt etwas, das du beim letzten Mal noch hattest." Kagome blickte sich um, doch sie konnte nicht ausmachen, woher die Stimme kam. ‚Uah, gibt es hier einen Geist?' Kagome war das unheimlich. Als sie sich jedoch an die Wange klatschte wusste sie was los war. „Miyoga, was machst denn du hier?" „Ich beschütze Inu Yasha!" Die junge Frau sah in zweifelnd an. „Ist es nicht eher so, dass du dich hier versteckst, weil es dir draußen zu gefährlich ist?" „Wie kannst du nur so etwas sagen." Beleidigt drehte sich der Flohdämon weg. „Dann sag ich dir eben nicht was dir fehlt."

„Bitte Miyoga, ich nehme alles zurück, aber bitte sag mir, wie ich ihn befreien kann." Kagomes Stimme klang verzweifelt und Miyoga taten seine Worte schon wieder leid, denn im Grunde hatte sie ja Recht. Er zeigte in eine Richtung, „Was fällt dir dazu ein?"

Sie ging zu der Stelle, zu der er sie gewiesen hatte. Dort lagen ein Haufen Erde, vermischt mit Asche, sowie ein Bogen und einige Pfeile. Sogar ein paar Kleidungsstücke. Seltsamerweise war nach 500 Jahren, nichts davon auch nur annährend verrottet.

„Kikyou! Aber was hat Kikyou damit zu tun?"

„Denkt doch einmal genau nach, Kagome-sama!"

„Meine Seele! Sie hatte noch immer einen Teil meiner Seele!"

„Richtig."

„Aber wo ist sie jetzt?"

„Das weiß ich leider auch nicht, aber sie muss hier irgendwo sein, dieses blaue Licht stammt von ihr. Außerdem war es deine Seele die dich hierher geführt hat. Nur ihre Aura konnte die Barrieren durchdringen."

Kagome versucht sie zu ertasten. „Hab ich dich!" rief sie erfreut. Sie stand auf und griff in Inu Yashas Haare. ‚Selbst meine Seele fühlt sich wohl bei ihm.' Nun hatte sie die kleine Leuchtende Kugel in der Hand und legte sie sanft auf ihre Brust, in der sie mit einem letzten Aufleuchten verschwand. In der Höhle wurde es dunkel, man konnte nur noch das leichte Glimmen der Barriere am Eingang sehen. Es dauerte etwas, aber dann hatten sich Kagomes Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt

„Na los, jetzt könnt Ihr sicher den Pfeil entfernen."

Doch Kagome traute sich nicht richtig, sie hatte Angst vor einem erneuten Fehlschlag. Zuerst wollte sie ein wärmendes und lichtspendendes Feuer machen. Sie ging hinüber zu Kikyous Überresten und nahm sich den Bogen und die Pfeile dafür. Selbst würde sie diese nicht brauchen, sie hatte ihre eigene Waffe. Und irgendwie genoss sie es auch diese zu verbrennen. Ihre Rache an Kikyou?

So saß sie nun eine Weile da und betrachtet Inu Yasha im Schein des Feuers, Miyoga hatte es sich auf ihrer Schulter gemütlich gemacht und war eingenickt. ‚Ich kann es doch nicht ewig hinauszögern.' Entschlossen stand sie auf und umfasste den Pfeil erneut. Mit geschlossen Augen zog sie daran, in der Angst zu versagen. Das Stück des Shikon no Tama leuchtet auf, ebenso wie das um ihren Hals, und der Pfeil verschwand. Der Juwelensplitte fiel auf den Boden.

Kagome öffnete die Augen, als sie das Gewicht von Inu Yasha auf den Boden warf. Er rührte sich nicht. ‚Er kann nicht tot sein, nicht nach alldem was ich durchgestanden habe.'

„Wie sollen wir sie in diesem Labyrinth an Gängen und Höhlen je finden?" Sessi und Miroku waren fertig mit ihrem Rundgang. Nemura hatte auch das Lager schon hergerichtet und wollte eigentlich zu kochen anfangen, doch Sango und Otoko waren immer noch nicht mit dem Holz zurück. Sessi wollte die beiden gerade suchen gehen, vielleicht sind sie ja angegriffen worden, da kam ihr auch schon Sango voll beladen mit Holz entgegen. Ihr Gesicht glühte und sie wirkte ziemlich erschöpft. „Wurdet ihr angegriffen? Wo ist Otoko? Ist er verletzt?" Sango schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Er ist draußen und hält weiter Wache." „Und wo wart ihr so lange?" Sie bekam keine Antwort auf ihre Frage und Sessi hatte eine Ahnung, sagte aber nichts.

Nachdem alles gegessen hatten, legten sich alle gleich schlafen. Nicht einmal Nemura murrte, schließlich wollten sie morgen Kagome finden.

Die Miko hatte sich etwas mitsamt Inu Yasha aufgerappelt. Sie tastete nach seinem Puls. ‚Gott sei Dank, sein Herz schlägt noch.' Langsam kam er zu sich und setzte sich auf. „Kagome?" Sie fiel ihm um den Hals. "Ich bin so froh, dass ich dich gefunden habe." Überrascht von ihrer Umarmung lächelte er leicht, doch nicht lange. „Osuwari!" Mit einem lauten Knall, lernte er den Felsenboden kennen. Er würde nie aus ihr schlau werden. „Wie kann man nur so dämlich sein und in eine so offensichtliche Falle laufen?"

Unter Schmerzen hatte er sich wieder aufgesetzt und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als sie ihm wieder um den Hals fiel. ‚Ich werde sie wohl niemals verstehen.' Stocksteif saß er da und wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Händen. Dann hörte er wie sie weinte und legte sanft die Arme um sie. Sie hatte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten können, all das was sie bis jetzt unterdrückt hatte bahnte sich den Weg nach draußen. Die Verzweiflung, die Einsamkeit, die Angst,... einfach alles. „Kagome, bitte hör auf. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht leiden kann." Es tat ihr so gut seine Stimme zu hören, und sie beruhige sich. Erschöpft schlief sie ein. „Kagome, du kannst du jetzt nicht einschlafen." Sagte er leise, denn sie hing immer noch an ihm. Wecken wollte er sie aber auch nicht und so lies er sie einfach schlafen. Er lehnte sich zurück an den Felsen und genoss es einfach, sie wieder zu haben. Wie hatte er nur ihr Osuwari vermisst. Er würde alle schmerzen ertragen, wenn sie nur bei ihm war. Glücklich döste nun auch er etwas. Miyoga hatte von dem ganzen Geschehen nichts mitbekommen, er schlief noch immer auf Kagome's Schulter.

(so einen guten Schlaf hätte ich auch gern.)


	11. Eine lebende Legende

Eine lebende Legende!

_Nach einer langen Nacht kehrte langsam wieder leben in die 2 Gruppen, die hier geschlafen hatten. _

Kagome wachte auf und wollte sich zuerst einmal strecken, bemerkte aber gleich, dass sie festgehalten wurde. Vorsichtig blickte sie auf und sah in sein Gesicht, auf dem ein leichtes Lächeln lag. Er schien noch zu schlafen. Glücklich beschloss Kagome, den Moment zu genießen, und noch etwas weiter zu dösen.

Inu Yasha war schon eine ganz Weile wach, und beobachtet das schlafende Mädchen in seinen Armen. Er genoss ihre Wärme und ihren Duft. Wie hatte er das in den letzten 2 Jahren vermisst.  
‚Wieso hat es damals solche Momente nicht gegeben? Wieso mussten wir uns andauernd streiten? - Ich weiß es nicht mehr. - Schön, dass sie zurückgekommen ist.'  
Kagome begann sich zu bewegen und bevor sie hochblickte, schloss er schnell wieder die Augen, und tat als ob er schliefe. Er wollte sie einfach noch nicht loslassen. Überrascht registrierte er, dass sie sich wieder an ihn kuschelte, damit hatte er eigentlich nicht gerechnet.

Das Mädchen lauschte seinem Herzschlag und dachte über die Ereignisse der letzten Tage nach. Erst jetzt fiel ihr ein, dass sie die andren ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zurück gelassen hatte. ‚Sie werden sich schon Sorgen machen.' Sanft befreite sie sich aus der Umarmung. Und kniete nun vor dem vermeintlich schlafenden Inu Yasha.  
„Inu Yasha! Aufwachen! Wir müssen los." Wiederwillig öffnete er die Augen, brachte aber ein Wort heraus als er sie vor sich sah. Verlegen starrte er sie an, er schaffte es nicht den Blick abzuwenden.  
„Inu Yasha? Was ist denn los?" Ihr Stimme klang besorgt und weiterhin wortlos zeigte er auf eine Stelle ihrer Schuluniform.  
Kagome sah an sich herab.  
„Uah! Osuwari!" Krach – Bumm.  
Ihre Kleidung zeigte deutliche Spuren von den Kämpfen, den Dornen des Gebüsches im Wald und dem Abstieg an der Felsenwand. Ich Hemd und ihr Rock entblößten mehr als sie verdeckten. Inu Yasha versuchte gerade sich wieder aufzurichten. Als...  
„Osuwari! Osuwari! O...  
„Halt!" kam es erstickt von dem ihr zu Füssen liegenden Halbdämon. „Ich bleib ja schon liegen." Er rührte sich keinen Millimeter und blieb wirklich in einer sehr unbequemen Position liegen. Ihm tat jetzt schon alles weh, und wollte kein weiteres O-Wort herausfordern. ‚Jetzt weiß ich wieder wieso wir dauernd gestritten haben.'  
Kagome stand da und sah sich gehetzt um. ‚Was soll ich bloß machen, ich kann doch so nicht weiter rum laufen?' Ich Blick blieb an einer Ecke der Höhle hängen. Sie hatte wohl keine andere Wahl.  
„Wehe du spannst, während ich mich umziehe." Misstrauisch schaute sie auf ihn herunter und ging dann zu den Überresten Kikyou's. Sie möchte die Kleidung schon alleine aus dem Grund nicht, weil sie damit angeblich Kikyou noch ähnlicher sehe, aber nun hatte sie keine andere Möglichkeit, als die Kleidung der Toten anzuziehen. Ihr ekelte etwas.  
„Na ja, besser als nackt rumzulaufen." Bei den Worten wagte Inu Yasha nun doch einen Blick. Er sah wie sie die Miko-Tracht vorsichtig vom Schmutz befreite und dann anfangen wollte sich zu entkleiden. Doch vorher drehte sie sich noch einmal um, damit hatte er aber schon gerechnet und seine Nase wieder auf den Stein gepresst.  
Ganz traute sie dem Frieden nicht. Schnell zog sie sich um, und behielt Inu Yasha dabei im Auge. Mit einem hatte sie aber nicht gerechnet.  
KLATSCH  
Miyoga wollt sich gerade ein Frühstück an ihrem Dekolteé genehmigen.  
„Alter Lüstling." Und hielt den Flohdämon zwischen Da Daumen und Zeigefinger fest.  
„Inu Yasha, ich bin fertig." Ächzend und stöhnen, mehr als nötig gewesen wäre, rappelte er sich auf. Kagome bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen, denn eigentlich konnte er ja nichts dafür, dass ihr Gewand so rampuniert war. Sie wollte sie gerade entschuldigen, als etwas zwischen ihren Fingern zu zappeln begann.  
„Bitte Kaogme-sama, lasst mich wieder los."  
„Huh, Miyouga ist auch hier?" _Inu Yasha  
_ „Ja, er hat sich die ganzen 500 Jahre bei dir versteckt."  
Inu Yasha wurde bleich. „500 Jahre! Ich war 500 Jahre hier gefangen? Wieso bin ich dann noch nicht tot?  
„Ja, gute Frage. Und wieso sind die Sachen hier zeigt auf ihre Kleidung noch nicht verwittert? Miyouga?"  
Dieser hing noch immer zwischen ihren Fingern und kratzte sich am Kinn.  
„Also, dass ist so. Diese Höhle hier ist ein magischer Ort, der außerhalb der Zeit existiert. Hier vergeht zwar die Zeit genauso wie überall anders, aber sie hat keine Auswirkungen auf alles was sich in ihr befindet. Deshalb brennt auch das Feuer noch, ohne, dass das Holz verbrannt ist."  
„Das Feuer?" fragten beide gleichzeitig. Ihnen war noch gar nicht aufgefallen, dass es noch immer brannte.

Weiter entfernt in einer anderen Höhle, brannte ebenfalls ein Feuer. Die 4 Leute waren schon vor einiger Zeit aufgewacht, und Nemura bereite ein leckeres Frühstück zu. Er lies sich Zeit damit und die anderen konnten schon gar nicht mehr ruhig sitzen. Erstens hatten sie Hunger und zweitens wollten sie endlich aufbrechen und Kagome suchen. Der kleine Junge lies sich aber nicht stören, in aller Ruhe kochte er weiter. Er wusste auch warum..

Ein lautes Knurren aus Inu Yashas Magen erinnerte die beiden an etwas, sie hatten noch nichts gegessen  
„Hey, Kagome. Wo hast du deinen Rucksack, ich habe Hunger!"  
„Du hast schließlich 500 Jahre lang nichts mehr gegessen. Komm lass uns gehen, die anderen suchen mich schon bestimmt."  
„Soll das heißen du hast nichts da?" _Inu Yasha ist total entsetzt_

"Genau. Komm jetzt." In aller Ruhe sammelte Kagome den Juwelensplitter auf, der noch immer auf dem Boden lag, und sammelte ihre kaputten Sachen ein. Zum Schluss legte sie sich noch den Waffengurt mit dem Dolch um, der zu dieser Kleidung wesentlich besser passte.  
Auch Inu Yasha hatte sein Schwert aufgehoben und an seinen Platz gesteckt.  
Nacheinander traten sie durch die Barriere, Miyouga folgte ihnen mehr oder weniger freiwillig.  
Durch die Gänge zog sich schon ein wunderbarer Duft, der den Magen des Halbdämonen noch lauter knurren lies. Auch Kagome lief dabei das Wasser im Munde zusammen.  
„Riecht ganz nach Nemuras Kochkünsten. So wie es aussieht, sind sie mir gefolgt."  
„Wer?"  
„Wirst du schon sehen, du wirst überrascht sein." Kagome freute sich schon auf sein Gesicht, wenn er Sessi gegenüber stehen würde.  
Inu Yasha atmete weiterhin den guten Duft ein, und folge ihm durch die viel verzweigten Gängen. Bald aber mischte sich noch etwas anderes darunter.  
„Sesshomaru!" flüsterte er.  
„Warte, das ist nicht..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er war schon auf und davon. Mit einem Seufzen rannte sie hinterher. Sie musste ihn einholen, bevor er eine Dummheit beging

Derweilen woanders:  
„Ist das Essen noch nicht fertig?" Miroku wurde langsam ungeduldig. „Das kann doch unmöglich soo lange dauern."  
„Gut Ding braucht Weile." War alles was er zu antwort bekam.  
„Hmpf."  
Auf einmal streckte Sessi ihre Nase in die Luft.  
„Sessi was ist los?"  
„Ich rieche einen Dämon, und ... KAGOME!" und weg war sie. Die anderen konnten ihr nur noch verdutzt hinterher blicken.

In einer etwas kleineren Höhle trafen die beiden Hanyous aufeinander. Beide hatten bereits lange vorher ihre Schwerter gezogen, und das erste aufeinandertreffen wurde von einem lauten Klirren begleitet.  
„Halt Inu Yasha, das ist nicht..."  
Der angesprochenen hatte aber schon bemerkt, dass sein Gegner nicht Sesshomaru war. Erstaunt starrten sie sich gegenseitig ins Gesicht, die Schwerter über ihnen gekreuzt.  
Inu Yashas blick glitt weiter hinunter und blieb an Sessi Busen hängen. Noch verwirrter als kurz vorher schaute er wieder nach oben, ins Gesicht, dann auf die Ohren; und wieder hinunter. Geistesabwesend griff er Sessi prüfend auf die Brust.  
KLATSCH  
Er taumelte auf die Seite und konnte sich gerade noch so auf den Beinen halten, aber nur kurz. Kagome war stink sauer.  
„OSUWARI!" – Pa – dong. Inu Yasha lag am Boden, er wusste immer noch nicht was los war.  
Ohne ihn eines Blickes zu würdigen, ging sie an ihm vorbei zu Sessi, die den andren Halbdämonen beinahe entsetzt anstarrte, schnappte sie am Ärmel und zog sie hinter sich her Richtung Essen.  
„Komm, ich habe Hunger."  
„W... Wer ist das?"  
„Das ist bloß Inu Yashas." Er versuchte sich gerade wieder aufzurappeln, als Kagome gefühllos ein „Osuwari!" anhängte. Jetzt blieb er lieber liegen und wartete bis die 2 jungen Frauen außer Sichtweite waren. Damit hatte Kagome gerechnet. „OSUWARI!" schallte es laut durch die Höhlen und zu seinem Unglück kam von allen Seiten ein Echo, dass ihn immer wieder zu Boden schickte. Ich liebe Echos. Hat mir schon in der 2. Folge gefallen!  
Nach einer für ihn schier endlosen Zeit, war das Echo verhallt und er begann sich langsam aus dem entstanden Loch zu quälen. Unter Schmerzen kroch er dem Essensgeruch hinterher.

Kurz bevor er bei der Gruppe angekommen war, stand er keuchend auf, er wollte sich schließlich keine Blöße geben. Er mustere kurz die andern und griff dann schnell nach der Schale mit Essen, die ihm Nemura wortlos reichte. Kagome ignorierte ihn noch immer, dafür wurde er von den anderen umso mehr angestarrt. Die Blicke von Sango und Miroku wanderten immer wieder von Sessi zu Inu Yasha (wie bei einem Tennisspiel), die Ähnlichkeit war wirklich verblüffend. Nemura allerdings tat so, als gehöre Inu Yasha schon immer dazu und füllte zum 4. Mal seine Schale nach.  
Er hatte schon längst seine Schale wieder leer gegessen und führte dennoch die Stäbchen immer wieder zum Mund, dabei betrachtete er Kagome versonnen. Sie bekam davon nichts mit, da sie von ihm abgewandt saß. Sessi beobachtete das mit einem wissenden Lächeln im Gesicht, Kagome hatte ihr bereits erzählt welche Gefühle sie für ihn hegte.

Er hatte schon längst seine Schale wieder leer gegessen und führte dennoch die Stäbchen immer wieder zum Mund, dabei betrachtete er Kagome versonnen..

‚Über 2 Jahre habe ich eine Weg zu ihr gesucht. Ich wollte ihr so viel sagen. Und jetzt? Jetzt bring ich es erst nicht fertig.'  
„Autsch!"  
Nemura hatte ihm die Schale aus der Hand genommen und er sich in seiner Geistesabwesenheit mit den Stäbchen in die Hand gepiekst. Nun sah auch Kagome zu ihm herüber. Und ... sie lächelt! Unwillkürlich musste auch Inu Yasha lächeln. Ein Stein fiel ihm vom Herzen.  
‚Ich hab sie so vermisst, trotz Sango und Miroku war ich allein.'  
Er sah ihr in die Augen und tausend Erinnerungen schossen ihm durch den Kopf.  
_Kagome die in den Brunnen fiel, weil er meinte es wär zu gefährlich – sie war trotzdem zurück gekommen. Kagome die mit Tränen in den Augen nach Hause lief, weil er sie verletzt hatte – sie war wieder zurück gekommen. ...  
_Und jetzt wo er schon fast gedacht hatte, sie endgültig verloren zu haben – ist sie wieder zurück gekommen. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen, ging zu ihr, sohlte tief Luft und...  
„Kagome, ich ..."  
Doch er wurde unterbrochen.

Sango, Miroku und Nemura hatten derweilen Sessi weggeschleppt, um sie über den Neuankömmling auszufragen. Besonders interessierte sie natürlich, was es mit der unglaublichen Ähnlichkeit auf sich hat. Aber das wusste Sessi auch nicht. So erzählte sie ihnen nur, wie sie sich begegnet waren, was bei Sango einen Lach- und bei Miroku einen Wutanfall auslöste. Nemura kicherte nur leise.  
Miroku schrie auf und lief kopflos auf Inu Yasha zu, er holte aus und schlug ihm einige Male mit dem Mönchsstab auf den Schädel.  
Sango uns Sessi standen nur ungläubig da nur Nemura versuchte Miroku wegzuzerren.  
„Miroku, hör auf?"  
Inu Yasha saß hilflos da, und wusste nicht was er tun sollte.  
„Hey!" rief er „Hey was soll das!" Schließlich wurde es ihm zu bunt, mit dem Ergebnis, dass der Mönch am Boden lag und nur noch Sternchen sah.  
„Inu Yasha!" Kagome stand da, die Hände in die Hüfte gestützt, was nichts Gutes für ihn erwarten lies.  
„Osuwari." Sie hatte es nur ganz ruhig gesagt, zu Mirokus Glück, denn Inu fiel genau auf ihn drauf. Diesen Anblick fanden natürlich alle äußerst lustig und das Gelächter schallte durch die gesamten Höhlen.  
Als sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten und auch die beiden Männer wieder klar sehen konnten, meinte Nemura:  
„Es wird Zeit weiter zu gehen, bevor es zu spät wird, und die Nacht uns überrascht."  
„Ja, und wohin bitte?" fragte Inu Yasha  
„Wir müssen noch mal zurück ins Bergdorf."  
„Warum." Maulte natürlich jemand herum, der Hanyou hatte nicht die geringste Lust auf eine Bergwanderung.  
„Ganz einfach, weil da mein Rucksack ist."  
„Na und?" Das konnte ihn wenig überzeugen.  
„Und dort vielleicht ein paar Ramen drin sind." Kagome lächelte listig, sie kannte ihn ja schließlich schon lange genug.  
„Na gut." Natürlich hatte ihn das überzeugt. „Für Ramen kann ich schon mal auf einen Berg steigen." ‚Und für Kagome auch.' Fügte er in Gedanken hinzu.


	12. In der Verzweiflung siegt die Sehnsucht

In der Verzweiflung siegt die Sehnsucht 

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie es endlich geschafft hatten, alles zusammen zu packen. Miroku warf ihm die ganze Zeit über giftige Blicke zu, bei denen Inu Yasha schon längst nicht mehr am Leben wäre, wenn Blicke töten könnten.  
Sango war schon voraus gegangen, während die andere noch fertig machten. Sie wollten ebenfalls gerade die Höhle verlassen als ihnen eine völlig aufgelöste und patsch nasse Dämonenjägerin wieder entgegen kam.  
„Sie haben ihn umgebracht!"  
„Moment mal, wer hat wen umgebracht?"  
„Irgendjemand hat Otoko umgebracht. Er rührt sich nicht mehr und ist schon ganz kalt" Tränen traten ihr in die Augen. Nun stürmten alle nach draußen.  
Niemand hatte hinter dem Wasserfall bemerkt, wie das Wetter umgeschlagen hatte und es empfing sie ein eisiger Wind und strömender Regen.  
Als Sessi sah was los war fing sie an zu lachen und alle starrten sie entsetzt an.  
„Wie kannst du da nur lachen." Rief Sango wütend über die Taktlosigkeit der Halbdämonin.  
Diese stupste Otoko sehr unsanft an, so dass er fast umfiel, aber er öffnete daraufhin die Augen einen Spalt.  
„Hmm?"  
„Warum bist du Trottel nicht reingekommen, als es so kalt wurde?"  
Otoko zuckte nur träge mit den Schultern.  
„Uff, na komm, ich trag dich bis es wärmer wird, wir müssen endlich los."  
„Was ist eigentlich los mit ihm?"  
„Otoko ist Kaltblüter, seine Körpertemperatur passt sich der Umgebung an. Und wenn es kalt wird, passiert halt das" Und zeigt auf den noch immer kauernden Otoko. Alle waren ziemlich erleichtert, dass der Schmied noch nicht ins Gras gebissen hatte, doch warum er sich nicht aufwärmen gekommen war, verstand keiner.  
So zogen sie die Schlucht entlang.. Nemura ganz vorne, neben Sessi die Otoko auf dem Rücken trug. Gefolgt von Sango und Mirko deren Blicke sich in Sessi bzw. Otoko's Rücken bohrten. Das Schlusslicht bildeten Kagome und Inu Yasha, die schweigend und auf den Boden blickend nebeneinander her gingen. Beide hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Es war viel passiert.

Nach langem Suchen hatten sie endlich einen Weg aus der Schlucht gefunden, der auch bei diesem Regen passierbar war. Es war zwar trotzdem schwierig weil sie auf dem schlammigen Boden immer wieder ausrutschten, aber letztendlich hatte sie es doch geschafft. Sie hatte sich, so gut es ging, gegenseitig geholfen und nun suchten sie Schutz unter den Bäumen des nahegelegenen Waldes, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Otoko ging es ein wenig besser, dank Sessi's Körperwärme und selbstverständlich wollte er sofort wieder runter von ihr. Wie kam er dazu sich von einem MÄDCHEN tragen zu lassen.  
Da saßen sie nun, unter einem schützenden Blätterdach und bibbernd vor Kälte. Doch als sie sich gegenseitig ansahen, mussten alle lachen. Der Anblick war ja auch wirklich zu komisch. Eine bunt gemischte Gruppe, die alle aussahen wie begossene Pudel, über und über mit Dreck beschmiert.  
Bald hatte der Regen etwas nachgelassen und sie konnten weiter gehen. Auch Otoko ging nun selber, wenn ihn auch jeder Schritt einige Mühe kostete. Weiterhin schweigend durchquerten sie den Wald, kein einziger Dämon kreuzte ihren Weg. Kein Wunder bei diesem Wetter, da trauten sich nicht einmal die Youkais vor die Tür.  
Als es bereits dämmerte hatten sie endlich den Berg erreicht, doch heute noch ins Dorf zu kommen konnten sie sich wohl abschminken. Ein Aufstieg in der Dunkelheit war einfach viel zu gefährlich. So schlugen sie ihr Nachtlager in einer kleinen Hütte auf, die in der Nähe des Weges zum Dorf lag.  
Komplett durchnässt saßen sie in der Hütte um das Feuer, welches Otoko in der Zwischenzeit gemacht hatte, und starrten sich verlegen an. Jeder wollte aus seinen Sachen raus, doch wie? Nemura hatte die rettende Idee, er nahm die Decken, die sie dabei hatten und hing sie quer durch den Raum auf, so konnten Sango, Sessi und Kagome sich bequem ihrer Kleidung entledigen und zum trocknen aufhängen. Das Feuer hatte den Raum schon soweit erwärmt, dass sie auch hinter dem Deckenvorhang nicht froren.  
Auf der andren Seite tat sich nicht viel anders, außer das Inu Yasha misstrauisch beäugt wurde. Miroku war er immer noch nicht ganz geheuer.  
„Hast du dich schon gefragt, warum du Sessi so ähnlich siehst?"  
„Woher soll ich das wissen. Wer ist sie überhaupt?"  
„Sessi ist die Enkelin eines mächtigen Dämonenfürsten."  
„Ja, ja, als ob sich ein Dämonenfürst mit einem Menschen eingelassen hätte. Und wer soll dieser gewesen sein?"  
„Der Fürst des Westens – Sesshoumaru!"  
Inu Yasha fiel die Kinnlade runter.  
„WAAASS! Mein Bruder mit einem Menschen!"  
Ein Kichern drang durch den Vorhang, auf der andren Seite hatte jemand gelauscht.  
„Was ist daran so lustig?"  
„Inu Yasha, scheint als wärst du Großonkel!"  
„Ha, ha! Sehr lustig."  
„Wir sollten jetzt schlafen gehen, damit wir morgen im Dorf sind, bevor Naraku..."  
„Dieser Bastard lebt noch?"  
„Ja leider, aber das können wir morgen noch besprechen."

Die Kleidung war inzwischen getrocknet, und alle zogen sich wieder an. So konnten auch die Decken wieder abgenommen und die Nachtlager hergerichtet werden. Kagome hatte leider keines zur Verfügung, ihr Schlafsack war ja immer noch im Rucksack, sie wollte aber auch nichts sagen und lag deshalb am Boden. Aber keiner fand in den Schlaf, denn Sessi und Inu stritten vor der Hütte lautstark um die Wache, keiner der beiden wollte es dem anderen überlassen.  
„Ich hab bis jetzt immer Wache gehalten, ich bin für meine Leute verantwortlich!"  
„Aber jetzt bin ich da! Außerdem bin ich ja schließlich dein Großonkel, also hör gefälligst."  
Kagome reichte es allmählich, sie wollte schlafen.  
„Inu Yasha, seid endlich leise!"  
„Kagome, ich..."  
seufz „Osuwari!" – BUMM

‚Ich wollte doch nur auf dich aufpassen.' Schmollend zog er sich in eine Ecke zurück und schloss nun doch die Augen. Irgendwann in der Nacht wurde er wach, weil er merkte dass Kagome fror. Vorsichtig nahm er sie in die Arme um sie zu wärmen, und schlief dann weiter.

Der Morgen war schneller gekommen, als ihnen lieb war und als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen sich durch die Bretter der Hütte schlichen, rieb sich mehr als nur einer verschlafen die Augen.  
Kagome wachte dort auf wo sie auch eingeschlafen war, Inu Yasha war schon längst draußen.  
Sie sah sich suchend um. ‚Hmm, dann hab das doch wohl nur geträumt'  
Ein köstlicher Duft lockte sie vor die Tür, wo Nemura schon dabei war das Frühstück zu zubereiten. Nachdem alle satt waren – ein uns bekannter Vielfrass brauchte dazu am längsten – ging es wieder weiter.  
Diesmal nahmen sie den Weg. Sie kamen zügig voran, wobei auch Kagome ein ordentliches Tempo vorlegte. Sie freute sich schon auf den kleinen Bergsee, der angeblich in der Nähe des Dorfes sein sollte. Ihre Gewand und ihr Haar waren noch immer völlig verdreckt. Der Rest der Gruppe sah auch nicht besser aus, aber die schien das weniger zu stören.  
Oben angekommen war sie die einzige die schnurstracks zum See ging um sich zu waschen.  
„Kagome! Was ist mit den Ramen?"  
„Jetzt nicht!"  
„Aber.."  
„Inu Yasha. Osu ..." kam es warnend zurück, da hielt er es doch für besser noch etwas zu warten.  
Sie genoss das Bad, obwohl das Wasser zu dieser Jahreszeit noch etwas kühl war. Während ihre Kleider trockneten, schwamm sie gemütlich ein paar Runden durch den See. Die junge Frau merkte nicht, dass sie heimlich bewacht wurde, ein Halbdämon war ihr gefolgt. Beim Anziehen führte sie Selbstgespräche.  
„Dass ich ihm immer Drohen muss, um etwas Ruhe zu haben! Dieses blöde Osuwari..."  
BUMM  
Sie schaute zu dem Baum, von dem das Geräusch gekommen war, darunter war deutlich ein menschlicher oder besser ein halbdämonischer Abdruck zu sehen.  
‚Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!'  
„OSUWARI!" - BUMM  
Diesmal war das Geräusch etwas weiter weg, schell rannte sie zu der Stelle.  
„Was hattest du dort zu suchen? Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!"  
„Ich wollte doch nur sicher gehen, dass du dein Versprechen nicht vergisst." Kam es kleinlaut aus dem Loch in Boden zu ihren Füßen.  
„Welches Versprechen?" Aber gleich ging ihr ein Licht auf. „Ahh, das." Und ging zu der Klippe, über die sie das erste Mal in das Dorf gekommen waren.

Kagome kramte in ihrem Rucksack nach den Ramen , währen Inu Yasha erwartungsvoll neben ihr stand. Plötzlich hielt sie inne. Sie hatte ein Foto ihrer Familie gefunden. Tropfen klatschten auf das Bild. Inu Yasha roch sofort die Tränen.  
„Kagome, was ist denn? Hast du keine Ramen mehr?"  
Wortlos hielt sie ihm das Bild hin, welches er verständnislos anblickte.  
„Was ist mit deiner Familie?"  
„Sie existiert hier nicht."  
„Hä?"  
„Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass das hier eine völlig andere Zukunft ist?"  
„Ähm, doch, irgendwie."  
„Hier gab es nie einen Higurashi Schrein, nur der Goshinbuko (wie schreibt man diesen dämlichen Baum?) steht hier auch. Eigentlich gibt es mich hier auch nicht."  
„Natürlich gibt es dich." Sie sah zu ihm hoch und der Schmerz spiegelte sich in ihren Augen.  
Ihre Wangen glänzten nass von den lautlos geweinten Tränen. Da konnte er nicht mehr anders und zog sie einfach zu sich in seien Arme, die Ramen waren schon lang vergessen. Sie klammerte sich hilflos an ihn und lies nun ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Nach einigen Minuten lies das Schluchzen nach und Inu Yasha nahmt die Hand, die er bis jetzt tröstend auf ihren Kopf gelegt hatte, weg. Kagome hob das Gesicht und sah ihm tief in die Augen.  
‚Ich habe alles verloren! Durch Naraku hab ich alles verloren, sogar meine Familie, von der ich dachte sie wäre in meiner Zeit in Sicherheit. Welch' ein Irrtum.' Langsam näherte sie sich ihm.  
‚Alles was mir geblieben ist... alles was ich jetzt noch hab ... ist ER und meine Liebe zu ihm.'  
Ihre Hände krallen sich in seine Ärmel. Inu Yasha Augen weiteten sich. ‚Was ist jetzt los?'  
Tränen glitzerten noch in ihren Augenwinkeln, als sie entschlossen ihre Lippen auf seinen Mund presste.

‚Soll er mich doch abweisen, dann hatte ich wenigsten diesen eine Kuss.' Einige Sekunden lang geschah gar nichts, doch dann zog er Kagome näher an sich, und ihre Anspannung lies nach.  
‚Ich muss träumen!'  
Sie küsste ihn mit der Verzweiflung eines Ertrinkenden und er erwiderte es mit Leidenschaft. Keiner der beiden dachte mehr, sie handelten einfach, und so wurde der Kuss immer inniger, bis...  
‚Würde er das jetzt auch tun, wenn Kikyou noch am Leben wäre?' Abrupt lies sie von ihm ab, sah ihm noch einmal kurz in die Augen und machte sich dann los, um weg zu laufen.. Weg vor ihren Gefühle und Ängsten. Sie lies den verdatterten Hanyou einfach da sitzen, der nicht wusste was in den letzen Augenblicken in sie gefahren war. Verträumt strich er mit seinen Fingern über seine Lippen und ging sie dann suchen.


	13. Du meine Güte!

Du meine Güte! 

Er fand sie schon nach kurzer Zeit, es war einfach ihrem Geruch zu folgen. Sie saß am Ufer des Sees unter dem Baum auf dem er gesessen hatte. Ihre Arme hatten ihre Knie umschlungen und ihre Haare wehten in dem leichten Wind, der über den See zog. Sie starrte hinaus auf das Wasser, auf irgendwas was nur sie sehen konnte, ihre Augen waren trocken, es waren keine Tränen mehr da die sie noch hätte weinen können.

Langsam ging Inu Yasha auf Kagome zu.

„Hallo." Schon längst war der Hanyou bemerkt worden, doch hielt sie es nicht für nötig diesen imaginären Punkt auf der Wasseroberfläche aus den Augen zu lassen. Leise ging er zu ihr uns setzte sich an ihre Seite.  
„Kagome?"  
„Hmm."  
„Was ist los?"  
„Vermisst du Kikyou?" ging sie nicht auf seine Frage ein.  
„Ich glaub nicht. Sie hat ihren Frieden gefunden, ich freu mich für sie."  
„Es tut mir leid."  
„Was?" Verständnislos blickte er Kagome an, die noch immer auf den See starrte, sie brachte es einfach nicht fertig, ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.  
„Na das vorhin." Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot, bei dem Gedanken daran. ‚Du meine Güte, hab ich das wirklich getan?'  
„Ich...Es braucht dir nicht leid tun. ... Ich fand es wirklich schön." Auch Inu Yasha wurde rot um die Nase und beide blickten verlegen auf ihre Hände.  
Nach einigen schier endlos dauernden Sekunden, die nur mit Schweigen gefüllt waren, schafften sie es doch noch den Kopf zu heben und sich anzuschauen. Jeder versuchte in den Augen des anderen zu lesen.  
Stück für Stück rückte Inu Yasha näher, bis er ganz dicht neben ihr saß, die Gesichter noch immer einander zugewandt. Die junge Miko lächelte, sie war ja so erleichtert.  
Sanft legte der Halbdämon seinen Arm um ihre Schultern und zog sie näher an sich, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich leicht, zu mehr fehlten aber beiden der Mut. Und so bettet Kagome ihren Kopf entspannt auf seiner Schulter und beobachtet das Spiegelbild der Sonne auf der kräuselnden Wasseroberfläche. Inu Yasha schmiegte seine Wange an ihr Haar und zog genüsslich ihren Duft ein. Sie genossen es einfach so friedlich beieinander zu sitzen, in der Vergangenheit hatten sie noch nie Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Und irgendwie war jetzt alles anders.  
Keiner wusste wie viel Zeit verstrichen war, als Inu Yasha's Magen sich lautstark meldete. Er hatte seine Ramen auch noch nicht bekommen. Kagome musste kichern bei dem Geräusch. Etwas widerwillig richtete sie sich wieder auf.  
„Komm Inu Yasha, lass uns was essen." Eigentlich hätte er noch länger so dasitzen mögen, aber der Gedanke an Ramen war auch sehr – zu sehr – verlockend. Also gingen sie nebeneinander zurück, so nah, dass sich bei jedem Schritt ihre Hände leicht berührten, was jedes Mal ein leichtes Kribbeln in den Fingerspitzen der beiden auslöste. Schließlich griff eine mit Klauen besetzte Hand doch noch entschlossen nach der anderen und die Schritte stoppten einen Moment. Gingen jedoch gleich wieder weiter, in Richtung Rucksack und somit zu den Ramen.

Kagome hatte noch 2 Packungen gefunden und bereite somit für sie 2 Mittagessen zu. Wie sollte es auch anders sein, schlang Inu Yasha seine Portion in weniger als einer Minute hinunter und fixierte nun gierig Kagome's Becher. Diese lies sich nach einiger Zeit erweichen und reichte ihm das Essen.  
‚Das werden wohl die letzten Ramen sein, die er je bekommt. Ich kann mir ja dann was von Nemura holen.' Schnell war auch dieser Becher leer gegessen.  
„Kagome, was ist das hier für ein Dorf? Irgendwie riecht es hier so vertraut."  
„Shippo lebt hier."  
„Shippo! Der kleine Quälgeist?"  
„Alter Quälgeist wäre wohl passender." Kagome kicherte. Sie musste wieder daran denken, wie oft die beiden sich früher gegenseitig geärgert hatten, was meistens zu einem ‚Osuwari' für Inu Yasha geführt hatte.  
„Wie geht es ihm?" Er klang leicht besorgt.  
„Nicht so gut. Wenn du möchtest können wir ihn besuchen."  
Inu Yasha nickte und wirkte dabei sehr nachdenklich. Kagome ging voraus, der Hanyou stand kurz nach ihr auf, hatte sie aber gleich eingeholt. Dies mal nahm er gleich ihre Hand, DAS wollte er so schnell nicht mehr aufgeben. Zu seiner Verwunderung erregte das ungleiche Paar kein großes Aufsehen. Hanyou's waren hier keine Besonderheit mehr.  
Beim Durchqueren des Dorfes fielen Inu Yasha auch die anderen auf, die hier einfach mit den Menschen zusammenlebten. Nur Dämonen konnte er keine ausmachen. Außer dem einen.  
Sie waren bei Shippos Hütte angekommen und Inu Yasha wollte eintreten, taumelte jedoch ein paar Schritte zurück.  
„Du meine Güte!"  
Selbst Kagome musste sich die Nase zuhalten. Die Zustände hier waren noch schlimmer als mein letzten Mal, obwohl sie doch nur ein, zwei Tage weg gewesen war.  
„Shippo?" fragte sie leise in die Dunkelheit hinein. Eigentlich erwartet sie keine Antwort.  
„Ja!" kam es schwach von etwas weiter hinten.  
Erleichtert atmete sie auf, was sie aber gleich bereute, es kostet sie einiges nicht hinauszulaufen oder sich zu übergeben.  
Mit angehaltener Luft ging sie gleich die Fenster öffnen. Geblendet von dem eindringenden Sonnenschein, kniff sie erst mal die Augen zusammen, es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie in dem kleinen Zimmer wieder etwas erkennen konnte. Der Wind hatte in der Zwischenzeit auch den Gestank etwas hinausgetragen, und so schaffte es auch Inu Yasha mit seiner empfindlichen Nase durch die Tür.  
Shippo war in einem schrecklichen Zustand. Erwar total abgemagert, sogar seinen Rippen traten schon durch die Haut und er hatte merklich einige Zeit nicht gebadet.  
Kagome machte sich Vorwürfe.  
‚Warum hab ich das vorher nicht schon bemerkt?' „Inu Yasha, bring Shippo nach draußen, während ich hier sauber mache. Ach ja, und hol noch was zu Essen von Nemura für ihn!"

„Ja mach ich. Hey alter Mann, wo ist Shippo?"

‚Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Ist er so blöd oder tut er nur so?' „Osuwari."

„Was hab ich jetzt wieder gemacht?" nuschelte er vom dreckigen Boden herauf.

„DAS ist Shippo." Und deutete auf das Klappergestell von einem Kitsunen.

Sichtlich schockiert stand der Halbdämon da, und konnte sich erst nach Minuten dazu überwinden den Kranken hinaus zu tragen. Vorsichtig setzte er ihn vor dem Haus ab und drehte sich weg, um zu Nemura zu gehen. Doch Shippo konnte es nicht lassen, er freute sich so die beiden wieder zu sehen.

„Was hast du schon wieder angestellt, dass Kagome so lange fort war?" Er hatte trotz seiner Schwäche ein freches Grinsen im Gesicht.

„Ich hab gar nichts gemacht!" mit knackenden Knöcheln drehte er sich um, und verpasste – in alte Gewohnheiten verfallendend- Shippo eine Kopfnuss.

„Au, au!" jammerte dieser dann gespielt und Kagome stand auch schon in der Tür. Sie lies ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. „OSUWARI! Wie kannst du nur den armen alten Shippo schlagen?"

„Aber,... aber,.." seufz

„Schön, dass ihr wieder da seid." Der Alte hatte Tränen in den Augen. „Ich hab euch so vermisst."

„Ach Shippo..." Kagome umarmte ihn sanft. „ich hab dich, euch, auch vermisst."

Inu Yasha stand nur da, und wusste nicht was er tun sollte. ‚Er hat mich reingelegt' schmollte er, nur wirklich böse konnte er ihm auch nicht sein. Er entschied sich einfach Essen holen zu gehen und kam bald mit etwas Suppe zurück, die er dem Kitsunen reichte.

‚So, und nun knöpf ich mir den vor, der für seinen Zustand verantwortlich ist.'

Kagome war endlich fertig, sie hatte die Hütte wieder auf Hochglanz gebracht. Na ja, soweit dies halt möglich war. Und wollte gerade Shippo, der draußen eingeschlagen war, wecken und hinein bringen, als sie vom Dorfplatz her Schreie hörte.

‚Ein Dämon?' schnell lief Kagome zum Ort des Geschehens, Pfeil und Bogen schon gespannt und schussbereit. Als sie ankam, lies sie diesen aber wieder sinken und starrte ungläubig auf die Szene vor ihr, ebenso wie Sessi, Miroku und Sango.

Mitten auf dem Platz stand Inu Yasha, hielt den Dorfältesten kopfüber und schüttelte ihn.

„Ich... kann... nichts... dafür. ... Er... hat... niemanden... zu...sich...gelassen..." stammelte dieser.

„INU YASHA!" schrie Kagome entrüste zu ihm rüber. Erschrocken lies es den Mann fallen, der sich sofort auf allen Vieren aus dem Staub machte.

„Osuwari!" (Der arme muss heute aber oft Dreck fressen! ) „Was sollte das?"

„Die wollte Shippo verhungern lassen." Kam es beleidigt vom Boden.

Kagome kniete sich zu ihm runter. „Aber Inu Yasha ..." meinte sie leicht vorwurfsvoll und schüttelte den Kopf. Dabei lies sie es, denn um sie herum standen noch immer die ganzen Schaulustigen, und denen wollte sie nun wirklich nicht noch mehr bieten.

„Komm, lass uns gehen." Sie nahm in bei der Hand und zog ihn hoch. Zusammen gingen sie zurück zu Hüte, wo sie den noch immer schlafenden Shippo hinein brachten.

Die Sonne verschwand allmählich hinter dem Horizont und färbte den Himmel. Und mit der Hereinbrechenden Nacht kam auch ihre Kälte, fröstelnd richtet Kagome sich ihren Schlafsack her. ‚Wie hab ich den letzte Nacht vermisst! In der Höhle allerdings ist er mir gar nicht abgegangen.' Ein verträumtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Weiterhin in Gedanken kuschelte sie sich in ihr „Bett" und träumte von ihrem Halbdämonen. Sie bemerkte nicht mehr, wie dieser es sich in ihrer Nähe an der Wand gemütlich machte und sie beobachtete. Lange sah er zu, wie sie sich im Schlaf bewegte und anscheinend etwas sehr schönes in ihrer Traumwelt erlebte. ‚Zu gern wüsste ich, was sie so glücklich macht, dass sie ihm Schlaf so selig lächelt.' Und dann fielen auch ihm die Augen zu.

In der Nacht 

Inu Yasha öffnete die Augen, irgendetwas hatte ihn geweckt. Oder besser gesagt das Fehlen von etwas.

Er lies seinen Blick durch den kleinen Raum schweifen. ‚Kagome ist weg.' Er stand auf und ging aus der Hütte. Im hellen Mondlicht konnte er sie noch aus dem Dorf gehen sehen. Ihre Gestalt glitt fast lautlos durch das schlafende Dorf.

‚Seit wann kann sie sich so leise bewegen?'

Er folgte ihr über die Dächer der Hütten um nicht bemerkt zu werden; einen kurzen Augenblick lang hatte er sie aus den Augen verloren, fand sie jedoch schnell wieder.

Sie saß am Rande der Klippe und schaute hinunter auf die Wälder, Wiesen und Flüsse. Er setzte sich neben sie.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Nachdenken."

„Über was?"

„Ich denke, ich werde eine Weile hier bleiben. Jemand muss sich um Shippo kümmern."

Als er nichts darauf sagte, sprach sie weiter.

„Bleibst du bei mir?" und drehte sich zu ihm um, voller Angst ein Nein als Antwort zu bekommen. Stattdessen...

„Natürlich! Ich lass dich nicht mehr aus den Augen. Als ich dies das letzte Mal gemacht habe, bist du für 500 Jahre verschwunden!"

Kagome lächelte und lehnte sich an.

‚Es ist so friedlich hier. Kaum zu glauben, dass da draußen irgendwo Naraku mit seinen Abkömmlingen wütet.' Und Inu Yasha zog sie näher an sich. Beide genossen die Stille der Nacht.

„Inu Yasha, schau eine Sternschnuppe!" rief Kagome plötzlich, so dass er leicht zusammen zuckte.

„Na und?"

„Da kann man sich was wünschen." Und sie schloss die Augen und dachte an ihren Wunsch.

„Und was hast du dir gewunschen?"

„Das darf man doch nicht verraten, sonst geht es nicht in Erfüllung. Und du?"

„Du hast doch eben gesagt, dass man das nicht verraten darf!"

Kagome lächelte und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Eigentlich hatte ich zwei." Flüsterte sie. Der Blick dieser goldenen Augen hatte sie in ihren Bann gezogen und langsam versagte ihr, ihre Stimme den Dienst.

I: ‚Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich meinem je so nah sein würde.' Sein Gesicht näherte sich ihrem.

„Inu Y..." hauchte sie nur noch, bevor sie ihre Augen schloss und einfach das Gefühl seines Kusses auf ihren Lippen genoss.

Viel zu bald löste er sich wieder von ihr und nahm sie fest in seine Arme, nie wieder wollte er sie gehen lassen.

„Einer hat sich gerade erfüllt." Sagte Kagome ganz leise, wusste sie doch, dass er es trotzdem hören würde.

Das Herz schlug dem Halbdämon bis zu Hals. ‚Sie wollte gern von mir geküsst werden!' Er war glücklich wie noch nie in seinem Leben.

K: ‚So hab ich mir meinen ersten Kuss immer vorgestellt. Obwohl ... Eigentlich war das ja gar nicht mein **erster** Kuss. NEIN, der andere zählt nicht. Es ist dieser Moment, den ich mir für immer in meiner Erinnerung bewahren möchte.' Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn.

‚Jetzt oder nie!' „Kagome, ich liebe dich."

Doch auf eine Antwort würde er vergeblich warten, die junge Frau war schon längst wieder im Reich der Träume. Mit einem Seufzen hob er sie hoch und trug sie zurück in ihren Schlafsack. ‚Irgendwie hat dieser Ort hier etwas magisches an sich.'

Nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass Kagome warm eingepackt war , ging er wieder hinaus, um die restliche Nacht auf einem Baum zu verbringen. Er lies seinen Blick noch einmal über den Sternenhimmel wandern, in der Hoffnung noch einmal so einen fallenden Stern zu sehen. Denn anscheinend besaßen diese wirklich Zauberkräfte. Doch er suchte vergeblich und so ergab auch er sich seinem Schlaf.


	14. Ruhiges Leben?

bRuhiges Leben/b

Die Sonne störte schon seit einiger Zeit seinen Schlaf, doch immer wieder kniff er die Augen zusammen und versuchte weiter zu dösen. Er wollte noch nicht wach werden, noch nicht seine süße Traumwelt verlassen. Doch jemand anders hatte noch weniger erbarmen als die Sonne. KLATSCH

Ein roter Handabdruck prangte mitten in seinem Gesicht, und zu seinem Ärger war er mehr oder weniger selbst Schuld.

„Miyouga, was soll das! Ich hab grad so gut geschlafen."

„Entschuldigt, Inu Yasha – sama. Aber ich hatte Hunger, und euer Blut ist einfach zu köstlich." Verärgert schüttelte er den Flohgeist ab und lies ihn zu Boden fallen.

ER sprang von seinem Baum und wollte sogleich zu Kagome, doch auf halben Weg wurde er von Sessi abgefangen.

„Schön, dass du schon wach bist, ich wollte dich gerade wecken."

„Wieso? Was ist los?"

„Wir wollen wieder aufbrechen, kannst du bitte der Miko bescheid sagen."

„Erstens: Die Miko hat einen Namen – Kagome! Und Zweitens:. Wir bleiben hier."

„Was! Warum! Was wollt ihr noch hier?"

„Kagome will sich noch um Shippo kümmern, er ist in unglaublich schlechter Verfassung. Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?"

‚Was Shippo geht es schlecht? Ich habe wirklich schon lange nicht mehr nach meinem alten Lehrer gesehen.' Schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in ihr breit, doch das würde sie nie eingestehen.

„Na gut, dann gehen wir halt ohne euch. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, ich habe auch noch eine andere Verantwortung. Kagome weiß wo wir zu finden sind." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging.

Als Kagome endlich aufwachte waren die anderen schon längst weg. Genüsslich räkelte sie sich in ihrem Schlafsack und streckte sich, um auch ihre noch müden Muskeln wach zu bekommen.

‚Wieso bin ich bloß noch so müde? Ich hab doch so gut geschlafen, und so schön geträumt.'

In Gedanken an ihren „Traum" strich sie mit ihren Fingern über ihre Lippen, dann stand sie auf um sich für den Tag fertig zu machen. Schnell fuhr sie sich mit den Fingern durch das Haar. Als sie damit fertig war, bemerkte sie erst, dass auch ein silbernes/weißes Haar zwischen ihren Fingern hängen geblieben war.

‚Wo kommt das her? War es etwa gar kein Traum?'

Sie wurde jäh in ihren Gedanken unterbrochen, als ein gutgelaunter Hanyou hereingestürmt kam und sie sanft umarmte. Kagome wusste noch immer nicht so recht, ob sie jetzt bloß geträumt hatte oder nicht.

„Äh, Inu Yasha, könntest du mich bitte los lassen." Verblüfft löste er seine Umarmung.

„Entschuldige Kagome, ich dachte nur ... nach letzter Nacht.."

„ Was war den letzte Nacht?"

„WAS! Soll das heißen du kannst dich nicht erinnern?" Das konnte und wollte er einfach nicht glauben. Dieser Kuss hatte ihm so viel bedeutet, und sie sollte sich nicht daran erinnern können. Er war gekränkt.

„Nicht so recht" eine leichte Röte überzog ihr Gesicht, „ich dachte, ich hätte das mit der Klippe nur geträumt."

„Nein, hast du nicht." Nun schmollte er.

„Soll das heißen, das ist alles wirklich passiert? ... Auch das mit der Sternschnuppe?" Ihr Gesicht wurde ein kleine Spur dunkler und ihr Herz begann laut zu pochen. Sie stand ganz still da und erlebte alles vor ihrem inneren Auge noch einmal. Das Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben macht sich immer breiter in ihr, und sie wurde etwas traurig. Inu Yasha schien ihre Gedanken erraten zu haben, eine ganze Weile hatte er ihr Minenspiel verfolgt.

„Soll ich deine Erinnerung auffrischen?" Er grinste etwas fies bei der Frage.

Mit einem Satz stand vor ihr und sie wollte schon erschrocken zurückweichen, überlegte es sich dann jedoch anders. Zu neugierig war sei auf das was er vor hatte, er würde ihr niemals weh tun, dessen war sie sich sicher. Unendlich sanft, sanfter als sie es erwartet hätte, nahm er sie dann in seine Arme und sah ihr tief in die Augen. Eigentlich hatte er sie ja küssen wollen, doch irgendwie war er jetzt wie gelähmt. Fasziniert von ihrem Blick, der scheu und doch bittend war. Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und unter seiner angenehmen Wärme wurde ihr heiß. Als sie es nicht mehr aushalten konnte, ergriff sie die Initiative und auch Inu Yahsa erwachte aus seiner Starre. Als sie sich berührten, wurden tatsächlich die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht lebendiger und sie lächelte in den Kuss hinein.

Ein Räuspern störte sie 2 jedoch sehr bald. Erschrocken fuhren sie auseinander.

„Kagome, ich hab' Hunger!" Er hatte gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie diesem Ort erlegen waren. Doch nun musste er etwas auf die beiden Acht geben, sonst würden sie noch eine Dummheit begehen und der große Fehler, der sich in den Lauf des Schicksals eingeschlichen hatte, könnte womöglich nie mehr behoben werden.

„Ich... ja ... Dann wird ich mal etwas zu essen holen. Nemura hat bestimmt noch was übrig."

„Nemura ist nicht mehr da. Er und die anderen sind heute morgen wieder aufgebrochen. Ich habe Sessi gesagt, dass wir noch hier bleiben."

„Ähm.. ja dann wird ich uns Frühstück machen."

„Ich glaub ich lass das Frühstück heute lieber mal ausfallen." Kagome ballte ihr Hände zu Fäusten. ‚Was denkt der sich überhaupt? Zuerst küssen wir uns und dann dass.' Sie wollte ihn schon energisch zu Boden schicken, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Ruhig ging sie auf ihn zu und kraulte leicht sein Ohr. Inu Yasha beäugte sie misstrauisch. ‚Was ist denn jetzt los?'

Dann stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte ihm in Ohr: „iOsuwari/i" Und prompt küsste er ihr ihre Füße. Zufrieden geht sie Frühstück machen und zieht im Vorbeigehen noch Shippo mit sich, der das Ganze ungläubig verfolgt hatte. Nun konnte er sich auch ein blödes Grinsen nicht mehr verkneifen. ‚Die werden sich nie ändern!'

Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie mehr oder weniger getrennt, was hauptsächlich an Shippo lag, der Kagome ziemlich in Beschlag nahm. Beide sehnten sie schon die Nacht herbei, wo sie dann endlich etwas Ruhe haben sollten, doch Kagome war am Abend so erschöpft, dass sie gleich einschlief. Dennoch sah Inu Yasha sie mitten in der Nacht wieder lautlos durch das Dorf schleichen. Wieder in Richtung Klippe und wieder folgte er ihr.

So vergingen die Tage, an denen beide vollauf mit Shippo beschäftigt waren, und die Nächte in den sie sich bei der Klippe trafen. Und die Wochen zogen ins Land und wurden zu Monaten, die sie als heimliches Pärchen in dem Bergdorf verbrachten.

Für Kagome waren diese Nächte noch immer mehr Traum als Wirklichkeit, doch für eine Nacht hatte sie sich etwas besonderes ausgedacht. Es war die Nacht die genau 1 Jahr nach ihrem 1 Kuss lag.

„Ein Jahr ist es schon her, wie die Zeit vergeht. Und du, Shippo, bist noch immer krank." Kagome seufzte erschöpft. Irgendwie kam es ihr vor als wollte der alte Kitsune sie auseinander halten, nicht auseinander bringen, aber halt auf Abstand. ‚Gott sei Dank hat er einen guten Schlaf.' Kagome lächelte in sich hinein. Die heimlichen Treffen waren für beide immer etwas besonderes, da konnten sie sich ungestört unterhalten, kuscheln und auch die Küsse des anderen genießen. Mehr hatte noch keiner von beiden gewagt.

Kagome ging gerade, den alten Kitsunen stützend, nach draußen. Inu Yasha saß wie immer auf einem der Hüttendächer und beobachtete sie. Zunahe wollte er Shippo nicht kommen, denn sonst hätte er wieder irgendeine furchtbare Aufgabe für ihn. Es schüttelte ihn, als er daran dachte wie er das letzte Mal die Algen aus dem Teich im Dorf hatte fischen „dürfen". Und das bei seiner empfindlichen Nase.

Die junge Frau war beim Gehen so in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie den Stein übersah, der auf dem Weg lag. Sie strauchelte, und wäre beinahe mitsamt Shippo auf den harten Boden gefallen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig wurde sie von Inu Yasha aufgefangen und wieder sicher auf die Füße gestellt.

Zufällig strich dabei seine Hand über ihre Brust, die er danach schnell wieder weg zog. Beide wurden rot im Gesicht.

Ein Kribbeln dehnte sich, von der Stelle seiner Berührung, über ihren Körper aus, und zog sich bis zu einer bestimmten Stelle ihres Unterleibes. Auch Inu Yasha war es ganz heiß geworden und er verzog sich schnell auf einen Baum, damit sie das Ergebnis seiner Erregung nicht sehen konnte.

Sie kannte sich nun schon so lange, und doch waren diese Art von Gefühlen komplett neu für beide. Keiner von ihnen wusste so recht damit um zu gehen. Doch Kagome konnte sich nicht so einfach zurück ziehen und ihre Gefühle in den Griff bekommen, schließlich war neben ihr noch immer Shippo. Der auf einmal allein sicher stehen konnte. Jetzt war alles vergessen.

„Shippo, was soll das! Das lässt du mich schuften und mir Sorgen mache, obwohl es dir eh gut geht!" Shippo hätte sich am liebsten wo verkrochen, wie sollte er denn erklären, dass er dies nur zu ihrem Wohl getan hatte. Sie würde die Zusammenhänge nicht verstehen.

Wütend ballte Kagome ihre Hände, und ihre Miko-Kräfte bündelten sich darin und begannen zu leuchten. Sie selbst bekam davon nichts mit, nur Shippo und Inu Yasha starrten mit großen Augen auf ihre Fäuste. Schnell hatte sie sich aber auch wieder abgeregt und stapfte einfach von dannen, ohne den Alten auch noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
‚Wie konnte er mir so was nur antun? Dabei hätte das heute so ein schöner Tag werden sollen.'  
Sie saß nun wieder einmal am See, wie immer wenn sie etwas bedrückte, und lies kleine Steinchen über die Wasseroberfläche hüpfen. Sie genoss das Leben hier, es war so idyllisch und einfach; keine Kämpfe, keine Prüfungen. Die Existenz von Naraku hatten sie schon vor einiger Zeit verdrängt und beinahe vergessen, nur er sie leider nicht!

„Wo sind die nur? Die können doch nicht einfach verschwinden!" angestrengt blickte er in den Spiegel. Er suchte schon eine ganze Weile, und konnte keine Spur von dem was er begehrte finden. „Das kann doch nicht sein!" wütend warf er sein Weinglas gegen die Wand, sodass Kanna zusammenzuckte und den Spiegel lieber wieder an sich nahm.  
Schon seit längerem hatte er all seine Aufmerksamkeit darauf verwandt, die nun beinahe zum Greifen nahen Splitter zu finden und zu bekommen. Danben hatte er ganz darauf vergessen, seine Gegnern das Leben schwer zu machen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr mal nach ihren Begleitern suchen würdet, und nicht nur nach ihnen selbst. Vielleicht hab ihr dann mehr Glück." ...

Es war Abend geworden und Kagome saß noch immer am See, tief in ihren Gedanken versunken. Eine einzelne Träne lief über ihre Wange, als ihre Gedanken auch zu ihre Familie führten, die sie wohl nie wieder sehen würde. Schnell zwang sie sich, sich an das schöne letzte Jahr zu erinnern, das sie mit Inu Yasha verbracht hatte. Dann fiel ihr auch wieder ein, was für ein Tag war, und was sie für heute Abend geplant hatte und ihr Lächeln kehrte in ihr Gesicht zurück.  
Ein leises Rascheln lies sie aufschrecken  
"Kagome, geht es dir wieder besser?"  
„Ja, danke. Was ist los?"  
„Ist es nicht Zeit für's Abendessen?" ein Grummeln unterstrich seine Behauptung und sie musste kichern.  
"Ja ich komm schon."

Leise schlich sich Kagome von ihrem Schlafsack fort, sie weiß nicht mehr wie lange sie da gelegen hatte und auf Shippo's gleichmäßigen Atemzüge, die anzeigten, dass er schliefe, gewartet hatte. Doch nun endlich war es soweit.  
Sie nahm sich ihren neuen Kimono und ging damit zum See um noch ein Bad zu nehmen. Sorgfältig legte sie ihr neues Gewand auf einen Stein und begann sich zu entkleidten. Dabei lies sie immer wieder ihre Blicke über die Umgebung schweifen. ‚Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl beobachtet zu werden!' „Osuwari!" – Nichts geschah. Erleichtert zog sie sich vollends aus und stieg in das Wasser.  
Auf dem felsigen Hügelring, der den See umgab, reute sich jemand diebisch. ‚Ich hab dich Bannkette ausgetrickst' Ganz flach hatte er sich auf den Boden gelegt, und das kleine Wumm, das es dennoch gegeben hatte, drang nicht bis zu ihren Ohren vor. Irgendwie war am Nachmittag seine Neugierde auf ihren Körper erwacht und als es sie zum See gehen sah, konnte er es sich nicht verkeifen ihr zu folgen. Als sie wieder aus dem Wasser stieg verschwand er wieder schnell.  
Wenig später trafen sie sich an der Klippe, und Inu Yasha, der noch immer geistig am See war, schaffte es nicht ihr in die Augen zu sehen.

„Inu Yasha, ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ähm, ja doch." Mühevoll zwang er seine Kopf in die Höhe um ihr doch noch ins Gesicht zu blicken und lief prompt Tomatenrot an. Was ihr zu seinem Glück nicht auffiel, da sie nun zu Boden blickte.

„Weiß du was für ein Tag heute ist?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen!" der Hanyou klang leicht empört und auch das Rot war inzwischen verschwunden. Kagome rückte etwas näher an und kuschelte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Etwas überrascht drückte er sie an sich.

„Vor einem Jahr haben wir uns das erste Mal geküsst." ‚Und uns seit dem immer heimlich hier getroffen.'

Die junge Miko drückte sie wieder etwas von ihm weg und strich ihm dann sanft über das Gesicht. Sie sah ihm noch tief in die Augen, bevor sie ihre schloss und ihn sanft küsste.  
Er wollte sie gerade enger an sich ziehen, als sie sich auch schon wieder von ihm löste und zu der kleine Tasche ging, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Sie kramte kurz darin, hatte aber bald das Gesuchte gefunden.

„Inu Yasha," sagte Kagome, „Komm mal her. Ich muss dir was ausziehen." Und grinste breit dabei. Sie hatte ihre Worte absichtlich so gewählt.

„Hä?" Inu Yasha riss die Augen auf. Sie hatten sich zwar schon ein paar mal geküsst, sowie gerade eben, und auch.. na ja, das von diesem Tag konnte man nicht wirklich zählen. Aber das ging ihm nun doch eindeutig zu schnell. Knallrot im Gesicht wollte er gerade ansetzen etwas zu sagen, als Kagome auch schon ihre Arme um seinen Hals gelegt hatte. Ihm blieb die Luft weg und brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. Kagome war das sehr wohl aufgefallen und sie genoss seine Verlegenheit. Doch tat sie etwas andres als er erwartete.

Sie nahm ihm seine Bannkette ab, i ICH WERDE SIE VERMISSEN L /i und legte ihm dafür etwas anderes um den Hals.

„Das soll uns für immer verbinden." Verwundert und noch immer verlegen schaute der Hanyou auf das kleine Glitzerding, das er nun umhängen hatte und staunte nicht schlecht.

Sie hatte ihm den zweiten Juwelensplitter geschenkt. Er wusste nun wirklich nicht was er sagen sollte, nicht nur, dass sie ihm so etwas wertvolles anvertraute, auch hatte er nichts für sie.

„Kagome, ich ... ich...


	15. Im Zeltlager

bZeltlager

Kapitel 18/b

Sessi war gerade auf dem Weg zu Inu Yasha, als ihr dieser auch schon entgegen kam.

„Schön, dass du schon wach bist, ich wollte dich gerade wecken."

„Wieso? Was ist los?"

„Wir wollen wieder aufbrechen, kannst du bitte der Miko bescheid sagen."

„1. Die Miko hat einen Namen – Kagome! Und 2. Wir bleiben hier."

„Was! Warum! Was wollt ihr noch hier?"

„Kagome will sich noch um Shippo kümmern, er ist in unglaublich schlechter Verfassung. Ist dir das noch nicht aufgefallen?"

‚Was Shippo geht es schlecht? Ich habe wirklich schon lange nicht mehr nach meinem alten Lehrer gesehen.' Schlechtes Gewissen machte sich in ihr breit, doch das würde sie nie eingestehen.

„Na gut, dann gehen wir halt ohne euch. Ich kann nicht hier bleiben, ich habe auch noch eine andere Verantwortung. Kagome weiß wo wir zu finden sind." Damit drehte sie sich um und ging.

Schnurstracks stapfte sie zu den andren zurück, irgendwie war sie wütend, weil die beiden nicht mitkommen wollten. Andererseits verstand sie Kagome auch, was ihren Gemütszustand aber keineswegs änderte.

„Los wir gehen!"

„Aber was ist mit Kagome und Inu Yasha?"

„Die bleiben hier." Otoko wollte gerade den Mund auf machen um noch etwas zu erwidern, wurde aber rüde unterbrochen, bevor er auch nur einen Mucks machen konnte.

„Ich sagte wir gehen!" sie fauchte diese Worte regelrecht, sodass sich nicht einmal der Schmied etwas darauf sagen traute. Stillschweigend wurden die Sachen gepackt und sie zogen los. Sessi lies ihnen nicht einmal Zeit sich von den anderen zu verabschieden, was besonders Nemura bedrückte; er hatte Kagome besonders ins Herz geschlossen. ‚Warum ist Sessi bloß so zornig?'

‚All die Strapazen umsonst?' Sessi hatte gehofft nun einen neuen starken Verbündeten zu haben. Endlich gegen Naraku bestehen zu können, schließlich stammen die Miko und der Hanyou aus einer großen Legende.

‚Sind sie nicht zurück gekommen, um ihn endgültig zu erledigen?' Sie waren schon ein Stück gewandert und Sessi Laune hatte sich etwas gebessert, was aber nicht hieß, dass sie schon wieder bereit war sich mit den anderen vergnügt zu unterhalten. Die Halbdämonin verbreitete sogar so eine düstere Stimmung, dass sich auch der Rest der Gruppe nicht traute ein Wort zu sagen. Da alle von dem eigenen Schweigen eingehüllt in Gedanken versunken waren, fiel auch keinem die ungewöhnlich Stille ringsum auf.

Ein paar Vögel zwitscherten zwar, aber das war auch schon alles. Wunderbar friedlich war der Tag, was für diese Gegend mehr als ungewöhnlich war.

Erst am Abend, als sie gemütlich beim Feuer saßen und Nemura schon schlief, meinte Mirko wow der ist mutig, er sagt was. „Irgendetwas stimmt hier nicht."

„Was sollte denn nicht stimmen?"

„Ist euch nicht aufgefallen, dass wir den ganzen Tag keinem einigen Dämon über dem Weg gelaufen sind. Nicht einmal einem ganz kleinen!"

„Was hast du dagegen einzuwenden? Ist doch ganz schön, mal nicht dauernd kämpfen zu müssen."

„Sango du hast wohl vergessen wo wir hier sind!" Sie sah sich etwas um. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie nicht auf den Weg geachtet, und jetzt musste sie sich erst mal orientieren. Es war ein anderer Weg, als der den sie hin genommen hatten. Sie befanden sich auf einem der wichtigsten „Straßen", wenn man das so nennen will, den eine Straße war das nicht wirklich, nicht einmal die Beschreibung Feldweg wurde dem kleinen Pfad gerecht. Aber dennoch war für die Menschen genau dieser Trampelpfad enorm wichtig, denn er führte zu einem der bedeutensten Heiligtümer dieser Zeit. Genau deshalb schickte Naraku seine Abkömmlinge und Anhänger gern genau hier hin. Denn hier waren sie leichte Beute, wenn sie sich aus ihren beschützten Dörfern wagten, weswegen sich auch nur noch wenige auf diesen gefährlichen Weg machten.

Sessi hatte diese Strecke absichtlich, wenn auch unbewusst gewählt. Etwas Ablenkung hätte ihr gut getan.

Nach Miroku's Feststellung sah auch Sessi sich etwas um, und sog leise die Luft ein.

„Nichts." Murmelte sie.

„Was?" Nachdem Otoko sie angesprochen hatte, hob sie den Kopf etwas und sagte in die Runde.

„Weit und breit kein Dämon auszumachen. Das ist wirklich seltsam, das gefällt mir nicht."

„Stimmt. Das sieht Naraku überhaupt nicht ähnlich, der hat etwas vor!" Otoko rückte etwas näher um sich ausführlicher mit ihr Besprechen zu können. Niemand merkte, wie es wütend in Miroku's Augen aufblitzte, und er einen dicken Kloß hinunter schlucken musste, um nicht etwas unüberlegtes zu tun.

Sango hingegen hatte sich weniger unter Kontrolle, sie nahm einfach ihren Boomerrang und zog Otoko kräftig eins über die Rübe. Danach nahm sie ihn am Kragen und zerrte den nun bewusstlosen zur Seite. Als wäre nichts gewesen setzte Sango sich neben Sessi - die sie verwundert ansah, aber nicht sagte - und fragte unschuldig:

„So, wo waren wir?" Dabei brachte sie auch ein zuckersüßes Lächeln zustande.

Sie sprachen noch lange bis in die Nacht hinein und rätselten über Naraku's Pläne, doch zu einer Lösung des Ganzen kamen sie auch nicht. Also legten sie sich schlafen. Auch Otoko schlief bereits, was man an seinem lauten Schnarchen erkennen konnte. Er war von der Bewusstlosigkeit direkt in den Schlaf geglitten.

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie wieder auf, wie immer entschied Sessi über den Weg den sie nahmen. Sie wollte noch zu anderen Siedlungen, um herauszufinden ob es dort auch so unheimlich ruhig geworden war, und so kam es, dass sie mehrer Monate unterwegs waren. Auch in dieser Zeit begegneten ihnen keine nennenswerten Gegner, und die auf die sie trafen waren mit Sango's und Miroku's Kazaana schnell beseitigt. Dämonenstaubsauger lol

Dann endlich nach knapp einem halben Jahr kamen sie doch noch im Zeltlager an, die Freude war auf beiden Seiten groß. Die kleine Gruppe war erleichtert endlich wieder „daheim" zu sein, und die Leute aus dem Lager freuten sich ihre Anführer wieder zurück zu haben. Zur Feier des Tages wurde ein großes Fest veranstaltet, dass gleich mehrere Tage dauerte. Es konnte ohne Probleme sorglos getanzt und gelacht werden, da die Bedrohung scheinbar nicht mehr da war. Nur die Heimgekehrten wussten es besser und waren nicht ganz so ausgelassen, Miroku war der ganze Trubel bald zu viel und er verzog sich an seinen Lieblingsort: Dem kleinen Hügel beim Lager. Dort saß er nun und zeichnete, er war so versunken, dass er die Person die ihm gefolgt war, nicht bemerkte.

„Was machst du immer hier?" Erschrocken fuhr er zusammen. ‚Nein!' und schnell versuchte er seine Bilder mit dem Arm zu verdecken.

„Nichts! Nichts wichtiges."

„Was hast du denn da? Zeig mal?"

„Nein."

„Ah komm schon." Und Sessi zog leicht an dem Skizzen block, den er darauf hin fest an sich klammerte.

„Ich sagte nein."

„Was hast du denn zu verbergen?" Sie wusste ohnehin schon was darauf zu sehen war, Sessi hatte ihn zuvor vom Baum aus beobachtet. Nun wollte sie es von ihm hören. Wieder zog sie leicht daran, doch er lies noch immer nicht los, da wurde es ihr zu bunt.

Mit einem Knurren drückte sie ihn gegen den Baum, vor Schreck lies er Stift und Papier fallen, Der Block fiel auf und gewährte Einblick auf Mirokus Zeichnungen. Doch das interessierte Sessi nun nicht mehr. Eigentlich hatte sie nur erreichen wollen, dass er ihr seine Bilder zeigte, doch nun war sie ihm einfach zu nah um noch einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Sie hielt ihn noch immer mit den Schultern an dem Baum gepresst. Der Mönch hielt den Atem an und legte seine Hände sanft auf ihre Arme, beiden Schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Miroku ah ihr in die Augen und versuchte ihren Blick zu ergründen, doch plötzlich lies sie ihn los und verschwand. Ein ziemlich verwirrter Miroku glitt auf dem Hügel an dem Baum hinab und saß nun grübelnd zwischen den Wurzeln.

Inzwischen tanzte Sango auf dem Fest ausgelassen mit einem Mann nach dem anderen, aber nicht ohne ständig einen Seitenblick auf Otoko zu werfen. Den das keineswegs zu stören schien. Gekränkt sah sie sich das Exemplar, mit dem sie gerade tanzte genauer an. ‚Nicht schlecht.' War ihr Urteil, und sie erlaubte sich eine kurzen Griff auf seinen knackigen Hintern. Dieser verstand das allerdings als Aufforderung und zog Sango gleich näher an sich um sie leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Im ersten Moment riss sie erschrocken die Augen auf, lies ihn dann aber doch gewähren. ‚Der küsst gar nicht mal schlecht. Vielleicht zeigt dann Otoko mal eine Reaktion.' Sie genoss den Kuss, obwohl er ihr nichts bedeutete und als er endete fiel ihr Blick als erstes zu der Stelle an der Otoko bis vor kurzem gestanden hatte.

„Scheiße!" entfuhr es ihr und wollte schon loslaufen, ihn zu suchen. Den Mann den sie gerade eben geküsst hatte, hatte sie schon wieder vergessen, dieser wollte sie aber nicht so schnell gehen lassen und zog sie an ihrer Hand zurück.

„Hey Süße, wie wärs mit einem Nachschlag?" und grinste dabei wiederlich.

„Lass mich!" Sango entzog ihm energisch ihre Hand und stieß ihn gleichzeitig mit der anderen kraftvoll weg, sodass er überrascht in die Menge taumelte. Dann war sie auch schon verschwunden.

Nach einiger Zeit des Suchens hatte sie Otoko gefunden, und zwar dort wo sie ihn nie vermutet hätte: Seelenruhig schlafend in seinem Bett. Einen Augenblick lang beobachtet sie ihn verträumt, wurde aber schnell sauer.

‚Wie kann der nur einfach schlafen gehen, nachdem er gesehen hat, wie ich einen anderen Mann küsste.' Ohne größere Anstrengung warf sie ihn aus dem Bett.

„Ah! Was ist denn los?" gähn

„Du wirst mich so schnell nicht vergessen!" Und stürzte sich auf den verwirrten Schmied.

Sie küsste ihn mit all der Liebe die sie für ihn empfand, in der Hoffnung, dass er es fühlen würde. Ihr Kuss wurde auch gleich erwidert und war der Beginn einer wundervollen, leidenschaftlichen Nacht. ...

Sango wachte am Morgen in Otokos Bett auf und ein glückliches Lächeln zierte ihr Gesicht. Sie sah ihren Liebsten an und kuschelt sich noch einmal eng an ihn, durch die ungewohnte Enge in seinem Bett wurde er dann aber wach.

„Guten Morgen."

„Guten Morgen." Säuselte Sango in sein Ohr. „Ich liebe dich!" erklärte sie ihm dann ohne Umschweife. Erschrocken wich Otoko einige Zentimeter zurück.

„Ich ... ich dachte, das wäre nur ein Abenteuer für dich! Nichts ernstes." Aus ihrem hübschen Gesicht wich alle Farbe. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Es war schön mit dir, aber mehr auch nicht. Tut mir leid." Sango entriss ihm die Bettdecke und wickelte sie sich um den Körper. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen, und vor Entsetzen wusste sie nicht einmal was sie sagen sollte, so schnappte sie sich einfach ihre rannte, von Schluchzen geschüttelt, aus seinem Zelt. ‚Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein!' warf sie sich selbst vor und suchte Zuflucht auf dem kleinen Hügel, dem Lieblingsplatz ihres Bruders. Dort fand sie seinen Skizzenblock, den er am Abend davor achtlos liegengelassen hatte. Die Dämonenjägerin setzte sich an den Baum und blätterte langsam um. Durch ihren von Tränen getrübten Blick konnte sie nur verschwommenen Umrisse der Bilder sehen, doch war das Motiv klar zu erkennen: Sessi!

Mit dem Ärmel ihres Kimonos wischte sie sich über die Augen um besser sehen zu können. Tatsächlich sie hatte sich nicht getäuscht, auf jedem einzelnen Blatt war die Halbdämonin zu erkennen, sogar schlafend hatte er sie portraitiert.

„Miroku!" hauchte sie „Das wusste ich ja gar nicht." Leider hatte Sango aber nicht länger Zeit sich in die Bilder zu vertiefen, denn aus dem Lager waren Schreie zu hören. Schnell sprang sie auf und machte sich auf dem kürzesten Weg zurück.

Sessi wurde von einen ekelhaften Geruch aus dem Schlaf getrieben, ein Geruch, der sich tief in ihr Unterbewusstsein eingegraben hatte. Niemals konnte sie ihn vergessen, den Gestank, der Person die ihre Eltern getötete hatte. „Naraku!" mit einem Schrei fuhr sie entgültig hoch und zog die Luft etwas intensiver ein.

„Er ist es wirklich, nicht nur eine seiner Puppen oder Abkömmlingen." Ohne auch nur auf irgendetwas zu achten, nahm sie Toukejin und lies sich von ihrer Nase den Weg weisen, bald waren auch die ersten Schreie zu hören. Sie rannte schneller und stieß dann prompt mit jemanden zusammen, der anscheinend geradewegs von den Hügeln kam.

„Was ist los, Sessi?"  
"Naraku." Antwortete sie nur kurz angebunden und war auch schon wieder weg, zu schnell für Sango, um ihr zu folgen. Sie kam einige Zeit später, völlig außer Atem, am Kampfschauplatz an, zu ihrer Verwunderung gab es nur einige leicht verletzte.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Das würde ich auch gern wissen, normalerweise müssten wir jetzt alle tot sein. Was sollte das?"

„Heißt das, Naraku war schon wieder weg, als du hier ankamst?"

„Ja!"

Naraku war nur kurz aufgetaucht, hatte einige Verwirrung gestiftet und war dann wieder verschwunden, doch das Außergewöhnlichste daran war, dass er es persönlich war! Inzwischen hatte sich schon alle Mitglieder der kleinen Gruppe eingefunden, alle außer ...

„Wo ist Otoko?" Sango wollte jetzt eigentlich nicht an ihn denken und doch war ihr sein fernbleiben aufgefallen, das sah ihm nicht ähnlich. Nicht einmal Nemura konnte ihr sagen wo er sich aufhielt und nachdem alle das gesamte Lager nach ihm abgesucht hatten, machte sich ein furchtbarer Verdacht in ihnen breit.

„Naraku hat ihn entführt!"

„Was wenn er von Otoko erfährt wo sich die letzten 2 Scherben befinden?"

„Das würde er ihm doch nicht sagen, oder?" leichte Panik war aus Sango's Stimme zu hören.

„Ich weiß nicht." Sessi war sich dem nicht ganz sicher.

„Auf jeden Fall müssen wir zu ihnen, damit sie Bescheid wissen. Zu Zweit werden sie keine Chance haben, falls Naraku angreift."

Fast alle erklärten sich bereit mitzukommen, Sessi war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Naraku mit allem was er hatte das Bergdorf angreifen würde, um den Shikon no Tama komplett zu bekommen. Es dauerte fast einen Tag, bis sie aufbruchsbereit waren, denn schließlich mussten sämtlich Zelte abgebaut werden. Sessi wurde schon immer nervöser, sie wäre am liebsten sofort losgerannt, aber sie allein hätte ja auch nicht viel ausrichten können und so musste sie sich in Geduld üben.

Nach fast einem Tag harte Arbeit war es soweit, sie konnten los ziehen. Weit sollten sie aber nicht kommen, denn plötzlich standen sie einer Horde von Naraku's Dämonen gegenüber. Es wurde ein harte Kampf, viele waren nicht schnell genug bei ihren Waffen und auch Sango und Miroku konnten nicht wie üblich die Wende bringen, da sich zwischen den Dämonenscharen immer wieder giftige Bienen blicken ließen.

Als endlich auch der letzte der Viecher vernichtet war, waren auch auf ihrer Seite einige Verluste zu verzeichnen. Sie hatten ordentlich einstecken müssen, sogar Sessi hatte einiges abbekommen und musste sich, von den wenigen heil-gebliebenen, versorgen lassen.

Mit sorgenvoll gerunzelter Stirn sah Sessi sich um. Sango und Miroku waren schwer verletzt und lehnten an einem Baum, wo Nemura ihre Wunden verband.

„Es wird Monate dauern, bis alle wieder auf dem Damm sind." Ihr war gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, was in dieser Zeit alles passieren könnte, doch ihr waren die Hände gebunden. Sie musste warten, auch ihrer eigenen mit Gift verseuchten Wunden, würden einige Zeit brauchen um verheilt zu sein. Vorher in den Kampf zu ziehen wäre mehr als töricht. Ihr Blick wendete sich in Richtung des Berges, auf dem sich Kagome und Inu Yasha befanden, und ein ungutes Gefühl beschlich sie.


	16. Angriff!

**bKapitel 19 **

**/bAngriff! **

„Kagome, ich.. ich... Danke." Statt zu sagen, was er eigentlich wollte, was er ihr schon so lange Zeit zu gestehen vorhatte, drückte er ihr bloß einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen. ‚Ich Feigling!' schalt er sich selbst ‚Jetzt wär doch der perfekte Zeitpunkt, oder? ... Oder hätte es dann nicht den Anschein, es wäre der Ersatz für mein vergessenes Geschenk?' Nachdenklich drehte er den kleinen Anhänger zwischen seine Fingern hin und her. „Wird er nicht verunreinigt werden, wenn ich ihn habe?" Kagome hatte insgeheim auf diese Frage gehofft und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. Sie kuschelte sich in seine Arme und begann zu erklären: "Ich habe die beiden letzten Shikon Scherben miteinander verbunden; solange meiner rein ist, wird auch deiner nicht schwarz werden."

Inu Yasha hatte von hinten die Arme um sie gelegt und beide blickten verträumt auf die weitläufige Landschaft die unter ihnen lag. Gedankenverloren begann der Halbdämon Kagomes Bauch durch den Stoff ihres Kimonos hindurch zu streicheln, unweigerlich wanderten seine Gedanken zurück zu dem Moment als er sie nackt gesehen hatte. Auch seine Hand begann zu wandern, aufwärts bis zu dem Ansatz ihrer Rippen, dort stoppte er dann und traute sich keinen Muskel mehr zu rühren. Seine Erinnerungen waren nicht ohne heftige Reaktion seines Körpers geblieben und nun wartete er darauf, dass die junge Frau in seinen Armen entsetzt aufsprang, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Verwundert starrte er auf ihren Schopf. ‚Sie muss das doch mitbekommen haben, so nah wie sie bei mir sitzt.'

Natürlich hatte Kagome die harte Stelle gespürt und einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht was sie tun sollte, hatte sie doch keine Ahnung wie das verursacht worden war. J Doch dann drückte sie sich einfach näher an ihn und genoss es, dass sie ihn anscheinend erregte, was auch bei ihr ein verräterisches Kribbeln verursachte.

Lange konnten sie diese traute Zweisamkeit nicht genießen. Plötzlich wurde es taghell und der Himmel über ihnen wurde von Blitzen überzogen, denen bald eine gewaltige Explosion folgte. Man konnte sehen wie eine Art Gewölbe über ihnen aufleuchtete und dann langsam verschwand. Die Dunkelheit der Nacht kehrte zurück, doch nicht ihre Stille.

Vom Dorf her trug der Wind die verzweifelten Schreie der Menschen. Inu Yasha war schnell wieder abgekühlt und bei Sinnen.

„Verdammt!"

„Was ist?"

„Naraku. Und ich hab ihn nicht einmal gewittert."

Keiner der beiden trug in dieser Nacht die Waffen bei sich und so befanden sie sich in einer ganz schönen Zwickmühle.

„Inu Yasha, wir müssen uns ins Dorf schleichen und Tessaiga holen, sonst haben wir keine Chance."

Der Hanyou nickte nur und ging voran, Kagome folgte ihm so gut es ging, was mit ihrem Kimono gar nicht so leicht zu bewerkstelligen war. Noch dazu legte er ein ganz schönes Tempo vor, mehr als einmal stolperte sie wegen des engen Saums. Inu Yasha der dies mitbekommen hatte, ging zu ihr und machte mit dem Problem kurzen Prozess. Er riss ihren neuen Kimono einfach auf Knielänge ab. Kagome war entsetzt. ‚Wie kann er nur'

„Osuwari!" ‚Ach verdammt, er hat ja seinen Bann kette nicht mehr.'

Doch zu ihrer großen Überraschung landete er unsanft auf seinem Hinterteil. Fragend starrte sie ihn an.

„Ich hab sich mir eingesteckt." Murrte der noch immer am Boden sitzende als Antwort auf die unausgesprochene Frage.

Vorsichtig, um keinen unnötigen Laut zu verursachen, richtete er sich wieder auf.

„Los wir müssen weiter."

Bald waren sie bei den ersten Hütten angelangt und spähten vorsichtig um die Ecke. Was sie sahen lies sie den Atem anhalten. Überall waren Dämonen verschiedenster Ränge (?) und trieben die Leute aus ihren Schlaf und ihren Häusern. Die schwächeren unter ihnen wurde schnell von den im Dorf lebenden Halbdämonen erledigt, den andren war schon etwas schwerer beizukommen und mehr als nur einer der tapferen Männer lag bald verwundet am Boden.

„Ich kann Shippo nirgends entdecken." Flüstere Kagome.

„Hmm?" –schaut sich um- „Da, da ist er doch."

„Wo?"

„Na da. Der Feigling hat sich mit Hilfe seines Fuchsfeuers in eine Regentonne verwandelt."

Kagome: °

Dann lief die junge Frau einfach los, zwischen den Dämonen hindurch, Richtung Hütte und Tessaiga. Erschrocken sprang Inu Yasha auf, zu spät hatte er ihr Vorhaben erkannt.

„Kagome!" rief er ihr noch nach und wollte hinterher. doch durch sein Rufen hatte er die Dämonenarmee auf sich Aufmerksam gemacht und gleich mehrer der Biester stürzten sich auf ihn.

„Sankontessou!" Die Hälfte seiner Angreifer lag in einer Blutlache, doch schon kamen die nächsten und auch stärkeren. Einer nach dem anderen fiel Inu Yasha's Klauen zum Opfer, doch der Strom schien nicht zu versiegen. Dort wo er einen erledigte, tauchten gleich zwei oder mehrere wieder auf.

Kagome hatte das Schauspiel schon länger beobachtet, unfähig sich zu bewegen, unfähig zu denken. Die Situation wurde für ihren Geliebten immer bedrohlicher und eigentlich hätte sie sein Schwert holen sollen. Sie hätte besser daran getan. Statt dessen stürzte sie sich in das Kampfgeschehen.

„Kagome, NEIN! Lauf weg." Doch das hörte sie nicht , sie sah nur das Blut das aus seinen Wunden tropfte und die Dämonen um ihn, die immer mehr wurden. Sie wollte eingreifen, ihm helfen, auch wenn sie nur ihre Hände zum Kämpfen hatte. Es kam wie es kommen musste, sie war zu schwach und wurde mit einer einfachen Handbewegung ihres Ziels weggeschleudert. Ihr Kopf traf auf eine Holzwand und sie rang einen Moment mit der Schwärze, die sie umhüllen wollte. Sie gewann und richtete sich auch schon wieder auf, wenn auch noch etwas wackelig. Plötzlich sah sie wie der Dorfälteste an ihr schreiend vorbei rannte.

„Wie konnte er uns nur finden, das Dorf war doch magisch geschützt!" Verwundert blickte sie ihm noch nach.

Während dessen hatte auch das Fass den Ernst der Situation erfasst und machte sich holprig auf den Weg in die Hütte. Keiner achtete auf ihn, was auch einen Nachteil hatte, denn plötzlich landete einer der kleineren Dämonen erschlagen in seinem Inneren. Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei verwandelte er sich zurück und hatte somit nun auch die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, was Inu Yasha eine kurze Atempause verschaffte. Zu kurz, sie hielten anscheinend den alten Kitsunen, der sich inzwischen davon gemacht hatte, für kein verfolgenswertes Opfer.

Inu Yasha wehrte sich nach Leibeskräften, mit allem was er hatte, doch bald würde auch er der Übermacht unterliegen. Keiner hatte mehr auf das „schwache" Mädchen geachtet doch genau diese stand nun hinter ihnen, zu unscheinbar um als drohende Gefahr entlarvt zu werden. Ein fataler Fehler, wie sich erweisen sollte. Schon flog eine große, blau-leuchtende Kugel durch Reihen der Angreifer und riss sie in den Tod. Nur ein Häufchen Asche blieb von ihnen übrig.

Am Fuße des Berges war auch jemand anderen das „Feuerwerk" aufgefallen und sie machten sich auf den Weg den Grund dafür herauszufinden.

Erschöpft sank Inu Yasha in die Knie und sah zu Kagome hinauf.

„Seit wann kannst du das?"

„Ich ... ich weiß es nicht." Verunsichert blickte sie auf ihre Hände, die nun leichte Brandwunden zierten. Der Geruch ihrer verbrannten Haut lies Inu Yasha übel werden.

„Wie ich sehe, habt ihr meine Lakaien erledigen können, aber denkt ja nicht, dass das schon alles war." Ein grausiges Lachen hallte durch das Dorf. Wankend und unter Schmerzen stand der Halbdämon wieder auf, vor Naraku würde er sich keine Blöße geben.

„Hast du nun endlich den Mut gefunden, persönlich gegen mich anzutreten?"

„Ha Ha Ha. An so einem elenden Halbdämonen wie dir, werd ICH mir doch nicht die Hände schmutzig machen."

Und hinter ihm erschienen 3 Pferde, verwachsen mit ihren Reitern. Sie stellten eine wirklich grausigen Anblick dar. Aus ihren Nüstern steig schwarzer Rauch, ihre Schweife waren wie Schlangen und das Stampfen ihrer Hufe löste einen Donner aus, der über das ganz Land zu hören sein musste. Die Reiter sahen aus wie tot, unter ihrer Haut waren schon die Knochen zu erkennen und der Geruch von Verwesung lag in der Luft. Der erste der Drei war mit Pfeil und Bogen bewaffnet und das Pferd war so weiß, dass es in der Dunkelheit der Nacht zu leuchten schien. Der zweite mit einem Schwert und dessen Pferd war Blutrot, die Farbe schien zu fließen, als ob es tatsächlich Blut wäre. Der Dritte hielt in seiner knochigen Hand eine Sense und dessen schwarzes Pferd war nur durch seine leuchtend roten Augen und den Blitzen unter seinen Hufen zu erkennen.

"Das wird euer Ende sein." Naraku lächelte, mit sich selbst zufrieden. Seine 3 neuen und wahrscheinlich mächtigsten Abkömmlinge würden sie wohl kaum besiegen können.

Naraku machte eine kleine Bewegung mit seiner Hand und das schwarze Pferd kam auf sie zu geschossen. Der Mann holte mit seiner Sense auf und schien Inu Yasha den Kopf abschlagen zu wollen. Inu Yasha stand da wie angewurzelt. Der Gestank hatte seine Sinne vernebelt und die vielzähligen Wunden seinen Körper geschwächt. Kagome reagierte gerade noch rechtzeitig, mit einem Aufschrei riss sie ihn zu Boden und der Schlag der Sense ging ins Leere. Doch der Reiter hatte schon wieder kehrt gemacht und holte erneut aus. Inu Yasha lag am Boden und Kagome auf ihm drauf. Er konnte den Reiter kommen sehen, fand aber keine Möglichkeit mehr auszuweichen. Auch Shippo, der inzwischen mit Tessaiga angehumpelt kam, würde sie nicht rechtzeitig erreichen.. Fest umklammerte er Kagome und schloss in Erwartung des Todes seine Augen. Fassungslos musste der alte Kitsune den Angriff auf die nun wehrlosen mit ansehen. Das Schwert, das er geholt hatte fiel klirrend zu Boden. Doch der Schlag kam nicht.

Vorsichtig öffnete Inu Yasha wieder seine Augen, und auch Kagome drehte sich um. Über ihnen stand Sessi und hatte mit Toukejin den Angriff geblockt. Immer noch hielt sie die Klinge der Sense von den beiden fern. Man konnte ihr genau ansehen wieviel Kraft ihr das kostete, denn Schweiß tropfte von ihrer Stirn.

„Schnell, weg da!" keuchte sie erschöpft und die beiden rollte sie zur Seite und sprangen auf. Inu Yasha lief als erstes gleich zu Shippo und hob Tessaiga auf, nun konnte auch er sich an dem Kampf sinnvoll beteiligen. Sessi war nicht die einzige die gekommen war, nach und nach stürmten die Leute aus ihrem Lager den schmalen Weg, der zum Dorf führte hinauf.

Bis jetzt waren die anderen beiden Abkömmlinge Narakus ruhig geblieben, doch nun griffen auch sie an. Was eigentlich unnötig gewesen wäre, denn der „Sensenmann" mähte seine Gegner der Reihe nach nieder. Sessi erkannte die Aussichtslosigkeit der Situation.

„Rückzug!" rief sie gellend ihren Leuten entgegen

„Keh! Ich wird doch nicht einfach so aufgeben." Weigerte sich Inu Yasha zu fliehen, doch Kagome zwang ihm mit einem „Osuwari!" –er hat sie immer noch einstecken- ihre Sicht der Dinge auf.

„Musste das sein?" murmelte er nur, als sie ihn einfach hinter sich herzog. Sango und Miroku gaben ihnen Deckung, und Sessi klemmte sich, den nun Shippo-Eimer unter den Arm.

„Wohin können wir fliehen?" Die Frage war an Sessi gerichtet.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Kam es verzweifelt zurück. So schnell sie auch liefen, die drei Reiter galoppierten immer um sie herum, die Gruppe nach und nach in die Enge treibend. Der Weg war für die Menge der Flüchtenden einfach zu schmal. Doch dann kam unverhofft die Rettung, von etwas, das keiner erwartete hätte: der Morgendämmerung.

Und mit jedem Sonnenstrahl, de sich über das Land legte wurden die Pferde und ihre Reiter immer durchsichtiger, sich sie sich komplett aufgelöst hatten. Ein erleichtertes Aufatmen ging durch die Menge.

„Moment mal. Wo ist Naraku?" warf Inu Yasha noch in die allgemeine Freude ein. Doch Sessi konnte ihn beruhigen.

„ Der ist gleich nach unserem Auftauchen verschwunden. Komm lasst uns gehen, wir haben unsere Zelte im Wald aufgeschlagen und ihr seid sicher auch müde."

„Seine Wunden gehören auch noch versorgt."

„Deine Wohl nicht, Kagome?" Und schon war wieder einer der gewohnten Streitigkeiten zwischen den beiden im Gange, die sie den ganze Weg lang fortzog.


	17. Das fremde Mädchen

bDas fremde Mädchen /b

Erschöpft kamen sie am Rande des Waldes an, wo sie schon von den Zurückgebliebenen sehnsüchtig erwartet wurden. Die Zelte lagen verstreut zwischen den Bäumen und waren so von weitem schlecht, bis gar nicht zu sehen. Der Wald bot ihnen den benötigten Schutz.

Die Verwundeten wurden gleich in eines der größten Zelte gebracht, damit sie alle verarztet werden konnten. Nur Inu Yasha wurde von Kagome in eine etwas abgelegene Unterkunft geschleppt, um ihn wollte sie sich persönlich kümmern. Schon nach kurzer Zeit war Inu Yasha's Gejammer durch den ganzen Wald zu hören.

„Bleib mir weg mit dem stinkenden Zeug."

„Stell dich nicht so an. Deine Wunden gehören behandelt."

„Ah, das brennt. Hast du vergessen dass ich ein Hanyou bin, meine Wunden heilen von selbst."

„Aber nicht wenn sie sich entzünden und jetzt halt still."

„Und wenn nicht, was willst du dann machen?"

Da musste Kagome erst mal überlegen, denn mit einem Osuwari konnte sie ihn nun nicht mehr drohen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er die Kette zwar noch einstecken, nur landete er jetzt mit einem Befehl nur noch auf dem Hintern. Kagome zog ne Schnute. ‚Vielleicht hätte ich sie ihn doch noch eine Weile um lassen sollen.' Dann grinste sie breit. ‚Wenn er nicht folgt, kann ich sie ihn ja noch immer umlegen, wenn er mal nicht aufpasst.'

„Was grinst du so dämlich? Und was ist, was willst du dann machen." Seine Worte rissen Kagome aus ihren Gedanken.

„Äh, nur so. Was ich dann mache? Na das." Sie beugte sich vor und küsste ihn schnell. Damit hatte er nun wirklich nicht gerechnet. Die junge Frau versorgte geschwind die restlichen Wunden und erstaunlicher Weise hielt Inu Yasha bis zum Ende der Prozedur still. Danach packte sie ihre Sachen zusammen um auch nach den anderen Verwundeten zu sehen. Als sie gerade gehen wollte, packte Inu Yasha sie an ihrem Handgelenkt und zog sie zurück.

„Wo willst du hin?"+

„Ich muss mich noch um die anderen kümmern."

„Und was ist mit einer Verletzung?" Kagome winkte seinen Einwurf ab.

„Mir geht's gut."

„und was ist damit?" Seine Finger tasteten vorsichtig über ihren Hinterkopf. Kagome zog scharf die Luft ein und verzog ihr Gesicht vor Schmerzen.

„Dir geht es also gut?" frage er beinahe höhnisch und nahm ihr die Paste ab, gegen dir er sich vorher so gewehrt hatte. Auch die Miko hatte nicht vor sich das Zeug widerstandslos zwischen ihre Haare schmieren zu lassen und versuchte dem Halbdämon die Schale wieder ab zu nehmen. Doch leider war er ihr in Sachen Kraft und Wendigkeit um einiges voraus.

„Nein, jetzt bin ich dran und DU hältst still!"

„Na gut." Gab sie nach und setzt sich mit dem Rücke zu ihm hin, sodass er einen guten Blick auf ihren Hinterkopf hatte. So sanft wie er konnte, strich er das Heilmittel über die offenen Stelle. Obwohl er sich bemühte ihr nicht weh zu tun, stiegen ihr doch ein paar Tränen in die Augen. ‚Es hat mich wohl härter getroffen als ich dachte.'

Nachdem er fertig war, gingen sie gemeinsam zu Sango, die sich im „Krankenzelt" aufhielt; wobei Inu Yasha mehr humpelte als wirklich ging.

„Wo kann ich helfen?"

„Ich weiß nicht, ich hab den Überblick verloren. Mir so vielen Patienten bin ich einfach überfordert."

„Schon gut, ich seh mich mal um."

„Danke. Und Inu Yasha; Sessi möchte dich sprechen."

Er brummte nur irgendetwas unverständliches und verschwand hinkend.

„Du wolltest mich sprechen?" Inu Yasha's Magen gab einen eindeutigen Laut von sich. Und auf Sessi's ernsten Gesicht erschien kurz ein belustigtes Lächeln. In der Nähe wurde gekocht und er zog genießerisch den Duft unfertigen Essens ein, dabei überhörte er fast was Sessi ihm zu sagen hatte.

„Ja. - Ich mache mir Sorgen wegen den neusten Abkömmlingen Narakus."

„Keh! Die mach ich doch leicht alle."

„Unterschätze die nicht. Mir kamen sie irgendwie bekannt vor, und jetzt habe ich nachgeschlagen. Die drei Reiter stammen aus einer alten, sehr alten Prophezeiung und wenn wir es nicht schaffen sie, innerhalb von drei Tagen, zu besiegen, werden sie die Welt in ewige Dunkelheit tauchen. Mit jedem Tag der vergeht, wird die Nacht etwas länger dauern."

„Mit Toukejin und Tessaiga müssten die ja doch zu schaffen sein."

Sessi schüttelte einfach nur den Kopf.

„Gegen die sind gerade wir machtlos. Hast du schon den fauligen Gestank vergessen? Es hat mich viel Kraft gekostet überhaupt bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Naraku hat genau unsere Schwachstelle getroffen."

„Und wenn Sango und Miroku sie einfach einsaugen?"

„Selbst wenn die Bienen nicht wären, wäre das unmöglich. Die Körper der Verwesenden sind voller Gift. Die beiden würde das mit Sicherheit nicht überleben."

„Und was sollen wir dann tun?"

„Ich weiß es nicht wirklich. Nur eines ist sicher, solange es hell ist, werden sie nicht wieder angreifen. Doch bald verschwindet die Sonne wieder hinter dem Horizont und wenn uns bis dahin nichts eingefallen ist, sind wir geliefert. Miyouga wäre uns sicher eine Hilfe."

„Der müsste doch bei dir sein."

„Nein, ich hab ihn schon eine ganze Weile nicht gesehen. Genaugenommen seit wir zu euch aufgebrochen sind."

„So ein Feigling."

„Ich hatte gehofft du wüsstest wo er ist, dann muss ich mich wohl wieder in meinen Schriften vertiefen. Vielleicht finde ich ja noch einen Hinweis." Inu Yasha sagte nichts mehr, was denn auch? Und Sessi ging wieder in ihr Zelt, um die alten Schriften zu studieren, die sie dort haufenweise lagernd hatte.

Noch eine Weile stand Inu Yasha dort wo Sessi ihn verlassen hatte und grübelte über die neue Bedrohung.

Plötzlich streckte Inu Yasha seine Nase in die Luft und schnüffelte.

‚Das gibt es doch nicht! DAS KANN NICHT SEIN! Dieser Geruch.' Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen war er auf und davon.

Nach einiger Zeit kam er wieder zurück, mit einem kleine Mädchen am Arm. Sie war blutüberströmt, schien aber noch zu atmen. Vorsichtig trug er sie zu den anderen.

„Wo hast du die kleine denn gefunden? Bist du deswegen verschwunden?"

„Ich hab das Blut gerochen." Log er. In Wahrheit hat ihn etwas anderes zu ihr geführt, etwas das er sich noch immer nicht erklären konnte. Er betrachtete die Kleine mit einem seltsamen Blick.

„Was ist passiert?"

„Ein Dämon hat ihre gesamte Familie ausgelöscht. Wahrscheinlich einer von Narakus Leuten, es würde zu ihm passen."

„Aber warum?"

Inu zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Das weiß ich auch nicht."

Kagome kam gerade mit einigen Kräutern und Verbandszeug zu ihnen. Sie hatte sofort reagiert als sie Inu Yasha mit der Verletzen auf sie zukommen sah. Doch gerade als sie anfangen wollte, die Wunden zu versorgen, wurde ihr schwindlig. Und als sie das Mädchen berührte brach sie endgültig zusammen. Das letzte was sie wahr nahm, war Inu Yashas verzweifelter Ruf „Kagome!" und zwei Arme die sie auffingen.

„Sango schnell hol Shippo, vielleicht weiß er was sie hat. Sessi ist beschäftigt."

„Warum Shippo?"

„Na er ist doch alt, da müsste er doch schon einiges wissen, oder?"

„Ich geh schon." Es dauerte nicht lange und sie war mit Shippo im Schlepptau wieder da.

„Was hast du schon wieder mit meiner Kagome gemacht?" heulte der Kitsune verzweifelt.

Wütend packte Inu Yasha den Fuchsdämon, der trotz seines Alters noch immer wesentlich kleiner war als er, am Kragen.

„Erstens: Das ist nicht deine Kagome." Knurrte er. „Zweitens: Pass auf was du sagst, sonst könnte ich dir noch aus versehen ein paar Knochen brechen."

Shippo schluckt die Bemerkung die ihm auf der Zunge gelegen hatte, hart hinunter.

„Wir haben dich geholt, damit du uns sagen kannst, was sie hat." Meinte der Halbdämon dann noch vorwurfsvoll.

„Tut mir leid. Von Krankheiten hab ich keine Ahnung. Aber fragt doch Miyouga, der ist doch um einiges Älter als ich.

„Es weiß aber keiner wo er steckt." Sango sah ziemlich verzweifelt und ratlos aus. Kagome rührte sich einfach nicht, sie hatte kein Fieber und auch sonst keine Anzeichen einer Erkrankung.

„Ich such ihn." Und bevor Shippo auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, war der Halbdämon verschwunden. Mir offenen Mund sah der Alte dem immer kleiner werdenden roten Fleck hinter her und als dieser nicht mehr zu sehen war, wandte er sich an Sango.

„Miyouga ist schon seit einer Weile in meinem Fell versteckt."

‚War ja klar, ein Feigling fühlt sich bei einem anderen sicher.' °

Vorsichtig fuhren ihre Hände durch Shippos Fell, auf der Suche nach dem kleinen Flohdämon.

„Halte doch endlich mal still! So kann ich doch nichts sehen."

„Ich versuch es ja, aber das kitzelt so." i Kicher /i

"Da! Ich hab ihn." Sango zog einen kleinen Floh hinter seinem Ohr hervor und sah ich genau an, dann zerquetschte sie ihn.

„Das war der Falsch." Und Shippo wurde rot.

„ICH hab keine Flöhe."

„Sieht aber ganz so aus mein Lieber."

„Ich hab ganz sicher keine Flöhe." Schrie er und sprang aufgeregt und schreiend herum.

„Was ist denn hier los, bei diesem Lärm kann ja kein anständiger Flohgeist schlafen." Hörte man eine Stimme von irgendwo her sagen. „Ich habe Hunger." Und ein kleiner Punkt hüpfte von Shippos Nase in das Gras und war weg.

„Scheiße, weg ist er. Das ist nur deine Schuld Shippo." BONG – Kopfnuss.

Kurz darauf hörte man einen Schrei und KLATSCH.

Sessi kam aus ihrem Zelt getreten, hielt den platten Miyouga zwischen ihren Klauen und kratze sich an der Nase.

„Dieser Verdammte Floh hat mich wieder mal in die Nase gebissen." Brummte sie.

Sango stürmte gleich zu ihr und nahm ihr den kleinen Geist ab, dieser meinte noch beleidigt: „Inu Yasha-sama's Blut schmeckt sowieso besser."

„Sei nicht frech." Und Sessi zerdrückte ihn gleich noch einmal, während ihn Sango noch immer in der Hand hielt. Den platten Miyouga brachte die Dämonenjäger schnell zu Kagome.

„Kannst du ihr helfen, weißt du was sie hat?" Nachdenklich hüpfte er über Kagome Körper, zum Schluss nahm er noch einen Schluck aus Kagome's Wange.

„Und?"

„Hmm? Dieses blaue Leuchten, ist es schwächer geworden?"

„Ja, ist das gut?"

Grübelnd kratzte er sich an seinem kleinen Kinn.

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. .. Ufff.." Shippo hatte sich heulend auf iseine/i Kagome geworfen und ihn dabei unter sich begraben. Schnaufend kämpfte es sich unter dem Kitsunen hervor.

„Ihre Seele beginnt sich aufzulösen, und so wie es aussieht, hat ihr Körper auch schon damit begonnen." Er zeigte auf die Fingerspitzen der jungen Frau, die nur noch schemenhaft zu erkennen waren. Inzwischen hatte sich eine Traube von Leuten um sie herum gebildet und aufgeregtes Flüstern erfüllte die Luft um sie herum.

„Ich hab einen Weg gefunden die dämonischen Reiter zu vernichten. .. O nein!"

„Was ist denn?"

„Dafür brauchen wir unbedingt Kagome." Geschockt schaute Sessi auf die daliegende Kagome, auf deren Bauch ein heulender Kitsune lag.

„Ist sie tot?"

„Nein, aber wenn wir nichts unternehmen wird sie es bald sein, bzw. bald nicht mehr da sein. Wann hat das angefangen, es muss einen Auslöser geben, so einfach löst sich normalerweise kein Mensch auf."

„Seit Inu Yasha das kleine verletzte Mädchen hergebracht hat."

„Welches Mädchen?"

„Wir haben sie zu den anderen Verletzten gebracht."

„Ich muss sie mir ansehen, bringt mich hin!"

„Hmm. Aha." Nun hüpfte er über den Körper des Mädchens, welches immer noch nicht aufgewacht war. „Wo ist Inu Yasha sama? Ich muss mit ihm reden."

„Warum? Was ist denn?"

„Kann es sein, dass die Kleine so riecht wie Kagome?" Alle Augen richteten sich unverzüglich auf Sessi.

„Also doch. Das hätte nie geschehen dürfen."

Sessis Ohren begannen zu zucken. „Inu Yasha kommt zurück. Los Miroku hol ihn gleich her."

Bis jetzt war der Mönch nur tatenlos danebengestanden und hatte ratlos den Worten Miyougas gelauscht. „Ähm, ja."

Kurze Zeit später zerrte er den Halbdämonen in das Zelt, nur unwillig hatte er sich von Kagome wegbringen lassen.

„Ich konnte Miyouga nicht finden." Seine Stimme klang gebrochen und verzweifelt.

„Ich bin schon da."

„WAS! Wo warst du?"

„Das ist jetzt unwichtig. Wo hast du das Kind gefunden?"

„In einem Dorf im Wald, es war komplett zerstört. Ich konnte das Blut bis hierher riechen." Skeptisch blickte der Flohgeist zu dem Hanyou auf. „Sessi meine ihr Geruch ähnle dem Kagome."

„Nein, eher Kikyous." Die Worte kamen aus seinem Mund, ehe er es verhindern konnte.

„Jetzt bin ich mir sicher. Das Kind ist Kikyous Wiedergeburt."

„Wer ist Kikyou?" Die Frage kam von Sessi, Sango und Miroku gleichzeitig, wurde aber einfach übergangen. „Ich dachte Kagome wäre ihre Wiedergeburt."

„Genau das ist ja das Problem, dies hier ist nicht die Zeit aus der Kagome stammt. Hier existiert sie nicht, und als sie auf die eigentliche _„Kagome"_ getroffen ist, begann sie sich aufzulösen." (Zeitparadoxon)

„Dann bring ich sie eben wieder weg."

„So einfach ist das leider nicht. Es bedarf schon einer großen Macht, Kagome jetzt noch am Leben zu erhalten. Ich wüsste nicht was wir gegen ihr Verschwinden tun könnten." Sogar in seinen Augen konnte man eine Träne blitzen sehen, auch er hatte die junge Miko lieb gewonnen.

„Ich will ja nicht gefühllos klingen, aber Kagome ist zur Zeit das kleinere Problem. Es wird bald dämmern und mit der Dunkelheit werden Narakus Abkömmlinge zurückkehren. Ohne eine Miko haben wir keine Chance gegen sie, dann sind wir alle dem Untergang geweiht."

Betroffenes Schweigen legte sich über den ganzen Wald. Nicht nur das ein Mensch, den sie alle in so kurzer Zeit lieb gewonnen hatten, sich einfach auflösen würde, nein auch ihr eigenes Ende schien bevor zu stehen.


	18. Verrat

Verzeith die lange Wartezeit (gilt auch für TLG) aber hatte einige private Probleme. Ich versucht stetig an meinen Sachen weiter zu arbeiten, was mir aber leider nicht immer gelingt.   
Na dann wünsch ich euch mal viel Spass mit diesem Kapitel und hoffe, dass ihr trotzdem weiter lest. Das nächste folgt bald

* * *

**Verrat**

"Du hast also die Wahrheit gesprochen, ... Otoko." Narakus Stimme hallte durch den Kerker seines Schlosses. Langsam wanderte er vor den Gittern der Zelle, durch die der Echsenhalbdämon erwartungsvoll blickte, auf und ab. "Und was mache ich jetzt mit dir, eigentlich wärst du nun nutzlos." Otoko stand vor einem Dilemma; einerseits wollte, er die Macht die ihm Naraku bieten konnte, er konnte ihm das geben wonach er immer gesucht hatte. Andererseits war es Narakus Ziel die Menschen und Halbdämonen zu töten, die ihn fast sein Leben lang begleitet hatten. Würde er sich aber gegen Naraku entscheiden, wäre es gleichzeitig eine Entscheidung gegen das Leben  
"Sind ... sind sie tot?" Bevor er eine Wahl traf musste er es einfach wissen, wissen ob es seine Schuld gewesen wäre.  
"Warum sollte ich dir das sagen?" Fieberhaft überlegte der Angesprochene was er antworten sollte.  
"Weil, wenn sie das nicht sind, wäre ich vielleicht doch noch von nutzen für dich."  
Skeptisch zog Naraku eine Augenbraue hoch.  
"Wie solltest du mir noch von Nutzen sein?"  
"Stell mich in deine Dienste und ich werde dir ihre Schwächen verraten." Jetzt wirkte er wirklich belustigt. "DU willst in meine Dienste! Ich habe genug Dämonen, die für mich kämpfen. Und die neusten Gegner die ich ihnen geschickt habe, werden sie kaum bezwingen können."  
'Also leben sie noch.'  
"Obwohl... Vielleicht habe ich da doch eine kleine Aufgabe für dich." Bei dem Gedanken daran lächelte Naraku, so dass Otoko ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Was immer er vorhatte, es würde nichts Gutes sein, doch war es seine einzige Chance am Leben zu bleiben.  
"Du kannst mir fürs Erste deine Loyalität beweisen, indem du ein kleines Lager in den Wäldern auslöscht."  
Er war erleichtert, er würde nicht gegen seine Freunde kämpfen müssen. Mit einem Nicken bekundete er sein Einverständnis und Naraku entlies ihn aus seiner Zelle.

"Die Höhlen!" Wie hatten sie darauf nur vergessen können, in den Höhlen würen sie in Sicherheit, dorthin würden ihnen ihre Feinde nicht folgen können.  
"Welche Höhlen?" Diejenigen die bei der Suche nach Inu Yasha nicht dabei gewesen waren, wussten natürlich nicht worüber Nemura sprach.  
"Es gibt ein riesiges Höhlensystem hinter einem Wasserfall in der N�he. Diese H�hlen werden von einem starken Bannkreis gesch�tzt, die D�monen werden ihn nicht �berwinden k�nnen."  
"Und bei der St�rke dieses Bannkreises wir uns Naraku auch im Umkreis von einem Kilometer nicht orten k�nnen."  
Miyouga wusste von dem Spiegel, den der D�mon besa�.  
Dann fiel auch Inu Yasha etwas ein. "Dort k�nnten wir auch Kagome retten!"  
"Wie dass denn?"  
"Die H�hle in der ich gebannt war, existiert au�erhalb der Zeit, dort k�nnten sich ihr K�rper und ihre Seele nicht weiter aufl�sen."  
"Worauf warten wir dann noch, jede Sekunde ist kostbar. Kagome hat nicht mehr viel Zeit bis sie f�r immer verschwindet."  
Hektik brach aus, jeder schnappte sich nur die wichtigsten Dinge, den Rest ließen sie einfach so wie er war. Es ging ums nackte Überleben. Weit kamen sie allerdings nicht.

Sie wurden angegriffen.

Ihm wurde flau im Magen. Immer unwohler fühlte er sich bei seinem Auftrag. 'Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht.' Naraku hatte Otoko einige, fast alle seiner ihm unterstehenden Dämonen mitgegeben, sie zeigten ihm den Weg. Der Echsendämon trottete gemächlich hinter einigen dessen Abkömmlingen her. Obwohl er keine so gute Nase besaß wie ein Hundedämon, konnte er den Geruch ihres Erzeugers an ihnen wahr nehmen. 'So wie die aussehen, müssen die wohl eine Art Missgeburt geworden sein.' Ihre Konturen waren zwar durchaus menschlich, doch beim Näherkommen verflog der Eindruck recht schnell. Am Kopf hatten sie kein Gesicht, dort wo normalerweise Augen, Nase und Mund wären, war bei ihnen nur eine leere Fläche. Wo sie stattdessen ihre Sinnesorgane beherbergten konnte Otoko, selbst nach langen beobachten, nicht feststellen. Dass sie solche haben musste, war er sich sicher.  
Offensichtlich waren ihre Schritte von einem bestimmten Ziel gelenkt und nicht das kleinste Zögern war ihren Bewegungen anzumerken. Auf einmal blieben sie stehen und gestikulierten wild mit ihren Armen, die dadurch, dass sie keine Knochen enthielten eher wie Tentakeln wirkten. Otoko's flaues Gefühl in Magen verstärkte sich und ihm wurde beinahe Übel. Er sah nach oben um den Anblick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Was er sah, machte es allerdings auch nicht besser. Sie waren ganz in der Nähe des Berges, er konnte schon den Weg zum Dorf erkennen. 'Hoffentlich wittern sie uns nicht, ich will ihnen nicht als Gegner gegenüber stehen müssen.'  
Lange konnte er seinen Gedanken nicht nachhängen, die gesichtslosen Wesen gingen bereits wieder weiter und die etlichen schlangenartigen Dämonen hinter ihm, drängten ihn schon, ebenfalls wieder die Beinen im Bewegung zu setzten.  
Otoko hatte keine Ahnung wie seine Führer hießen, er hatte nicht gefragt. Wozu auch? Er würde sie sicher nicht ansprechen, das einzige was ihn jetzt doch interessieren würde, war welche Kräfte sie besaßen. Aber das würde er ja bald herausfinden.  
In der Ferne konnte er schon die ersten Planen erkennen, die, die Dächer der provisorischen Unterkünfte bildeten. Ab da Übernahm er das Kommando. Er schickte die verschiedenen Dämonen an diverse Stellen rund um die ahnungslosen Menschen. Hinter den Büschen wartete er darauf, das Startsignal geben zu können.  
'Dort schein ziemliche Hektik zu herrschen. Haben sie uns vielleicht schon entdeckt?'

"Riechst du das auch?"  
"Ja, schon eine ganze Weile. Naraku oder einer seiner Abkömmlinge ist in der Nähe."  
"Der Geruch ist ziemlich intensiv, normalerweise tarnt er sich besser."   
"Ich denke auch, das da etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zu geht. Eine Falle?"   
"Kann sein, wir haben aber jetzt keine Zeit uns darum zu kümmern. Solange sie uns nicht angreifen, werden auch wir nichts unternehmen. Aber sei auf der Hut."   
"Keh! Natürlich pass ich auf, was denkst du denn? Schließlich muss ich Kagome noch in Sicherheit bringen."   
Die Beiden Hundehalbdämonen standen inmitten des Lagers, und überwachten die Leute, die sich auch kampfbereit machten. Die ersten wollten schon aufbrechen, als bereits Schatten zwischen den Bäumen und Büschen auftauchten. Die gesichtslosen, krakenartigen Wesen traten hervor, gefolgt von den anderen, niederen Dämonen. Sie waren umzingelt, unter den Menschen brach Panik aus und die meisten liefen schreiend umher.   
"Was ist los, das sind doch alles erprobte Kämpfer?"   
"Ich weiß auch nicht, vielleicht liegt es an diesen stinkenden Biestern, die Naraku uns geschickt hat." Sessi und Inu Yasha standen Rücken and Rücken, jeder sein Schwert in der Hand, bereit zuzuschlagen.

Otoko saß noch immer im Gebüsch, wartete, beobachtet. Er hatte die Menschen die er im Begriff war anzugreifen erkannt. Sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht betrogen. Naraku hatte ihn direkt in die Arme seiner Freunde laufen lassen.

Die einzigen, die außer ihnen noch einen klaren Gedanken fassen konnten, waren Sango, die bei den Verletzten im Zelt geblieben war und Miroku. Nemura war natürlich wieder spurlos verschwunden.   
Inu Yasha war noch einen besorgten Blick auf Kagome, das Licht, das sie umgab wurde sichtlich schwächer.   
"Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit, lass sie uns zur Strecke bringen." Er schickte ein _Kaze no Kizu_ auf die erste Linie seiner Gegner und erwartet, dass bald nichts mehr von ihnen zu sehen sein würde. Doch einzig und allein die niederen Dämonen lösten sich in Luft auf. Narakus Abkömmlinge wurden zwar von dem Schlag in Zwei geteilt, fügten sich jedoch schnell wieder zusammen.   
Dies war das erste Mal, dass Sessi ihren "Großonkel" in Aktion erlebte und sie war beeindruckt. Sie kannte viele starke Dämonen, doch er als Halbdämon übertraf diese mit Leichtigkeit. Zum Bewundern blieb ihr allerdings keine Zeit, der Ring der Angreifer zog sich immer enger. Die Schlangendämonen waren bald vernichtet, aber die neuen unbekannten Gegner, schienen beinah unzerstörbar zu sein.   
Plötzlich schoss ein Arm, eben dieser, nach vorne und wickelte sich um Inu Yasha's Hals. Sessi reagierte schnell und trennte gleich die Verbindung zu dessen Körper, was Inu Yasha's Situation auch nicht besserte, denn der verbliebene Rest zog sich nur noch fester um seine Kehle. Japsend rang er schon nach Luft, zog an der Schlinge die sie ihm nahm, aber seine Finger glitten durch die wabbelige Substanz hindurch. Tessaiga fiel ihm aus seiner Hand und der Sauerstoffmangel drohte ihm das Bewusstsein zu kosten. Sessi und Miroku erging es nicht besser, auch sie befanden sich im Würgegriff der Tentakeln. Alle ernstzunehmenden Gegner schienen ausgeschaltet.   
Kurz bevor es endgültig schwarz um die drei wurde, sahen sie noch eine leuchtenden Pfeil an ihnen vorbei fliegen. Er traf das Monster, das Inu Yasha im Würgegriff hatte und löste es ins einem Licht auf.   
"Kagome?" hauchte der Gerettete und suchte nach der Herkunft des reinigenden Pfeils. Die Person die den Bogen in Händen hielt, war aber keineswegs Kagome, sondern das kleine Mädchen, das bis vor kurzem noch bei den Verletzten gelegen hatte. Pfeil um Pfeil vernichtet sie die Kreaturen, jeder traf sein Ziel und auch Miroku und Sessi bekamen bald wieder Luft.   
Kurz bevor der letzte Gesichtslose ins Jenseits geschickt wurde trat auch Sango aus dem Zelt.

In sichere Entfernung zu dem Kampfschauplatz saß noch immer Otoko und haderte mit seinem Schicksal. Er sah wie nach und nach diejenigen fielen, die unter seinem Befehlt standen. 'Das ist meine letzte Chance. Die letzte Chance einen anderen Weg zu wählen.' Ihm war klar, dass Naraku ihn durch Kanna's Spiegel beobachten würde, wenn er jetzt nichts unternahm konnte er gleich sein letztes Gebet sprechen. Zitternd hob er seine Waffe, richtete sie auf das Lager, ohne bestimmtes Ziel. Innerlich betete er darum, niemanden zu treffen, dann drückte er ab.

Ein Schuss fiel und zeitgleich fasste Sango sich an ihre Schulter. Zwischen ihren Fingern bildete das Blut kleine Rinnsale, der Schuss hatte sie nur gestreift. Sango sah auf uns erblickte denjenigen der auf sie geschossen hatte.   
'Nein, nein das kann nicht sein.' Da stand Otoko, immer noch mit der Waffe, die sie verletzt hatte, in der Hand. Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen und die Umgebung war für sie nur noch durch einen Schleier wahrzunehmen. 'Ich weiß ja, dass er mich nicht lieb, dass es nur ein Abenteuer für ihn war, aber...' Sie sackte in sich zusammen und verlor das Bewusstsein. Ihre Wunde war zwar nicht schlimm, doch hatte sie der Gefühlssturm ihrer letzten Kraft beraubt. Sie konnte das Entsetzen auf Otoko's Gesicht nicht mehr sehen, als ihm klar wurden, wen er da getroffen hatte. 'Das habe ich nicht gewollt.' Dachte er noch reuig und irgendwie zog sich sein Herz schmerzhaft zusammen, bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihn jetzt wohl hassen würde.   
Die Kämpfe um ihn herum verblassten, alles was er noch sah war die blutende Sango die weit vor ihm auf dem Boden lag. Der Anblick brannte sich in sein Gedächtnis und würde in quälen, solange er existierte. Geschockt lies er seine Waffe fallen und rannte davon, ohne Ziel, ohne zu achten wohin.   
"Das habe ich nicht gewollt!" sage er noch einmal laut, als er doch noch stehen geblieben war. Nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, hörte er hinter sich ein tiefes und böses Lachen.   
"Was hast du gedacht, dass passieren würde?" Otoko drehte sich um und sah direkt in das Antlitz Narakus. "Hast du geglaubt, dass nun wo du in meiner Armee kämpfst, ich deine Freunde nicht mehr angreifen werde?" Sein Lachen wurde lauter und schien schon den ganzen Wald zu erfüllen. "Oder dass sie mich nicht mehr vernichten werden wollen? Nein ganz im Gegenteil, nun bist auch du ihr Feind!" Er war nie zufrieden gewesen mit dem was er hatte, hatte immer mehr erreichen wollen, Macht besitzen. Letzten Endes hatte er alles verloren. Die Erkenntnis traf ihn wie ein Schlag.   
"Ich kenne da ein sehr gutes Mittel mich deiner Treue zu versichern. Es hatte schon bei Kagura gute Dienste geleistet." Damit griff er in Otoko's Brust und entriss ihm sein Herz, welches dieser nun pochend in der Hand Naraku's bewundern konnte. 'Was habe ich nur getan! Ich habe meine Seele dem Teufel verkauft.'   
_Redewendung_ Einen Augenblick später war der Halbdämon-Teufel auch schon wieder verschwunden. Otoko hatte sich nicht gewehrt, was hätte es auch genutzt, war er doch selber Schuld an seiner Situation. Er hatte seine Freunde verraten. Wie betäubt legte er seine Hand unter das linke Schlüsselbein. Unter der kalten, schuppigen Haut war keine Bewegung mehr wahrzunehmen, sein Herz schlug jetzt an einem anderen Ort. Doch hatte es überhaupt noch ihm gehört?


	19. In Sicherheit

In Sicherheit 

Es kümmerte ihn nicht wer ihn, sie alle, gerettet hatte. Inu Yasha warf bloß einen Blick auf Kagome, deren Umrisse immer blasser wurden, und war dann auch gleich bei ihr. Behutsam nahm er sie auf die Arme und erschrak. Sie wog schon beinahe weniger als eine Feder. Er kannte sein Ziel, kannte den Weg dorthin und binnen weniger Sekunden war er auch schon mitsamt der jungen Frau verschwunden. Seine Verletzungen hatte er einfach vergessen, er selbst war im Moment nicht wichtig.

Die anderen konnten ihm nur noch verblüfft hinterher sehen. Miroku fand als erstes seine Sprache wieder.

„Danke." sagte er zu dem Mädchen „Das war im letzten Augenblick. Wie heißt du?"

„Gern geschehen." Bis jetzt hatte sie dem kleine roten Punkt der immer schneller verschwand, hinterher gesehen. „Ich heiße Moe-chan." Und ein lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

‚Wie alt sie wohl ist? Sie muss so in dem Alter von Nemura sein. Schätze ich zumindest.'

„wer war das, der gerade verschwunden ist?"

„Das war Inu Yasha."

„Inu Yasha!" Sagte sie leise und starrte dabei in den blauen Himmel. „Er hat mich gerettet"

„Wo hast du so gut Bogenschießen gelernt? Ich dachte es würden keine Mikos mehr ausgebildet?"

„Ich wurde auch nicht ausgebildet. Den Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen lernte ich schon mit 6 von meinem Vater. Alles andere habe ich mir selbst beigebracht."

Sie schwieg einen Moment und dann erzählte sie weiter: "Entdeckt habe ich meine Fähigkeiten, als wir einmal von einigen Dämonen angegriffen wurden und Mama starb." Tränen stahlen sich in ihre Augen und schlichen sich langsam ihre Wangen hinunter.. unwillig wischte sie sie weg. 'Ich bin jetzt ein Kämpfer, und Kämpfer weinen nicht!'

"Mein Vater war auch schon bewusstlos, nur noch ich war übrig um unser Haus und unsere Familie zu beschützen. Ich hatte noch zwei kleine Geschwister." Nun konnte sie ihre Tränen einfach nicht mehr zurück halten und sie ließ sie einfach laufen. „Ich musste sie einfach beschützen können. Der nächste Pfeil den ich dann abschoss, zerstörte den getroffen Dämon auf der Stelle. Nur ich hatte sein leuchten gesehen, die Kraft gespürt, die aus meinem Inneren kam. Seit diesem Tag habe ich jeden Abend heimlich geübt. Es war nicht einfach, meine Mutter war tot und ich musste nun ihre Pflichten übernehmen. Doch ich habe es gern getan, meine Geschwister geliebt."

„Du warst sicher ein großartiger Mutterersatz." Mit den Worten, die Miroku eigentlich tröstend gemeint hatte, war er voll ins Fettnäpfchen getreten.

„Ich habe versagt!" schrie sie ihn an „Ich habe vollkommen versagt! Ich konnte sie nicht beschützen. Der Angriff hat eigentlich mir gegolten." Von Schluchzen geschüttelt sank sie in die Knie. „Warum bin ich nicht auch tot? Warum musste er mich retten?"

„Damit du uns retten konntest." Moe - chan blickte auf und sah direkt in das Gesicht von Sessi, sie hatte natürlich wieder die richtigen Worte gefunden. Dass wegen ihr Kagome „krank" geworden war, verschwieg sie natürlich. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte das Mädchen sowieso schon zuviel verkraften müssen. Sie brauchte noch nicht alle Probleme zu kennen, trotz allem war sie immer noch ein Kind, wenn sie auch schon langsam zur Frau wurde.

„Komm, wir müssen los, die Nacht ist nicht mehr weit."

Behutsam legte Inu Yasha Kagome auf den kalten, harten Steinboden der Höhle. Ihr viel zu leichter Körper war schon nicht mehr richtig warm. Er legte sich zu ihr und zog sie in seine Arme, um ihr etwas Wärme zu geben. Seit sie angekommen waren, hatte sich ihr Zustand nicht mehr verändert. Wirklich erleichtert konnte er jedoch trotzdem nicht sein, denn als er ihre Hand nehmen wollte, griff er ins Leere.

„Du wirst sie nicht ewig hier lassen können." Der Halbämon fuhr erschrocken auf. Er war sich sicher gewesen, allein zu sein.

„Nemura! Was machst du hier?"

„Ich bin öfter hier, man könnte sagen, das hier ist mein zweites zu Hause."

„Warum hast du dann meinen Bann nicht schon früher gelöst?"

„Es war mir nicht bestimmt."

„Es war dir nicht bestimmt!" Schrie er den Jungen an. „Was ist dir dann bestimmt?"

„Kagome zu retten." Antwortete dieser ruhig, was auch den Hanyou sofort wieder abkühlen lies. „Und wie?"

„Du musst die Asche meiner Mutter finden, die gibst du ihr dann vermischt mit Wein zu trinken."

„Deine Mutter?"

„Meine Mutter war eine Hanyou. Naraku wollte ihre Kräfte für sich und hätte dies beinahe geschafft. Um das aber zu verhindern tötete sie sich selbst, brachte mich aber vorher noch in Sicherheit. Alles geriet aus den Fugen, als er es schaffte sie gefangen zu nehmen und das auch nur weil sie schwanger war und ihre Kräfte somit geschwächt. Ihr Tod ist heute Nacht genau 200 Jahre her Nur heute Nacht kannst du ihr Grab finden."

„Ahh! Das heißt ja dass du über 200 Jahre alt sein müsstest? Aber du bist doch noch ein Kind!"

„Inu Yasha, Zeitdämonen altern anders, als normale."

„Wer war deine Mutter?"

„Sie war Tempera, Tochter von Cronos, Hüterin des Brunnens. Ihre Aufgabe war es darüber zu wachen, wer den Brunnen durchquert. Als ich auf die Welt kam, war sie über 3000 Jahre alt und war trotzdem noch eine junge Frau. Nur weil er sie gefangen hielt, konnte Naraku den Brunnen überhaupt zerstören." Langsam wurde es außerhalb der Höhle laut, ihre Freunde waren angekommen.

„Du musst dich beeilen, die Sonne geht schon unter!"

„Wo finde ich das Grab?"

„Es ist auf dem Berg Fuji, Gama - Sennin wacht über ihre letzte Ruhe. Sag ihm, dass ich dich geschickt habe und er wird dich hinführen."

„Ja." Er machte sich auf den Weg durch das Höhlensystem Richtung Ausgang. In der großen Höhle hinter dem Eingang herrschte reges treiben. Nach und nach strömten die Menschen die Stufen hinauf und durch den Bannkreis in die sichere Unterkunft. Sessi versuchte das Ganz in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken, was ihr eher schlecht, als recht gelang. Draußen schwand das Tageslicht mehr und mehr, und die, die noch nicht hineingelangt waren, drängten in Panik weiter. Der Rest stritt sich bereits um die besten Schlafplätze. Die Inu-Hanyou war kurz vorm Aufgeben.

Moe-chan saß schon eine ganz Weile in einer Ecke und beobachtete die Bemühungen der jungen Halbdämonin. Immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um die Geschehnisse der letzten Tage, insbesondere um ihren Retter. Sie hatte bis dahin noch keine Gelegenheit bekommen sich zu bedanken, nicht einmal richtig sehen hatte sie ihn können, was sie etwas schmollen lies. Dann sah sie, wie Inu Yasha aus einem der vielen Gänge trat. „Oh Mann, ist der süß."

Alle um das Mädchen herum starrten sie plötzlich an. ‚Hab ich das jetzt wirklich laut gesagt?' Ihr Gesichtsfarbe wechselte augenblicklich von normal in ein nicht sehr schickes Dunkelrot. Schüchternheit war aber ihr Leben lang keine ihrer Tugenden, und so platzte sie einfach in das Gespräch das Inu Yasha mit Sessi führte. „Danke!" rief sie und fiel dem geschockten Hanyou um den Hals. Sessi kicherte bloß und erntet dafür einen scharfen Blick von dem Gepeinigten. Unsanft fasste er Moe-chan unter die Arme und stellte sie ein Stück weit vor ihm auf den Boden. „Für so was hab ich jetzt keine Zeit." Brummte er und verschwand hinter der Wand aus Wasser. Verblüfft schaute sie einige Zeit in die Richtung in die er verschwunden war, dann ballte sie wütend ihre Hände. ‚Das lasse ich mir nicht gefallen. Ich wollte mich doch nur bedanken.' Und sie fasste einen Entschluss.

Inu Yasha hetzte durch den Wald, dem Berg Fuiji entgegen. Beunruhigt beobachtete er den Horizont hinter dem die Sonne bald ganz zu verschwinden drohte. Der Himmel war bereits in das rotes Licht ihrer letzten Strahlen getaucht. In der Ferne konnte er bereits den Gipfel des Berges erkennen, er würde es trotzdem nicht vor Einbruch der Nacht schaffen. Immer öfter sog er prüfend die Luft ein, suchend nach dem stechenden Geruch ihrer neuen Gegner. Sie waren noch weit entfernt, dort wo die Dunkelheit schon Besitz von dem Land genommen hatte, es würde aber nur noch ein paar Minuten dauern und es hätte auch ihn eingeholt. Er blieb stehen, nun waren sie ihm schon ganz nah. Vorsorglich zog er Tessaiga und versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu atmen. Inu Yasha wusste noch genau um die Auswirkung derer Ausdünstungen auf seine Sinne. Und dann konnte er auch schon Umrisse in der hereingebrochenen Dunkelheit erkennen.

Er hatte Glück, es war nur einer von ihnen und doch war einer genug um ihm Schwierigkeiten zu bereiten. Mit der linken Hand drückte er sich den Ärmel seines Suikans auf die Nase, um so wenig wie möglich den betäubenden Gestank einzuatmen. Es half jedoch nicht sehr viel, ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl hatte ihn schon erfasst. Das Kaze-no-Kizu, das er ihm entgegen geschickt hatte verfehlte sein Ziel und er glaubte ein hohles Lachen gehört zu haben, wie um ihn zu verspotten. Mit einen Geräusch wie grollenden Donner raste das Pferd auf ihn zu, Blitze schossen unter seinen Hufen hervor und bald spürte er die Hitze des Feuers, das aus den Nüstern stieg auf seiner Haut. Kurz war Inu Yasha hypnotisiert von der sich bewegenden roten Farbe und konnte nur knapp dem Schwerthieb ausweichen, der seinen Hals hätte treffen sollen.

Er war hart gefallen, sein Gesicht hatte sich tief in die raue Erde gegraben und seine Wange zierte eine Wunde, die bis zu seinem Ohr reichte. Doch besser dort, als woanders. Durch die Wucht des Aufpralls war seine Hand von seiner Nase gerutscht. Ungehindert drang die verpestete Luft in seine Atemwege ein und raubte ihm beinahe das Bewusstsein. Mit verklärtem Blick konnte er noch den Pfeil erkennen, der an ihm vorbei hoch in die Luft flog und diese reinigte. Seine Gedanken wurden wieder klarer und mit einem Satz war er wieder auf den Beinen. Er brauchte sich nicht umzusehen, um zu wissen, wer den Pfeil geschossen hatte. Er kannte Moe-chan's Geruch bereits. Ohne zu zögern schlug er dem Wesen mit einem Hieb den Kopf ab. Dieser rollte zu Boden und mit einem weiteren höhnischen Lachen löste er sich in Luft und Asche auf. Hinter ihm erscholl ein Ruf:

„Das Tier ist der Dämon, es benutzt seinen Reiter nur als Waffe. Es musst du treffen!"

Er wollte gerade zu einem neuen Kaze-no-Kizu ansetzen als er noch einmal zurück gehalten wurde.

„Warte! Es hat einen Shikon no Kakera."

„Wo?"

„Direkt über dem Schweif."

„Na dann." Inu Yasha sprang hoch und holte aus.

_Kaze-no-..._

In dem Moment, als er zuschlagen wollte, biss ihn eine Schlange aus dem Schweif in den Arm. Tessaiga ‚s Klinge rutschte ab und trennte der Schlange den Kopf ab. Er schaffte er gerade noch auf den Füssen zu landen. Die Bisswunde am Arm pochte und die beiden kleinen Löcher die, die Zähne hinterlassen hatten schwollen dick an. Ihm wurde immer heißer, hatte das Gefühl von innen zu verglühen. Geschwächt schwankte er, das Schwert nachschleifen, ein paar Schritte zur Seite. ‚Ich muss...' dachte er noch, doch seine Gedanken versagte ihm schon den Dienst. Mit letzter Kraft warf er Tessaiga in Richtung des Dämons und betet im Stillen, es möge sein Ziel treffen, dann kippte er endgültig um.

Tessaiga steckte nun in der Lava artigen Haut des Dämonen, genau über dem Splitter. Doch das schien ihn nicht sonderlich zu stören. Mit einem erneuten Angriff wollte dieser dem hilflos am Boden liegenden Halbdämonen endgültig den Gar ausmachen. Ein zweiter Pfeil hinderte ihn aber an seinem Vorhaben. Der Pfeil traf auf die Klinge von Tessaiga und die heiligen Kräfte, die er in sich trug wanderten über das Schwert zu dem Shikon no Kakera und reinigten ihn noch in dem Körper des Dämonen. Ohne die Dunklen Kräfte konnte er nicht mehr existieren und explodierte regelrecht. Das Mädchen hatte sich schützend über den Verletzten geworfen, als Blut und heiße Asche begannen von Himmel zu fallen. Als es zu Ende war, war ihr Haut von unzähligen Brandwunden übersät, die teilweise schon große Blasen bildeten. Inu Yasha was so weit verschont geblieben, nur seine nackten Füße hatten einige Blessuren davon getragen. Mühsam richtet sie sich wieder auf und blickte sorgenvoll auf Inu Yasha hinunter, seit er hingefallen war, hatte er sich nicht mehr gerührt.

‚Ist er tot? Habe ich wieder einmal versagt?' Mit Tränen in den Augen strich sie ihm eine Strähne des weißen Haares aus dem Gesicht und tastete zaghaft nach der Vene an seinem Hals.


	20. Das Grab der Zeitdämonin

h1 Das Grab der Zeitdämonin /h1 

hr 

Als Inu Yasha wieder zu sich kam, stand der Vollmond schon hoch am Himmel und zeigte ihm, dass die Nacht schon weit voran geschritten war. Erschrocken wollte er sich aufrichten, doch schon bei der kleinsten Bewegung durchschoss ihn ein unerträglicher Schmerz und er lies sich wieder vorsichtig nach hinten sinken. ‚Die Schlange!' Er hob seinen Arm um sich die Wunde ansehen zu können, sah aber nur einen fein säuberlich angelegten Verband.

Schritte näherten sich ihm, im ersten Moment dachte er, es wäre Kikyou. Der Geruch ähnelte ihr einfach zu sehr, noch mehr als bei Kagome. Eigentlich wollte er sie jetzt nicht ansehen, nicht an Kikyou erinnert werden, denn diese Erinnerung schmerzte noch immer. Letztendlich sah er doch auf und der Anblick des Mädchens lies ihn einen Moment die Luft anhalten. Während seine Verletzungen verbunden waren, war ihre Haut, die über und über mit Verbrennungen übersät war, noch völlig unversorgt. Ihrem Gesicht waren deutlich die Schmerzen anzusehen, die sie haben musste. Trotzdem:

„Komm, wir müssen weiter, die Zeit läuft uns davon."

„Hast du dich denn schon wieder erholt?"

„Keh! Ich bin ein Halbdämon und kein schwächliche Mensch. So eine blöde Schlange kriegt mich nicht gleich unter."

Und obwohl er sie ziemlich schroff angefahren hatte, lächelte sie ihn selig und ruhig an.

„Na dann lass uns gehen." Sie fragte nicht einmal wohin.

Inu Yasha erhob sich, er hatte noch immer Schmerzen, würde das aber um keine Preis der Welt zugeben. Langsam gingen sie nebeneinander her.

„Was ist mit dem Dämon passiert?"

„Du hast ihn erledigt."

Er nahm ihr Antwort einfach schweigend zur Kenntnis, und genauso setzten sie auch ihren Weg fort. Er wollte sie nicht ansehen, nicht mir ihr reden. Sie glich Kikyou viel zu sehr, viel mehr als es Kagome tat.

Der Boden war noch bedeckt von Asche und Glut, deren leuchten die Nacht noch unheimlicher zu machen schien. Die Luft war feucht und roch nach dem Regen, der wohl bald kommen würde. Hin und wieder stiegen Rauchsäulen vom Boden auf, dort wo die Glut Nahrung gefunden hatte und kleine Flammen an dem Holz verstreuter Äste empor leckte.

Der Hanyou hatte keine Probleme damit, über die heiße Erde zu schreiten, was bei dem Menschenmädchen jedoch ganz anders aussah. Immer wieder hörte es sie scharf die Luft einziehen vor Schmerz, so leise, als sei sie darum bemüht nicht gehört zu werden. Was bei Inu Yasha's feinem Gehör aber nicht funktionierte. Irgendwann reichte es ihm und nahm sie einfach auf dem Rücken.

„Du bist zu langsam." War alles was er dazu sagte.

Jetzt fiel es ihm noch schwerer nicht über sie nachzudenken, ihren Geruch zu ignorieren, der genau wie der Kikyou's war.

Seine Gedanken wanderten zu den letzten Minuten, in denen er ihr gegenüber gestanden ist, Den Hass in ihren Augen hat brennen sehen und ihre ruhige Hand den Pfeil auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Unfähig ihr, seiner ersten Liebe, etwas anzutun, hatte er die Pfeile auf sie zukommen sehen. Immer wieder hatte sie auf ihn geschossen, solange bis er bewegungsunfähig an der Wand gehangen hatte. Der letzte hätte ihn töten sollen, doch sein Geist hatte sich gegen die ewige Dunkelheit gewehrt und Kikyou nichts von dem Geheimnis der Höhle gewusst. Nur dem war es zu verdanken, dass er jetzt noch am Leben war.

Unbemerkt hatten sich Tränen in seine Augen geschlichen, die Erinnerungen an damals schmerzten, auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte. Schnell warf er einen Blick nach hinten, in das Gesicht des Kindes, das auf seinem Rücken vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war und machte sich bewusst, dass es nicht SIE war, die ihn damals hatte töten wollen.

‚Sie ist ein paar Jahre jünger, als Kagome, als sie mich damals vom Goshinbuko befreite. Und dennoch wirkt die Kleine hier viel ernster und reifer.'

Zeit um noch länger zu sinnieren blieb ihn allerdings nicht. Er war angekommen, stand nun am Fuße des Fujiyama und über seinen schneebedeckten Gipfel erhob sich der Vollmond. Dieser schien ihn anzulächeln, als wisse er etwas, das er noch nicht wusste.

Vorsichtig lies der Halbdämon das Mädchen von seinem Rücken gleiten und bettete sie auf ein Stück weiches Gras, das zwischen Büschen verborgen lag. Diesen Weg würde er allein gehen.

Zum Gipfel zu gelangen war für ihn ein leichtes, der Berg war nicht steil und der Schnee störte ihn wenig. Nun stand er am Rande des Krater und blickte hinunter auf die Erde. Weit konnte er allerdings nicht sehen, denn hinter ihm hatte sich eine Wolkendecke geschlossen und trennte den Sitz der Götter von der restlichen Welt.

„Nichts." Suchend blickte er sich immer und immer wieder um. „Einfach nichts, nur Schnee und Eis. Aber das Grab muss doch hier sein. Die Nacht ist noch nicht um. Ich MUSS es einfach finden."

Normalerweise hätte es ich auf die Fähigkeiten seines dämonischen Erbes verlassen können um dieses Youkai Grab zu finden. Aber dies war nicht irgendein Ort, sondern eben der Sitz der Götter und tauschende Energien umschwebten den Gipfel.

„Verdammt!" rief er und schlug mir der Faust in die Schneedecke. Der Schnee löste sich und donnerte als Lawine ins Tal.

„Pass auf was du tust Hanyou." Tadelte ihn jemand. Inu Yasha suchte nach dem Besitzer der Stimme, konnte aber niemanden sehen.

„Wer bist du! Zeig dich du Feigling!"

„Na, na. Du brauchst doch nicht gleich so auszurasten. Hier unten bin ich."

Zweifelnd sah er langsam zu Boden und sah aber nichts als eine Kröte.

"Wo?"

„Na hier du hohle Nuss."

„Niemand nennt mich eine hohle Nuss!" Aufgebracht zog er sein Schwert, doch nichts geschah. Tessaiga blieb ein einfaches, altes Schwert.

„Ha, ha ,ha." Die Kröte schien sichtlich amüsiert und langsam wandelte sich ihre Gestalt in die eines alten Mannes. „ Du befindest dich hier am Sitz der Götter, keine Waffe der Welt zeigt hier ihre Wirkung. Das solltest du wissen." Verstört blickte der Hanyou von Tessaiga zu dem Mann. ‚Wenn mich hier jemand angreift, werde ich mich nur schwer verteidigen können.' Er erwartete nicht ohne Hindernisse zu dem Grab gelangen zu können.

„Ich bin der Sennin, Gama. Und du musst Inu Yasha sein."

„Woher weißt du...?"

„Ich habe dich bereits erwartet."

Der Mann war ihm unheimlich, er sah hinauf zum Himmel und die Situation wurde ihm erst recht nicht ganz geheuer. Der Mond hatte sich während der Zeit, die er schon auf dem Gipfel zugebracht hatte – und das waren sich er schon einige Stunden – keinen Millimeter vom Fleck bewegt. ‚Irgendetwas stimmt da doch nicht. – Gama? Das kommt mir doch bekannt vor!'

Und dann ging ihm ein Licht auf:

_ i „Es ist auf dem Berg Fuji, Gama - Sennin wacht über ihre letzte Ruhe." /i _

‚Der Sennin Gama; das ist der Gama-Sennin!' Er packte den Mann am Kragen.

„Wo ist das Grab!"

„Lass mich erst mal wieder runter, Junge."

„Pah!" Doch er lies den Sennin wieder los, wenn auch unsanft.

„Das Grab liegt in der Mitte des Kraters. Ganz dort unten." Erklärte er und zeigte auf die tiefste Stelle des erloschenen Vulkans.

„Aber dort ist nichts."

„Junge! Die Augen spielen einem manchmal Streiche." Und während er dies sagte verschwanden die Falten aus seinem Gesicht und vor Inu Yasha stand ein junger Mann, vom Aussehen her nicht älter als er selbst. In nächsten Augenblick war er auch schon wieder eine Kröte, wie zu Anfang ihres Gespräches. „Und komm nicht zu früh an!" rief er dem Halbdämonen noch zu, ehe er davon sprang und unter dem Schnee verschwand.

„Was soll das heißen? Nicht zu früh?"

Er machte sich auf den Weg hinab in den Krater, was nicht so einfach war, wie es zunächst ausgesehen hatte. Durch die Wärme die von dem ruhenden Vulkan noch durch das Gestein nach oben drang, und die Kälte der Luft, die hier herrschte, lag eine feste Eisschicht unter dem Schnee. Immer wieder rutschte Inu Yasha aus und konnte nur durch einen gewagten Sprung verhindern, unkontrolliert die Schräge hinab zu purzeln.

Und irgendwann sah er was der Sennin gemeint hatte, seine Augen hatten ihm einen Streich gespielt. Vor ihm erstreckte sich ein Wald mit riesigen Schneeweißen Laubbäumen. Die Bäume standen dicht an dicht, in einem Kreis, wie mit einem Zirkel gezogen. Nirgends war ein Weg oder eine sonstige Möglichkeit des Durchkommens zu erkennen.

„Ich soll nicht zu früh ankommen? Meinte er nicht vielleicht doch zu spät?" Wieder und wieder wanderte er um den kleinen Wald herum, immer in der Hoffnung, nicht doch eine Lücke entdecken zu können. „Was habe ich nur übersehen? Da muss doch etwas sein?"

_ i Keine Waffe der Welt zeigt hier ihre Wirkung. /i _

Ihm war als hätte er die Worte direkt noch einmal vernommen und sah sich nach der Kröte um. Aber wohin er auch blickte, er sah nur weiße Flächen.

„Die Waffe? Sollte ich Tessaiga vielleicht ablegen?"

Zögerlich zog er sein Schwert und legte es behutsam auf den Boden, ihm blieb immer noch die Scheide, mit der er sich im Notfall verteidigen konnte.

Inu Yasha blickte wieder auf, und tatsächlich: Die Bäume hatten sich gebogen und eine schmalen Pfad freigegeben. Mutig durchschritt er die Öffnung, welche sich hinter ihm sogleich wieder schloss.

„Irgendwie fühle ich mich auf einmal seltsam." Ihm war wahrlich nicht wohl bei der Sache und dennoch schritt er weiter zwischen den Bäumen hindurch, die hinter ihm jedes Mal den Rückweg verschlossen. „Für Kagome!" In Gedanken bei ihr schritt der durch die weißen Bäume.

Plötzlich blieb er stehen. „Ich kenne dieses Gefühl! Aber es ist doch Vollmond!"

_ i Komm nicht zu früh an. /i _

Wieder hallte dieser Satz in seinem Kopf, der ihm noch immer Rätsel aufgab. Er stand noch immer an der selben Stelle, als er bemerkte wie seine Krallen anfingen zu verschwinden.

„Ich ... ich verwandle mich! ... Bei Vollmond?" Inu Yasha war nun gänzlich _verwirrt._

_ i Komm nicht zu früh an. /i _

„War das damit gemeint? Ich darf mein Ziel nicht als Hanyou erreichen, sondern nur als Mensch?" Wieder etwas ruhiger ging er weiter, dem Weg folgend, dem ihm die Bäume freigaben. Ohne Vorwarnung endete der Wald und er stand auf einer schönen, grasbewachsenen Lichtung. Alles war hier weiß, sogar das Gras. Er griff in sein Haar und hatte nun eine schwarze Strähne in seinen menschlichen Händen.

Dann drehte er sich um, um nach dem Weg zu sehen, von dem er gekommen war. Doch da war nichts. Nicht dass der Weg fort gewesen wäre, damit hätte er sogar gerechnet, aber da war jetzt wirklich NICHTS. Keine Bäume, kein Berg, nur ewige weiße Graslandschaft. Er drehte sich wieder nach vorne, schaute auf die Mitte dessen, was ursprünglich eine kleine Lichtung gewesen war. Dort stand etwas, von dem er sicher war, es vor wenigen Minuten noch nicht gesehen zu haben: eine große, steinerne Sonnenuhr.

Er ging darauf zu, und erst jetzt fiel ihm die Stille auf, die hier herrschte und sogar das Geräusch seiner Schritte verschluckte.

„Ist das, das Grabmahl." Auch seine Stimme ging in der Stille unter, alles was er hörte, waren seine eigenen Gedanken. Hilflos stand er davor. ‚Und wo soll die Asche sein?' Er sah auf die Zeichen der Uhr, die ihm bekannt vor kamen, ihm aber die Bedeutung nicht offenbaren wollten. Kein Schatten lag auf dem Ziffernblatt, er blickte gen Himmel und konnte die Sonne und den Mond nur als fahlen Schatten erkennen. Die Uhr schien funktionslos.

Er sah sich weiter um, die ewige Farblosigkeit schmerzte ihn beinahe in seinen Augen und er hatte keine Ahnung was er tun sollte. Plötzlich erschien ein weißer Nebel um die Scheibe vor ihm.

„Hallo, Inu Yasha!"

Inu Yasha wich ein paar Schritte vor dem Nebel zurück, dieser begann langsam Konturen anzunehmen.

„Ich bin Tempera, deren Asche du suchst."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Ich kenne die Zukunft all jener, deren Schicksal mit dem Brunnen zusammenhängt. Und das sind nicht viele, wie du bestimmt weißt."

„Du kennst die Zukunft? Dann sag mir, werden wir Naraku besiegen?"

„Das darf ich dir leider nicht sagen, aber bist du nicht aus einem anderen Grund zu mir gekommen?"

„Ach ja! Die Asche! ... Ich brauche deine Asche um Kagome zu retten. Gib sie mir!"

„Sonst was?" Der Geist lachte leise. „Ich gebe sie dir gerne. Unter einer Bedingung."

„Welche! Ich tue alles."

„Stehe meinem Sohn zur Seite."

„Deinem Sohn? Nemura?"

„Ja. Er hat eine schwere Entscheidung getroffen, und ich möchte – egal was du noch erfahren sollest - das DU ihm zur Seite stehst."

„Keh! Kein Problem, ich bin stark."

‚Diese Aufgabe wird aber noch ganz andere Stärke von dir verlangen.' Dachte sie, sprach es aber nicht aus. Ihr nebelartiger Geist verschwand wieder in der Scheibe der Uhr, welche sich danach in die Lüfte erhob und die Urne, die in dem Sockel verborgen war, frei gab.

Inu Yasha wusste, dass er nicht das ganze Gefäß mit nehmen durfte, zu groß war die Gefahr, dass die Überreste der Zeitdämonin in falsche Hände gerieten.

-Er dachte dabei an Kikyou deren Gebeine so schändlich missbraucht worden waren. -

Er nahm den kleinen Deckel ab und entnahm eine Handvoll der grauen Asche. Sie fühlte sich noch immer warm an, als wäre der Tag ihrer Verbrennung noch nicht lange her. Schnell lies er es in einen kleine Beutel rieseln, den er mitgebracht hatte und verschloss die Urne wieder. Nach dem er von dem Sockel zurück getreten war, senkte sich auch wieder das Ziffernblatt herab und verschloss die Öffnung. Gerade wollte er noch fragen, wie er zurück käme, als auch schon alles um ihn herum zu verblassen begann und er bald darauf wieder im Krater des Fujiyamas stand. Im Osten waren bereits die ersten Strahlen der Morgendämmerung zu erkennen und als sie das innere des Kraters erreichten, wechselte die Farbe seines Haares zu weiß. Sein Mensch sein hatte wieder einmal ein Ende gefunden. Er bückte sich und nahm Tessaiga, welches nun auf einmal neben ihm lag, und lies es zurück in dessen Scheide gleiten.

Er blickte aus dem Krater hinaus, hinauf auf dessen Ränder. Der Rückweg würde sich als schwierig erweisen, denn die Hänge waren unter dem Schnee noch immer eisglatt. Er lies seinen Blick weiter entlang der Kante schweifen, als er an einer Stelle jemanden stehen sehen konnte. Dann flog auch schon ein Seil zu ihm hinunter und er begann sich daran hochzuziehen.

„Bald Kagome, bald geht es dir besser."


End file.
